As surpresas do amor
by Deboraa
Summary: Quando Bella Swan foi fazer uma viagem com suas amigas a Europa a única coisa que ela queria era divertir, estava cansada do amor, porém volta com muito mais que alguém poderia esperar, e não esqueça :nem tudo é o que parece ! BXE JXA RXE Todos Humanos
1. Introdução

Título : As surpresas do amor

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, Edward Cullen não é meu . Muito menos os personagens ou marcas mencionadas na história**

Author: Dealar

Personagens: Todos, mas o par principal é obvio Bella e Edward

Resumo : Todos Humanos

Quando Bella Swan foi fazer uma viagem com suas amigas a Europa durante as férias da faculdade a única coisa que ela queria era curtir e se divertir, contudo ela volta com muito mais do que qualquer um poderia esperar ... Será que um deus grego ruivo e nove meses te lembram alguma coisa ? Mas cuidado, nem tudo é o que parece !

* * *

Olá meus queridos leitores !

Por desventuras do destino eu sem querer (eu sei muito idiota) acabei apagando minhas outras histórias em português, mas então tive essa idéia e decidi tentar !! Espero que gostem !!

Beijoos ! Dealar


	2. Me, Myself and I

BPOV

_20 de Janeiro de 2007_

Ano novo, vida nova ... Será ??

Aqui estou eu, mais um ano dos meus 22. E com certeza eu posso dizer, eu ainda espero o grande momento da minha vida, sabe aquele que parece que os minutos não passam, que as pessoas ficam em _slow motion_ e no qual você tem certeza que sua vida nunca mais será a mesma ... Então , esse mesmo !

Podem me chamar de romântica, de passadista, eu não ligo. Pra mim eu sei ! Tem alguém nesse mundo que é minha cara metade, meu outro lado da laranja. Agora o problema é achar essa laranja por que ultimamente só tem vindo laranja podre nessa minha horta.

E olha que não é exagero ... Dos meus modestos dois namorados (viram como eu sou uma pessoa séria ?) que já tive preferiria ter apagado-os da memória, vamos dizer que meu dedo é podre que nem jaca no chão da praça.

Meu primeiro namorado se chamava Chris, tínhamos 16 anos, ele sempre foi tão gentil comigo, sempre dizia que só faríamos quando eu estivesse pronta. Eu sempre admirei isso nele, quer dizer, admirei até pegar ele nos amassos com uma suposta amiga minha, ou melhor suposta MELHOR amiga. E escutem o meu conselho, traição de amiga fura-olho é a pior !!

Depois dessa desilusão decidi que o romantismo não era mesmo pra mim ! Afinal de contas o menino que eu realmente achei que ia ser aquele heroi encantado me fez quebrar a cara ... Eu fiquei triste, claro, mas bola pra frente. Quando eu entrei na faculdade de Literatura vamos dizer que eu simplesmente decidi viver a vida e ver no que dava.

Não posso dizer que não tentei de tudo um pouco, e com isso se foi minha virgindade e minha vergonha na cara, mas não me arrependo nem um pouco de nada disso. Com a faculdade acabando agora faço um balanço desses quatro, quase cinco anos e posso com certeza falar que eu curti muito. Às vezes até demais.

Resultado : uma tatuagem nas minhas costas, quase que atrás do pescoço escrito : '_alis volat propris_', ela voa com suas próprias asas. Tive várias casos por aqui e culá, conheci pessoas interessantes, fui a shows marcantes e aproveitei minha independência ao máximo, mas infelizmente também conheci meu ultimo namorado, James.

James e eu nos conhecemos num dos cursos da faculdade, no começo ele me enchia o saco, ficava a aula toda me chamando pra sair com ele ou me encarando na esperança que eu olhasse de volta com o mesmo afinco. Depois de uns meses eu decidi dar uma chance né ? Quem sabe ...

Nos primeiros meses de namoro ele era muito carinhoso comigo e eu senti aquela menina que eu era antes voltando, não que agora eu fosse uma porra loka nem nada disso, é só que eu sentia como se eu tivesse que quebrar as correntes que sempre estiveram me puxando a terra, eu estava cansada de todas as pessoas que já tinham falado o quanto ingênua eu era em ter essas aspirações em dias como os atuais.

O problema do James é que um pouco depois de completarmos um ano ele começou a fazer coisas que eu nunca esperaria que acontecessem comigo, coisas que eu nunca aceitaria, mas aceitei.

De vez ou outra eu pegava ele bebendo e me difamando pra seus amigos, que eu era isso, aquilo ... Mas eu nunca fui de me importar com a opinião dos outros, por que me importaria agora ? Mas isso só piorou até que teve um dia que ele levantou a mão e me bateu, eu nunca mais hei de esquecer isso. Meus amigos queriam matá-lo mas eu só queria ficar sozinha, em paz. Decidi não prestar queixas nem nada, não queria ter mais nada a ver com ele.

E assim eu fiquei por muito tempo, não queria mais sair, não queria mais dançar nem mesmo pintar que é o meu grande refúgio. Minhas notas continuaram lá em cima, mas a minha vida era isso, ir para a faculdade e voltar pro meu loftzinho aqui em Nova York. Minha família acabou nem percebendo o quanto eu estava quebrada, mas minhas amigas nunca deixariam isso passar. E Graças a Deus eu tenho elas na minha vida : Rose e Alice.

Desde que éramos pequenas, morando em New Jersey sempre sonhamos em fazer sucesso na cidade grande, ou melhor gigante também conhecida como Nova York.O fato de poder acordar todo dia e saber que este dia seria construído por Cada uma com sua área, éramos desde pequenas muito diferentes, mas de algum modo inseparáveis.

Alice sempre foi a menorzinha do grupo, mas sempre a mais forte. Ela conseguia fazer qualquer um atender aos seus pedidos só fazendo aqueles olhar de cão sem dono, até eu com anos de prática acabava caindo nessa ! Eu sempre soube que algum dia ela faria sucesso, no começo ela queria mesmo é ser modelo, mas a altura não permitia então foi aí que ela encontrou sua grande paixão, a moda. No começo aqui foi difícil, mas hoje ela já ta estagiando para alguns dos maiores nomes como o próprio Marc Jacobs e daqui a pouco ela vai estourar. Alice tem cabelos bem curtinhos e repicotados, que refletem perfeitamente sua personalidade, e apesar de ser pequena ela tem todas as proporções corporais perfeitas, fazendo uma mini Charlize Theron.

Rose, ou melhor Rosalie Hale para todo o resto do mundo, é uma modelo de fama internacional, também não era de menos, toda vez que saíamos para beber alguma coisa ou dançar era ela quem sempre chamava a atenção com seu corpo fenomenal e seus cachos sedosos louros caindo por suas costas, mas os homens tinham que ter cuidado com ela por que ninguém conseguia tirar proveito dela só porque achavam que ela tinha uma carinha de anjo. Aliás eu acho que tanto ela como a Alice sempre chamam a atenção, eu é que sempre sou a outra sobrando no trio.

Pelo menos isso é o que eu penso, mesmo elas me falando o contrário. Não que eu tenha um sorriso desfalcado ou seje uma baleia, nada disso. Na verdade eu até sou direitinha, sou magra com 1,70, mediana. Esse é o problema !! Sou muito comum, eu não tenho aquele fator surpresa como os olhares de Rosalie ou a personalidade da Alice, eu sou só eu, Bella.

Enfim, não choremos por isso... Nós três nascemos em famílias de posse, mas de algum modo a gente nunca foi o que nossos pais queriam, eles queriam aquelas filhas nos moldes da década de 50, as quais ficariam em casa cozinhando e esperando o marido enquanto um dos filhos ficava aos seus braços, e é claro sem nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar, na-na-ni-na-não . Definitivamente não somos nós, e é por isso que desde que chegamos aqui em NY tentamos levar nossa vida independente do que é considerado certo ou errado por pessoas que nem eles.

Agora que eu estagio numa editora famosa aqui e ganho meu próprio dinheiro para fazer o que eu quiser com ele, infelizmente não por escolha própria sempre acaba em compras ... Mas é isso que dá ter uma amiga que nem a minha pequena fadinha aqui !

- Bella já acabou de arrumar a mala ?? Vamos logo ! Não quero perder o vôo ! – Rose gritava

Isso me fez acordar da minha sessão nostalgia e lembrar o que eu estava a fazer, ah sim ! Hoje nós iríamos, a presente de nossas famílias por termos cumprido a faculdade (e você acha que a Rose ia deixar de se graduar só por que era super famosa ? Claro que não ! Ela fez e já está quase acabando Engenharia Mecânica ... quem diria que ela gostasse tanto assim de carros) e com isso passaríamos um mês na Europa, duas semanas em Paris e duas em Londres.

- Claro Rose !

Chegando na sala quase que comecei a rir da cena que estava presenciando, três meninas indo viajar por um mês e mais parecia que iríamos nos mudar pra lá de tantas malas !!

- Nossa não sei como eles vão deixar a gente embarcar com tantas malas ... – eu disse

- Relaxa babe, eu já levei sozinha o dobro disso e vou te dizer, na hora sempre dá pra dar aquela olhadinha e um flerte nunca matou ninguém que eu saiba – Alice respondeu rindo

- Alice você hein ! Quem diria

- De qualquer jeito minhas queridas – disse Rose – temos que ir afinal não sou eu que quero ficar aqui enquanto podia estar aproveitando as melhores baladas da Europa

- Vamoos vamos você está certa !!

- Meninas repitam mais uma vez por que vocês estão fazendo eu ir nessa viagem – eu perguntei a elas enquanto entrava no táxi

- Bella, para com isso ! Já ta mais que na hora de você parar de ficar em casa amargurando o que aquele babaca te fez ! – Alice respondeu depois de ter dito ao motorista para ir em direção ao aeroporto JFK

- Querida, você acha que a gente não percebe que você tem ficado no apartamento só lendo aqueles livros ? Cadê a nossa Bella que era sinônimo de animação ? – Rose também questiona

- Cara eu ficava em casa por vontade própria, por que eu gostava de ficar lendo, eu só não sentia mais a vontade de enfrentar essa loucura que esta a minha vida. Entre a faculdade, a editora e ainda aquele filho-da-puta eu acho que eu acabei mesmo me fechando pra vocês

- Bella, é para isso que nós estamos aqui – Alice me abraça e sussurra

- E nunca se esqueça disso, nós nunca sairemos do seu lado, não importa o que aconteça, nem que você mesma queira que nós a deixemos – Rose completa

Por um momento ficamos ali, juntas como eu acho que nunca mais ficaríamos, essa seria as férias de nossas vidas

- Senhoritas, chegamos no aeroporto

- Obrigada ! – agradecemos ao sair do táxi

- E então meninas, prontas para arrasar na Europa ? – Rose pergunta animadamente

- Eles é que se cuidam, por que escutem o que eu falo, as nova-iorquinas vêem aí para ter o melhor momento de suas vidas – eu completei – e ninguém vai nos parar !!

- Amigas, eu só digo uma coisa : A única regra na Europa é não ter regras !! – Alice diz se juntando a nós

Depois de despachar as bagagens que realmente conseguimos mesmo já tendo peso extra estávamos esperando o vôo ser chamado quando escuto na televisão do saguão de embarque

- E parece que o nosso casal real se separou mais uma vez – a repórter diz – vista ontem à noite em posições íntimas numa boate londrina a socialite Tanya Denalli parecia nem se importar com o seu namoro com o Príncipe Real Edward Cullen, tudo bem, se ela não quer o trono se preparem meninas pois o cargo esta à caça. Eu sou Lynette Smith e é por hoje no Hollywood Insider.

Isso realmente é uma coisa que eu nunca irei entender, claro nunca tinha nem escutado sobre esse cara aí, o tal do príncipe, mas será que a vida dele é tão interessante assim que precisam ficar contando aos setes ventos. Mas pensando melhor, coitado, já imaginou ter seu coração aos pedaços publicado em todos os tablóids por aí ? Espero nunca ter que passar por isso ...

* * *

Tcharaaaam !

Bom gente esse aí foi o primeiro capítulo, espero que vocês gostem e espera um pouquinho que a história vai ficar melhor !!

Ahh e por favor, antes de acabar de ler isto não esqueça de **clicar nesse botãozinho verde e deixar um comentário =)**, a autora agradece !

Beijoos !


	3. Shout

EPOV

_2 de Fevereiro de 2007_

Ahhh ! Por que as coisas só parecem piorar pro meu lado ?

Mais uma chance que eu dou a ela e mais uma vez sua cara está estampada nos tablóides, e à minha custa... Quando é que eu vou parar de ser esse idiota que aceita ela de volta ?

Ah sim, lembrei, segundo meus pais ela é uma menina decente, de bom berço e com bons modos ... CARA ELES SÃO CEGOS OU O QUE ? Mas eu cansei, e além disso nem sei o que eu vi nela pra começar. É claro, na cama ela não era nada mal, mas em compensação quando ela abria a boca pra falar algo só saía merda. Mas eu nem tenho do que me queixar, enquanto ela saía com outros e fazia questão de mostrar isso, ou seja, chamar atenção, eu também tinha a minha parte. _Coitadinha_, mal sabe ela que muito antes de ela me botar chifre ela já tinha uns 20.

Incenssível ? Talvez. Vamos dizer que ser o filho dos dois monarcas que possuem maior representatividade no mundo atual nunca foi fácil.

Se alguns dizem que nasceram em berço de ouro, eu nasci em berço de diamante, o filho único do grande Rei do Reino Unido Carlisle II Cullen e da sua esposa Esme Cullen, o exemplo de nobreza seja na liderança ou nos modos e julgamentos, sempre justos e com o interesse da população acima de tudo.

Resumindo, seus pais são os fodões que podem fazer o que quiserem e ninguém fica no caminho ... isso só podia dar mesmo no que eu sou hoje, a ovelha negra e a íntima vergonha da família real.

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 24 anos e sou o assunto favorito daqueles insuportáveis jornalistas que se julgam repórteres por escreverem mentira acima de mentira em jornais de fofoca de celebridades. O problema é que eu nunca quis ser um desses alvos, poucos sabem mas eu sou tímido só que a única saída nessa loucura que é minha vida foi, basicamente, agir como um louco.

Quando nasci fui visitado por reis e presidentes, o filho primogênito, e futuro da nação. Assim foi minha vida durante meus primeiros anos, sempre tinha que ser o menino sentado dentro da sala com a postura ereta e o olhar fixo e não aquele que corria na grama molhada da chuva, que jogava bola nos finais de semana. Não me faltaram "amigos", se for isso o que se chama por que quanto aquelas pessoas eu sabia que elas só estavam atrás de uma coisa : status.

E isso me cansou, todos pareciam sempre querer ou esperar algo de mim, como se eu realmente fosse o futuro seguro só por que eu nasci na família que eu nasci. Isso foi me criando feridas que fizeram, e de certo modo ainda fazem, a vergonha de meus pais.

Eu os amo, claro, mesmo não tendo a criação normal eles sempre tentaram me proporcionar toda a alegria que eu poderia querer, uma das coisas que atualmente eu mais invejo é a relação dos dois que mesmo depois de tantos altos e baixos continuam com aquele brilho no olhar., algo que eu nunca tive.

Voltando, quando eu comecei a puberdade meu corpo se desenvolveu, os músculos surgiram, os ombros alargaram, só os cabelos desgrenhados que infelizmente continuaram. Pelo o que já li eu poderia ser chamado como um belo exemplar da raça masculina, não que eu seja metido nem nada, mas eu realmente sabia usar isso ao meu favor quando queria.

Com a puberdade vieram as mulheres, as bebidas e as drogas. Não me orgulho nem um pouco de certas coisas que fiz para assumir uma postura de rebelde, aqueles dias quando lembro eram mergulhados em trevas: dormia até a tarde, quando acordava ficava algumas horas compondo em meu piano e depois saía e ficava até as primeiras horas da manhã. Isso era dia de semana, fim-de-semana, todo dia. Essa fase durou mais ou menos dos meus 15 a 17 anos.

Todo dia saía um escândalo maior nos jornais, chegando ao ponto da população começar a se perguntar se eu realmente um dia estaria apto a assumir o poder ... E eu pensava, foda-se isso.

Mas hoje em dia eu agradeço quando meu pai desceu do pedestal de Rei e assumiu antes de tudo o papel de pai. Me mandou pra uma clínica de reabilitação e depois de muito custo eu consegui voltar ao meu normal.

De certo modo essa época foi boa pra eu botar todos os meus princípios em teste, dizem que o que não mata só fortalece. Mas infelizmente eu gastei muito tempo, e tive que correr atrás. Nunca tive dificuldades, ao contrário, meus tutores sempre me ensinavam conhecimentos muito mais adiante da minha idade.

A minha prioridade se tornou entrar em Oxford, por méritos próprios, eu estava determinado a conseguir pois pela primeira vez seria algo que eu consegui e não que me foi privilegiado.

No ano seguinte, com 19 anos entre em Oxford e tive, no máximo possível, uma faculdade como qualquer um. Nela sim conheci as primeiras pessoas que realmente considero como amigos pra qualquer hora, dentre eles estão Emmet e Jasper, meus companheiros de alojamento.

Emmet é o filho de um senador americano e Jasper o filho de um nobre inglês que preferiu ficar fora desse círculo inglês, e foi o melhor que podia ter feito. Eu cursei os cursos de Relações Internacionais e Ciências Políticas enquanto Emmet cursou Administração e Jasper História.

Foram cinco anos nos quais eu me centrei num objetivo pela primeira vez na vida, o que mudou quem eu sou hoje.

Quando olho para o menino rebelde que fui não acho que perdi minhas opiniões sobre essas pessoas fúteis e arrogantes que me relaciono com aqui no sociedade londrina, mas de certo modo aprendi a balancear minhas vontades com minhas responsabilidades. Não que hoje em dia eu não pule a cerca ou beba um pouco mais, eu só faço isso escondido, onde sei que pelo menos eu não vou ter que limpar depois a merda que teria sido jogada no ventilador.

Hoje nós três vamos a uma nova boate chamada SPO , mesmo que eu não tenha a mínima idéia do que isso significa, pelo menos ouvi dizer que algumas pessoas interessantes estarão lá e se nada de interessante eu achar no final da noite pelo menos uma belezinha eu vou ter na cama

- Edward ta pronto ?? Vamos cara! Eu convidei uma menina que eu conheci hoje pra ir na inauguração conosco e se eu perder essa chance por causa da Vossa Realeza eu juro que o Reino Unido não terá mais um herdeiro – Emmet bravejou

- Relaaaaxa cara ! Por que tão tenso ? Você sabe que com nós três nenhuma resiste – eu respondi

- Ta, ta Edward, depois diz que não é metido não. Imagina ... – Jasper disse entrando na sala

- Metido não ! Apenas valorizo o que eu sei que muita mulher fica babando por. Mas enfim, estou aqui. Vamos ?

- AHH FINALMENTE ! Com qual carro dessa vez ? – Emmet pergunta

- Ahn, deixe-me ver, o Lamburguini preto, sabe como é né ... para fazer já uma presença na entrada – respondo

- Como se ninguém soubesse quem você é ... – Jasper murmura

E depois de alguma conversa entramos no carro em direção a essa boatezinha.

BPOV

- Bella ! Você acredita na sorte que eu tive hoje ? – Rose suspira dançando pela sala da suíte do hotel.

- Olha Rose eu tenho uma sensação que ele pode ser o cara pra você – Alice diz

- Amiga, eu estou feliz por você finalmente ter encontrado alguém especial, mas vai com calma senão isso pode acabar mal – eu disse.

Hoje estávamos correndo no Parque bem nos arredores de Londres quando do nada um cachorro veio e pulou bem em cima da Rose, um labrador chocolate. O dono veio logo atrás, e que dono ! Musculoso, alto e de grande porte, com cabelos curto mas cacheados marrons e de olhos da mesma cor. Dava pra sentir a conecção entre eles, ele nos convidou para almoçar num restaurante local e nos convidou para a estréia de uma boate nova.

Hoje era o penúltimo dia da parte londrina da viagem, daqui a dois dias iríamos a Paris!!

Em Londres encontrei o que estava procurando, redenção. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha sido minha culpa o que aconteceu, encontrei nesse novo cenário uma esperança de amar novamente, e menina que homens são esses ingleses !

Todos educados, gatos e com um sotaque . AH MEU DEUS ! Nós três aproveitamos o máximo de Londres, dançávamos até o Sol raiar e certas vezes ficávamos até um pouco mais tarde com um desses _gentlemen _até, vamos dizer, mais tarde. De tarde íamos a pontos turísticos. Conhecemos novas amizades, como Emmet, que nos mostrou o que é a vida de um londrino, e parece ser uma vida admirável. Mas eu sou uma nova iorquina de coração, e na há nada que mude isso.

- Meninas ! Desde o momento que eu olhei os olhos dele pela primeira vez eu senti aquela faísca, eu senti como se a minha vida inteira estivesse procurando por ele, como se o destino tivesse nos unido – Rose continuava a tagarelar

-Ó Romeu ! – eu imitava o jeito da Rose para tentar tirar ela desse transe – Onde estás Romeu ?

- HAHAHAHAH !! Muito boa Bella – Alice diz dentre as gargalhadas

- Para com isso ! Eu não sou assim – Rose reclama

- Não, não, imagina ! – Alice responde depois de se recuperar da crise de riso

- Okey okey meninas ! Vamos indo por que senão o Romeu aqui da Rose vai morrer de tristeza ao pensar que sua Julieta o deixou plantado na varanda – eu disse

- É, vamos ! Vocês tem certeza que eu estou bem com essa roupa ? – Rose pergunta pela milésima vez

Rose estava usando um conjunto de short e camisa meio retrô, nas cores terracotas, só alguém como ela conseguia tirar uma moda do fundo do baú e ter aquela atitude. Alice estava usando um de seus designs, um vestido de seda amarelo ouro que era um ombro só, também estava arrasando. Já eu escolhi um vestidinho preto que tenho, com um detalhe no ombro que entorneava minhas curvas perfeitamente. Realmente, estávamos estonteantes.

- Querida, primeiro esse é um modelito com minha assinatura, logo óbvio que ele foi feito para beneficiar o corpo feminino, e segundo você é uma modelo internacionalmente aclamada, ou seja, milhões matariam por esse corpo, agora volte a ser a Rosalie Hale que eu conheço e vamos ! – Alice finaliza qualquer dúvida que Rose poderia ter

- É vamos, quero ver o que é que de tão bom vai acontecer hoje como você disse Alice – eu contradigo um pouco entediada por ter tido 3 horas seguidas de Bella Barbie

- Espere e verá, eu nunca erro nas minhas previsões – Alice esbraveja

- E é isso que me dá medo ... – eu murmuro

Já no hall do hotel chamamos um táxi que nos levou à nossa destinação.

* * *

Olá queridos leitores !

Gostaria de avisar que como estou no ultimo ano da escola, ou seja, ano de vestibular pelo menos até as férias eu só atualizarei a fic no sábado, sem falta !!

Como vocês gostam aqui está o primeiro ponto de vista do Edward, durante a história ele terá alguns pontos de vista, mas depois daqui só mais pra frente, por que faz parte do meu planejamento pra história.

Ahh ! Outra coisa que eu queria deixar claro tbm é que apesar de estar desiludida com paixões a Bella ainda sente a esperança de ter um amor verdadeiro !! =)

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo e por favor comentem (no botãozinho verde aqui embaixo) para eu ter a opinião de vocês, que é muito importante !!

Beijoos


	4. Boom Boom Pow

EPOV

- E aí meu amigo, já viu alguma que vale à pena ? – James, um filho de amigos de meu pai perguntou. Eu sempre senti que alguma coisa estranha tem nele, mas deixa quieto.

- Até agora não, cara vou te dizer, isso aqui ta uma merda – eu respondo

A musica estava bombando, os drinks rolavam soltos por comemoração da inauguração e as pessoas pareciam se divertir. A todos os lados eu via gente se agarrando, ou seja, faturando na noite, mas aqui parecia só que nenhuma dessas estava à altura de tentar ser levada pra cama pelo herdeiro do trono.

A área VIP estava um pouco mais reservada, e é aqui que estou.

- Gente !! Ela chegou – Emmet gritou do bar

- Cadê Emmet ? – Jasper perguntou

- Ali, com outras duas gatas na entrada, ela é a loira – ele respondeu

Quando direcionei meu olhar para a entrada vi uma loire bem atraente na entrada, com duas mulheres atrás dela. Ela é bonita, mas loiras não são meu tipo ... Quando ela virou para falar alguma coisa com as que estavam atrás vi a segunda do grupo, uma baixinha mas também bem bonita, parece ser uma pessoa bem divertida pelo seu estilo de se vestir e seu penteado. Mas a terceira eu não conseguia avistar, só deu para ver seus cabelos cacheados marrons, paciência ...

- É Emmet, dessa vez você vai faturar bonito hein ! Essa aí já tá no papo ! – eu gritei em direção ao bar erguendo minha caneca de cerveja.

Ele em troca dá um sorriso maroto como se quisesse concordar com o que acabei de dizer.

Continuei a conversar e beber com meus amigos até que resolvi dar uma volta pela boate e ver se encontrava alguém que me interessava. O problema é que eu já tinha bebido umas e outras então sabe como dizem, até mulher feia fica bonita pra um bêbado. A pista estava lotada, no bar eu via Emmet com uma cara de deprimido no bar e Emmet se agarrando com uma mulher morena ... Que escroto ! Ele se deu bem antes que eu !

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Enquanto algumas mulheres dançavam de um jeito querendo parecer sexy, mas acabavam sendo vulgar eu a vi. E posso jurar que não sei se foi a bebida mas ela parecia uma miragem aos meus olhos, era tudo que eu achava mais simplório na beleza feminina.

Com cabelos marrons até um pouco antes que a cintura, um corpo perfeitamente balanceado, sem ser muito magra e com todas as curvas certas ela balançava aquele traseiro gostoso segundo o ritmo da música, a qual eu agradeci muito pois que show ela estava dando.

Essa mulher tinha um efeito em mim que nenhuma outra nuca teve, eu sentia minha calça ficar mais apertada só de ver ela dançando com seus olhos fechados e jogando sua cabeça para trás. Naquele momento eu sabia que antes que a noite acabasse eu teria ela pra mim.

BPOV

Que tal dizermos que o melhor da boate que vi até agora foi o banheiro ?

Estranho ? Que nada ... Sabe por que eu estou aqui ajudando minha amiga com sua desilusão amorosa ? Por que os homens são todos uns porcos chauvinistas !

Quando chegamos na boate Rose estava tão feliz por encontrá-lo, mas aí ouvimos alguém da área VIP gritar para ele como ele faturaria à noite. Conclusão: ele se fez de bom moço só para conseguir levar a minha amiga pra cama ... Cafajeste não ? Enfim, depois disso ela ficou paralisada por um segundo, antes de ir bem aonde ele estava a esperando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, dar um tapa bem dado naquela cara e jogar toda a bebida que estava em seu copo na camisa que parecia ser novinha e bem cara, ao meu lado Alice até deu um gritinho pela pobre da peça.

Mas por mais que ela se fizesse de forte a gente sabia que uma hora ou outra ela desmontaria sua armadura, Rose não é uma pessoa de se apaixonar, mas o que aconteceu hoje pareceu até amor à primeira vista.

E aqui estamos, eu e Alice tentando consolá-la.

- Meninas como eu fui tão idiota em acreditar numa bobeira como amor ? – Rose nos perguntava mas eu sentia que isso era mais uma pergunta para ela mesmo.

- Ah Rose, não fica assim – Alice tentava ajudá-la ao alisar sua cabeça. Quanto a mim eu estava calada no canto pois afinal eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos amorosos, contudo vendo minha amiga ali no chão se uma boate me lembrou de algo muito importante

- Rose, amiga, não fica assim. Escuta, eu sei que eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te dar esse conselho mas por exemplo, no meu caso, mesmo depois de ter acontecido tudo que já aconteceu comigo e depois de ter tido tantas desilusões como eu tive eu acho que no fundo eu não desisti do amor, por que a vida é assim. Nós só aprendemos com os erros e uma vez eu escutei num filme uma coisa que eu nunca mais esqueci : Não deixe o medo de perder impedir que você jogue. E é assim que vai acontecer, você pode ficar triste hoje e amanhã, mas depois isso vai servir para você crescer espiritualmente e talvez achar alguém que te dê mais valor – eu digo a ela olhando nos seus olhos.

- Quer saber ? Você tem razão, eu não sou mulher de ficar no banheiro chorando por idiotas que querem me levar pra cama, afinal de contas quantos não querem, não é mesmo ?

- Assim que se fala querida, agora vamos logo que está tocando a minha musica !! – Alice falou animadamente enquanto já nos arrastava fora do banheiro.

Dançamos muito e bebemos mais ainda, era a nossa noite da faboulosidade, tínhamos que aproveitar ao máximo a nossa ultima noite de festa em Londres.

Só sei que chegou uma hora da noite quando eu me dei conta estava sozinha na pista dançando como nunca havia dançado antes. Por mais sozinha que eu estivesse eu não me sentia tão feliz faz tempo, mas pensando bem pode ser o efeito daquelas tequilas ... Ahh meu Deus ! Eu sabia que não devia ter exagerado.

Uma respiração ofegante e misteriosa entrou em contato com a minha orelha e no mesmo milésimo de segundo todos os meus pensamentos evaporaram de minha mente, a única coisa que eu conseguia me concentrar em era o estranho atrás de mim.

- Vale tudo no amor e na guerra ? – o estranho me pergunta e se eu já estava rendida pela respiração dele quando escutei a voz quase cederem, uma voz de anjo com um sotaque maravilhoso e uma malícia na ponta da língua. Mas se ele queria fazer o jogo eu não me importaria em participar

- Depende de qual guerra você queira fazer comigo – respondi ainda não virando para trás.

- Não poderíamos fazer amor ? – ele me questiona, meu corpo mandava-me responder sim, mas meu pouco juízo existente falou mais alto

- E o que faz você achar que eu sou uma dessas que você pode chegar na boate e levar direto pra cama ? – retruquei a pergunta, fingindo um tom de ofendida

- E não é o que você está pensando nesse exato momento ? – _SIM !_ minha mente disse

- Não – respondi o mais calmamente possível

- Nem por um segundinho ? – ele tenta de novo

- Ahn deixe-me ver ... Você chega do nada e acha que só por que outras cederam a você eu também cederia, além disso nem sei quem você é.

- Não seja por isso

As palavras mal foram processadas na minha cabeça quando senti dois braços fortes me virarem pela cintura com uma pegada que nunca havia sentido antes. Todos os sentidos se aguçaram, arrepios passaram por meus braços enquanto via aqueles dois braços musculosos na medida certa me abraçavam.

Fui subindo a vista, passando pelo peitoral também devidamente musculoso marcado levemente por sua camisa social preta, por seu pescoço que estava pedindo para ser mordido até seu rosto.

Nada na voz poderia ter previsto isso. Um deus grego, na minha frente. Com seus cabelos desgrenhados e seus olhos verdes como esmeralda olhando no fundo dos meus eu senti que definitivamente minhas pernas não me agüentariam dessa vez, sorte que ele estava me segurando.

- Dizem que na nossa idade o que vale é o Carpe Diem, viver cada dia uma vez, desde que te vi dançando estou hipnotizado. E pela sua reação eu sei que você também esta sentindo o mesmo. O que me diz, pensou melhor ? – ele me propõe com uma voz tão sexy que devia ser proibida.

Por mais que eu não quisesse ceder às investidas de mais um garanhão da noite eu não consegui, parecia que havia um imã entre nós.

- Pensei – disse enquanto agarrei-o pela nuca, sentindo todos aqueles cabelos que estavam nascendo e tasquei-lhe um beijo.

Foi um beijo que a única descrição possível são fogos de artifício. Seu hálito era difícil de ser identificado, com uma pitada de álcool. Nossas línguas lutavam por dominância e tudo foi evoluindo mais rápido que eu tinha previsto.

Não sei como mas quando me dei conta estava com minhas duas pernas envoltas em sua cintura, sentindo suas mãos alisando minha bunda enquanto eu desgrenhava mais ainda aqueles cabelos.

Entre gemidos e chupões ele propôs o que já estava na minha cabeça

- Eu não agüento mais minha linda misteriosa, eu preciso de você, vem comigo ? – me perguntou mas mais parecia exigir

Eu sei que me daria mal e isso não acabaria bem, mas quer saber, foda-se. Eu mereço uma transa com um inglês maravilhoso

- Só se for agora, eu também não agüento mais.

* * *

Olá meus queridos leitores !!

Aqui está o novo capítulo que por sinal eu amei escrever, numa segunda-feira. Isso foi por que eu AMEI TODAS AS REVIEWS , muito obrigada pelos elogios. E além disso ainda teve o primeiro trailer de Lua Nova que passou no MTV Movie awards, genteee o que foi aquilo ?! Eu amei , o filme parece ser de muito melhor qualidade que o primeiro. Além disso ainda teve twilight arrasando todos os premios, e o melhor beijo ... oohn !

Gente ! Por favor, apoiem uma autora carente e deixem uma review !!

beijoos !


	5. Breakaway

Olá gente !

Dessa vez eu estou aqui antes de começar a ler o capítulo pois aviso, para todos aqueles que haviam me pedido, sim esse vai ser o capítulo do lemon !! Espero que gostem !!!

* * *

BPOV

O que eu estava fazendo ?

Nunca antes tinha havido uma tração assim, aqui estava eu, no colo do misterioso o beijando sem parar nem pra respirar enquanto o táxi nos levava pra seu apartamento.

Eu não sabia seu nome, não sabia aonde ele morava e estava num país estrangeiro. _Maravilha !_ Mas mesmo assim eu precisava dele, de seus beijos, de suas pegadas como se eu precisasse do ar pra respirar. Era viciante e uma que eu havia provado estava perdida.

O taxista nos levou em tempo record ao local instruído pelo misterioso, e eu juro que vi umas 100 libras indo em direção às mãos do motorista, mas por mais que a tensão sexual estivesse em níveis altíssimos ninguém seria maluco em jogar dinheiro fora assim.

Pelo que consegui ver seu prédio era um dos mais bonitos e elegantes que já havia visto aqui em Londres, ahh mas foda-se o que eu estou interessada mesmo era em outra coisa. Sentia os olhares curiosos e assustados do porteiro enquanto Edward me guiava até o elevador, tentando manter alguma pose que a bebida e o tesão não permitiam.

Dentro do elevador, como havia câmeras e a gente não queria dar um show grátis, mesmo com a vontade, nos contemos e eu juro, nunca eu odiei tanto o fato de alguém morar numa cobertura. Os números passavam vagarosamente. E parecia que cada vez mais o elevador estava mais devagar, mesmo assim continuava com o olhar fixo nesses malditos números por que eu sabia que se olhasse pro lado perderia todo e qualquer juízo que ainda restava.

Mas eu não agüentei, e olhei.

Merda, eu não devia ter olhado.

Misterioso estava olhando fixamente pra mim, com um olhar transbordando desejo e de algum modo deviam refletir os meus. Nós éramos um caso perdido, e nem mais um segundo podíamos ficar fisicamente separados. Sorte que já estava quase chegando no ultimo andar.

De algum modo ele conseguiu abrir a tranca do apartamento, depois de mal conseguir enfiar a chave na fechadura, mas ufa, finalmente chegamos.

Enquanto os toques iam aumentando de intimidade comecei a me lembrar que talvez essa não fosse a melhor idéia.

Tudo bem que aproveitar a vida enquanto se é jovem é um lema bom, mas será que isso não é demais. E amanhã ? Como tudo isso vai ficar ? O que pensariam de mim ? Minha família me vendo desse jeito ... Mas quer saber , o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Perante tantas perguntas e nervosismos seus toques iam quebrando todas as minhas barreiras.

Seus longos e habilidosos dedos foram fazendo carícias desde meu pescoço até minhas coxas, indo para de baixo do meu vestido. A necessidade de um ter o corpo do outro parecia ser inatingível, não importa o quanto estivéssemos nos tocando, sempre eu precisava de mais.

Não conseguimos nem chegar no quarto.

Enquanto eu o beijava percebi que meu vestido já tinha ido pro chão faz muito tempo. Conseguia sentir seu duro membro separado apenas pela calça que ele estava usando. Estava molhada já o esperando, e tinha que ser rápido por que eu não conseguiria agüentar uma tortura dessa por muito tempo.

- Ah, muita roupa ! – eu suspirei em seu ouvido e vi que meu trabalho foi cumprido pois senti todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem.

Ele tirou suas roupas restantes rapidamente, ficando só de cueca. Aquele corpo todo, só para mim pelo menos por essa noite. Ao me abraçar para me apoiar no balcão da cozinha conseguia sentir cada músculo se dobrando e flexionando. Conseguia sentir seu calor em meu peito, enquanto meus mamilos já se endureciam com a expectativa do momento.

Palavras não precisavam ser ditas mais.

Num movimento rápido e inesperado senti seu membro entrar totalmente em meu sexo.

Vi estrelas por que depois de tanto tempo na seca receber uma entrada dessas, e de um tamanho considerável é ... Mas depois desses poucos segundos eu comecei a sentir toda a tensão começar a se empilhar em meu corpo.

- Mais rápido – eu disse

- Ah , você é que manda minha musa !

Seus movimentos começaram a vir num ritmo acelerado e contínuo. Eu sentia cada parte de meu corpo indo de encontro com o dele nesse vai e volta incessante. Ao som de gemidos e suspiros nossas bocas arrumavam caminhos ao corpo do outro, ele me beijava fortemente enquanto sentia sua mão que não me apoiava no balcão acariciar meu peito.

Era tudo de mais, cada movimento parecia que havia sido programado para atingir o prazer máximo e nesse ritmo frenético eu não conseguiria agüentar muito

- Eu não vou agüentar muito mais – consegui dizer embora minha cabeça estivesse em transe

- Espere um pouco, só um pouco – ele disse

Juntei todas as minhas forças enquanto já sentia o orgasmo se montando em meu interior, seu ritmo aumentou e não se antes eu já estava indo à loucura agora eu já estava fora desse mundo

- Pronto minha linda vem comigo

Com um ultimo movimento eu me liberei de todas as tensões e senti a sensação me tomar por completo, num completo êxtase. Pouco depois só para deixar o momento perfeito senti seu jato dentro de mim, me completando com seu calor.

Ficamos juntos, por mais alguns minutos, enquanto tentávamos nos acalmar para o próximo round.

Por que se a noite estava sendo boa, mal sabia eu que ainda teria muito mais.

* * *

EPOV

Puta que me pariu ! Juro que nunca mais ponho uma gota de álcool na minha boca. Ok, talvez não, mas que a minha cabeça doía como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima doía. E o pior de tudo era que essa dor toda me acordou de um sonho maravilhoso que havia tento, com uma morena maravilhosa.

Mas o estranho foi que senti algo do meu lado, ao virar toda a dor pareceu não ser mais importante por que um anjo estava do meu lado, dormindo e respirando sonoramente envolta pelo meu braço.

Nada disso havia sido um sonho, tudo aconteceu mesmo. Inacreditável. Apesar de ter anos de galinhagem eu nunca havia tido uma relação tão forte, ou sexy como a nossa ontem. Para cada ação do meu corpo o dela já tinha uma resposta que parecia me excitar mais ainda. Parecia que nos encaixávamos perfeitamente.

Eu sei que normalmente mandaria alguém do serviço secreto despachar a mulher na cama enquanto tomava banho, mas eu não conseguia abdicar desse sentimento de unidade que tinha com ela. Uma paz se instalava no meu coração ao olhar para suas delicadas feições , na boate eu tinha visto uma mulher, uma deusa. Mas agora ela se mostrava uma delicada boneca com um espírito de tigreza.

Eu não podia deixar ela sair do meu lado, eu não sei o dia de amanhã, mas por hoje não.

Minha movimentação pelo visto a acordou pois senti um olhar curioso se encontrar com meu olhar admirador

BPOV

- Bom dia ! – o misterioso de ontem à noite me desejou. Meu Deus ! E eu achando que poderia me livrar dessa vergonha e sair de fininho.

- Bom dia, olha eu normalmente não faço isso que nós fizemos ontem, por isso me desculpe se te assustei tá? Então é isso- eu disse nervosamente – Tchau ! – eu disse mais que pra mim mesma enquanto tentava me levantar. Mas como sempre meu jeito desastrado tem que vir nas piores horas ! Já ia me encontrar com o chão e fazer um papelão maior do que já havia feito quando senti duas mãos se segurarem pelas costas.

- Calma, calma. Eu também não costumo fazer isso que eu vou fazer agora, mas o que você diria de passar o dia comigo ? – ele me perguntou meio envergonhado e que lindo ele ficava. Mas eu ainda não entendia o que um deus daquele queria comigo ?

- Tá ... – foi a melhor coisa que minha cabeça conseguia elaborar, por que estar de novo perto conscientemente daquele corpo nu estava trazendo à tona tudo que fizemos ontem.

E pelo visto ele pensava a mesma coisa por que só conseguimos sair da cama muito depois, quando já era hora do almoço.

Quando conseguimos sair da cama para nos arrumar descobri que meu vestido estava aos pedaços e o misterioso misteriosamente apareceu com uma roupa no meu tamanho se uma grife 10 minutos depois, apesar de eu odiar ser paparicada não tinha como eu andar nua por aí.

Almoçamos e passamos o resto do dia deitados na grama de um parque que apesar de estar em Londres parecia ser pouco conhecido. Naquela tarde eu descobri muitas coisas sobre meu misterioso, descobri que seu nome é Edward, que ele havia feito várias faculdades e que sua cor favorita era marrom. Me surpreendi por que me encontrei atraída não só fisicamente mas também pelo seu modo de pensar. Eu havia esquecido de tudo, havia esquecido que aquele era meu ultimo dia em Londres, que eu estava com as meninas aqui. Nossa elas devem estar tão preocupadas, tenho que lembrar de ligar pra elas quando chegar no apartamento ...

À noite, depois de mais uma sessão de sexo selvagem (não sei como ainda tínhamos energia) ele estava tomando banho enquanto eu estava me preparando para o jantar que Edward havia programado pra nós. Ele é tão fofo ! Programou tudo, desde o restaurante até arranjou uma roupa pra eu não ter que fazer compras. UFA !

Estava acabando de me arrumar quando escutei o telefone tocar, bem fica mal atender né ? Então deixei ir pra secretária eletrônica

_- Olá! Aqui é o Edward e eu não posso falar agora, deixa o seu nome que depois eu retorno ! _– BIP

- E aí parcerinho !!! Cara eu sei que você deve ta cansado de ontem à noite. Que isso hein ! Ta podendo !! Papou aquela ali facilzinho, tudo bem que ela não era uma das melhores que você já pegou mas vale qualquer coisa por uma transa fácil não é mesmo mestre ? Enfim, vou hoje com o pessoal pra Moonlight, me liga viu safado. Ah aqui é o James !

Então foi isso que hoje e ontem se resumiu ? Uma _transa fácil_ ?! Eu devia saber, não importa o quão longe você vá de seus problemas, eles sempre voltam pra te sufocar ainda mais.

Por que será que ao sair da porta do apartamento do Edward eu senti uma dor no fundo do peito como nunca havia sentido antes ?

* * *

Ahhhh ! Tô nervosa pra saber o que vocês acharam !!

Espero que gostem afinal esse vai ser o primeiro drama da história !!

Aliás quero saber as opiniões então , comentem por favor !! XD

Beijoos !


	6. Rien en Rien

BPOV

_3 de Fevereiro de 2007_

- Bella ! Aonde você esteve !? Estávamos quase morrendo de preocupações !!!! – Rose disse ao me ver entrar no apartamento do hotel

- É! Não sabíamos se você iria pra Paris conosco amanhã ou se devíamos chamar a polícia .. Só tínhamos visto você sair da boate com aquele ruivo ... – Alice complementou

Nesse momento eu estava me sentindo nula, como se nada passasse por dentro de mim, como se mais nenhum sentimento estivesse se manifestando

- Oh meu Deus, querida ! O que houve ? – Alice veio me acolher e eu desabei em choros em seu ombro

- Alice, ele parecia ser diferente, eu tinha certeza !

- Sh, shh, estamos aqui com você .

Assim passei aquela noite até que finalmente consegui adormecer, só para sonhar com aqueles olhos verdes.

_

* * *

_

_15 de Fevereiro de 2007_

Vive la France !

Qual o melhor modo de tentar esquecer aquele Adônis ? COMPRAS !

ECA ! Pareci até a Alice agora, mas o melhor que eu podia ter feito nessa hora foi ter vindo pra Paris com as meninas, na manhã seguinte daquele do maldito dia eu até questionei se o melhor não seria voltar pra Nova York mas ainda bem que resolvi continuar minha viagem.

Aqui em Paris consegui espairecer meus pensamentos e consegui aproveitar tudo à minha volta como nunca antes, tudo era uma chance de aprender, desde o café que costumávamos lanchar à tarde às idas ao museu.

De dia via o sorriso voltar à minha face, mas por mais que tentasse e escondesse das meninas eu não conseguia. Toda noite ele voltava para me assombrar, como se fosse minha própria alma penada, uma alma penada _bem gostosa !_ Não conseguia definir se o que tenho todas as noites são sonhos ou pesadelos, é como se o meu cérebro não quisesse deixar eu esquecê-lo. Eu revia tudo o que passamos naquele dia e muito mais, sentia de novo cada toque, cada sorriso, cada gemido.

Era como se meu conto-de-fadas não tivesse um final triste, mas todo dia ao acordar descobria que nem sempre a realidade é como nós desejamos, e nessa realidade Edward não estaria do meu lado. É aí que o sonho se transformava no pesadelo. Eu só queria ter um pouco de paz na vida, foi por isso que fiz essa viagem, mas parece que quanto mais tento, mais problema me aparece.

- Bella ! ALOU ! O que você achou desse vestido ? – Alice me perguntou ao sair do provador da Dior

- Ta linda Alice, mas você já tem tanto vestido assim

- Ah Bella, deixa de ser estraga prazeres, afinal não é todo dia que a gente pode comprar um Dior em Paris ...

- Se você diz então tá. Alice, aonde a Rose ta ?

- Ah ela foi ali na esquina só comprar um sorvete.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos todas reunidas às margens do Rio Senna escutando um artista local tocar _La Vie em Rose_. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, menos um pequeno detalhe : eu não tinha aquele deus inglês ao meu lado. E por que eu ainda me importo com o cafajeste ? Não faço a mínima idéia, é como se meu coração estivesse tentando mandar sobre meu cérebro e meus sentidos sobre minha razão.

- Algum dia vocês pensaram que estariam aqui, na França às margens do Senna num dia como este ? – Rose pergunta

Ao virar-me para responder sua pergunta avisto algo num dos barcos passando pelo Senna que eu não sabia se ria ou xingava ma hora.

- Que merda é essa ?! – eu disse apontando ao barco

De longe vinha vindo um barco no qual estava ninguém menos que Emmet, vestido de smoking com um bouquet de rosas vermelhas.

- Oh minha nossa senhora – Rose sussurra

- ROSE ! MINHA DEUSA !! – ele grita chamando a atenção de quem passava

- Emmet cala a boca ! As pessoas estão olhando ! – Rose responde

- Eu não ligo, desde que você esteja aqui, na minha frente meus sonhos voltam a ser realidade !

- Ah, não é isso que eu escutei seu amiguinho falar na boate ! Aliás, por que você está aqui?? Em _Paris !?_

Enquanto isso estávamos eu e Alice assistindo a discussão dos dois, boquiabertas

- Aquilo foi meu amigo Edward idiota, com ele é assim – peraí ! Não poderia ser o mesmo Edward, ou pode ? – mas presta atenção no que eu vou te falar, eu nunca senti o que estou por sentindo por você agora, é como se eu quisesse ao mesmo tempo nadar até aí e carregá-la nos meus braços e não, pelo medo de ser rejeitado.

- Eu sei como é ... – ela suspirou baixo o suficiente para só nós escutarmos – mas o que te faz crer que eu vou te perdoar assim, tão facilmente ?

- Nada, eu só venho te pedir uma segunda chance, de esquecer tudo isso e tentar seguir me frente. Eu não sei o que pode vir no futuro, só sei que agora eu faria qualquer coisa para ter essa possibilidade.

Eu vi que Rose tinha ficado balançada com esse discurso e porra, até eu fiquei. Alice já estava quase com lágrimas saindo dos olhos, por mais que eu visse o ponto de vista de como deve ser difícil pra Rose ela tinha que tentar, mergulhar de cabeça nisso.

- Rose querida, aquele discurso que eu falei na boate ainda vale, mas a vida é feita de tentativas e com um homem desse esperando por você, disposto a mudar... Sonhar não custa nada. – eu disse tentando fazer alguma diferença enquanto via que Emmet desembarcava e vinha em nossa direção.

Parece que aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer com que Rose escolhesse um dos caminhos, e pra mim ela escolheu o certo pois ao avistá-lo saiu correndo pros seus braços.

EmPOV

-Rose, me desculpa por qualquer coisa que aquele mongolóide pode ter dito e te deixou ofendida ! – eu tentava desabafar ao abraçá-la quase a deixando sem ar

- Não importa mais ! Eu estou disposta a tentar fazer isso, nós, dar certo

Não acredito !!! Ela aceitou !! Era a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça, e podia apostar cada trocado que tinha na minha conta bancária (que não eram poucos): eu não botaria isso em risco por nada, essa é a mulher pra mim !

Se não fosse aquele débil mental eu já estaria com ela há mais tempo, mas bem feito, também está sofrendo sua parte agora.

O dia ao lado da minha Rose passa rápido demais pro meu gosto e quando me dou conta estávamos todo jantando em um bistrô

- Esqueci completamente ! Bella e Alice, tenho a permissão de namorar essa linda donzela ?

- HAHAHAHA Claro Emmet – Alice responde

Continuamos o jantar normalmente e quando estávamos quase indo embora Bella me chamou para um canto, nem que eu achei que tinha alguma coisa com ela nesse jantar !

- Emmet, como esse seu amigo Edward é fisicamente, bonito ? – ela me perguntou

- Cara, homem não faz meu tipo ... Mas pelo o que eu vejo pela reação das mulheres pode-se dizer que sim, ele é meio ruivo, com um cabelo desgrenhado, alto e tal. Por que perguntas ?

- De olhos verdes ? – ela diz e me surpreende

- É! Como você sabe ??

- É por que foi ele com quem eu fui depois daquele dia da boate.

É ELA A ISABELLA QUE DEIXOU O EDWARD DAQUELE JEITO ?! Claro ! Como não pensei nisso antes ??

- Então foi você !! Nossa que bom que te achei então, olha se eu estava mal com o que tinha acontecido com a Rose ele está miserável. Ele fica se perguntando por que você o deixou sem mais nem menos, fica te procurando ...

- É, eu tenho minhas razões e ele bem que devia saber por que afinal foi o amiguinho dele que causou isso tudo – ela disse com um tom de ressentimento

- Olha, ele não sabe o que aconteceu e ele está muito mal, que tal eu dar seu telefone pra vocês resolverem isso ?

- NÃO ! Por favor Emmet, não faça isso !

- Tudo bem, se você quer assim, mas eu acho que vocês realmente deviam botar tudo isso a limpo, olha o meu exemplo e da Rose !

- É, mas com vocês foi diferente ...

E com isso ela saiu do restaurante junto com suas amigas que já a esperavam do lado de fora. Lá se vai minha chance de tentar reanimar meu amigo.

EPOV

Doze dias. Doze malditos dias e eu ainda fico me perguntando por que ela me abandonou enquanto tomava banho. Se pudesse voltar no tempo nunca teria entrado naquele banheiro e seguraria ela com todas as minhas forças na cama.

Em apenas um dia ela mudou tanto dentro de mim, ela me lembrou como eu era, como era ter esperança que nem todos estavam atrás de status e dinheiro, mas era muito bom pra ser realidade e com isso ela desaparecer da minha vida como ela havia aparecido, num passe de mágica.

E não deixou nenhum vestígio, nada, niente .

Durante esses doze dias fudidos da minha vida eu fazia duas coisas, bebia e dormia na ressaca. Só . Assim pelo menos eu podia fingir que a presença dela nos meus lençóis ainda estava recente.

O pior de tudo é que mesmo nesse estado que estou ainda gero trabalho e preocupação para meus pais e amigos, que se preocupam. Mas meu problema não tem solução, afinal uma superbonder para corações partidos ainda não foi inventada.

Tanya até tentou me procurar, mas meu isolamento é para todos e indefinido.

* * *

Olá meus queridos leitores !

No capítulo passado esqueci de agradecer, mas aqui está : MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS, ME DEIXAM CADA VEZ MAIS ANIMADA PARA CONTINUAR ESCREVENDO !

Eu também tava nervosa em como vocês aceitariam o lemon e ainda bem que nimguém se pronunciou achando ruim ou inadequado, UFA !

Gente sobre só postar capítulos sábado o ibope da história tem me motivado a cada vez mais escrever, por isso agora podem esperar um capítulo a qualquer dia !! =D

Enfim, espero que gostem deste novo capítulo, não tem nada de mais mas é só para dar um seguimento na história. Por favor, após ler deixem uma REVIEW !!!

Beijoos, Débora !


	7. Single Ladies

BPOV

_9 de Maio de 2007_

_- Me diga uma coisa Bella, se você pudesse mudar alguma coisa na sua vida até agora o que mudaria ? – Edward me pergunta naquela tarde no parque_

_- Sinceramente, nada. Por que eu sinto que por mais que tenha sofrido ou aproveitado foram esses momentos que me tornaram o que sou. Agora é minha vez !! Me diz seu segredo mais cabeludo !_

_- Ah isso é injusto, você já começa logo com as perguntas mais difíceis – ele refuta_

_- Na-na-ni-na-não. Não adianta, a brincadeira é assim e você vai ter que responder._

_- Eu acho que o meu maior medo é de não ser bom o suficiente. Po-_

BIP BIP BIP

Inferno ! Que merda de despertador !

7:23 A.M.

Eu estava louca ou o quê de botar meu despertador às sete horas da manhã num DOMINGO ?! Cara , só eu mereço isso mesmo, depois desse sonho que me recordou daquela tarde em Londres ter que acordar nessa realidade quente de Manhattan

- Bom dia flor do dia !! – Alice entra saltitando no meu quarto

- Alice você está maluca ou o quê ? Pensei que era só meu despertador que estava em crise, mas agora vejo que o mundo está conspirando contra mim.

- Ohn, minha rainha do drama. Não me diz que você esqueceu ? – Alice diz parecendo se divertir com minha sonolência

- Me esqueci do que, ó minha sábia Alice ?

- Bobinha, em que mês estamos ?

- Maio ...

- Exato ! E o que nossas mães nos obrigam a fazer todo mês de Maio ?

AH NÃO ! Por favor me arrumem uma passagem só de ida para Tijuana. Eu havia me esquecido completamente dessa infernal tradição que a sociedade "perfeita" de Nova Jersey passa de mãe pra filha. Na realidade, só aquelas que não tinham mais nada pra fazer ainda apoiavam esse costume, estou falando do maldito Mês das Noivas.

Como se não bastasse ter que ir à reuniões nas quais todas as matronas vinham dizer como você cresceu e perguntar se já havia alguém "especial" na nossa vida, ainda tínhamos que ajudar a organizar os casamentos que ocorriam nesse mês, dando uma de melhores amigas das noivas. O problema é que essas eram ainda piores que as mães por que além de fazer as perguntas inadequadas ainda jogavam na cara que tinham um marido no braço. Como se fosse grande coisa ...

- Alice você sabe que eu não tenho me sentido muito bem nesses dias, é só juntar o útil ao agradável e dizer que eu não pude ir . Faz esse favor pra mim Alice, eu te imploro !

- É eu notei... Aliás, a senhorita vai comigo amanhã ao médico, essas suas idas ao banheiro estão muito estranhas. – ela disse como se soubesse algo que eu ainda não havia percebido – Mas desculpe cortar seu barato, a senhorita irá conosco e adivinha só ! Tenho um conjuntinho MARA para você vestir.

É, se eu achava que o dia havia começado da pior maneira possível, mal sabia eu que ainda ia ficar muito pior.

* * *

- Rose eu não agüento mais !!!

- Calma Bella, finge que está interessada e fica lembrando o que você tem que fazer amanhã na Editora que o chá vai passar rápido

Eu me sentia tão inútil e vazia só de ficar sentada por horas escutando a importantíssima discussão vigente nesse salão, tomando chá e comendo biscoitinhos amanteigados. Tirando o fato de eu estar morrendo de fome e cheia de trabalho da Editora que eu podia estar fazendo agora não fosse essa estúpida reunião.

- Isabella qual é a sua opinião ? – minha mãe, Renne me perguntara

Minha mãe já estava quase na fase dos cinqüenta, mas isso era algo estritamente proibido de se dizer. Por mais conservada que ela estivesse era simplesmente ridículo o que ela fazia para se passar por mais nova, e o pior de tudo que não é só ela que faz isso, mas todas as mulheres daqui dessa idade que conheço. Minha mãe sempre estava impecável, com a roupa da moda, o cabelo feito e as unhas polidas. Para ela imagino que ter uma filha que nem eu deve ser uma desgraça e só com seu olhar ela deixava isso bem claro. Outra coisa que sempre me irritou foi o fato dela sempre me chamar de Isabella, por mais que eu odiasse.

- Ah desculpa mamãe, do que estávamos falando mesmo ?

- Sobre a cor dos guardanapos do casamento de Lucy com Philip. O que você acha rosa rosè ou beje arroseado ? – ela me pergunta por que sabia que pra mim os dois eram a mesma coisa. Que mundo é esse que a mãe quer ver a filha passar vergonha ?

- Bem segundo as cores desta estação eu diria o rosa rosè – respondi deixando todas boquiabertas, se eu não sabia pelo menos podia fingir né ?

Por mais que eu odiasse ser o centro das atenções dessa vez foi bom, muito bom pelo gostinho de satisfação, pois sabia que naquela sala de interesseiras os únicos sorrisos sinceros despejados à minha resposta foram o da Alice e da Rose.

* * *

- Ah meninas, tipo, vocês não sabem como tipo, isso é bom ! Poder ter a certeza que você não vai acabar sozinha num apartamentozinho de segunda – Lauren fazia seu discurso olhando na parte final para nós três que estávamos sentadas mais ao fundo do atelier. É, fomos obrigadas a vir, junto com as "damas" da nossa idade, ao atelier ver aquela insuportável ficar provando seu vestido de noiva. Nem é inveja não, é que ela realmente é enojante – E Stevie e eu não vemos a hora de formar uma família, ter vários filhinhos correndo pela cerca branca da nossa nova casa.

Blá, blá, blá. Novidade, o sonho de toda menina de boa família de Nova Jersey, ter filhos. Claro, ter filhos deve ser uma benção mas pra que essa necessidade, não é como se nosso relógio biológico fosse parar a qualquer momento, ainda somos jovens. À cada mês só menos uma chance é desperdiçada, mas não adianta nada trazer ao mundo uma criança que vá crescer num ambiente como o que eu cresci por exemplo. Ma-

PUTA QUE PARIU !

Ai meu Deus, minha Nossa Senhora, todos os santos , não pode ser. Não, não, não, não ! Eu não posso ter sido idiota o suficiente de ter feito isso, não pode ser. Nós usamos proteção, não ?

Ah inferno ao quadrado ! Nunca mais vou beber em boates, isso que dá ! Depois não se lembra do que aconteceu, mas se bem que durante o dia não usamos ... Ah que merda ! E o pior, eu não estava na pílula, já fazia tanto tempo que eu não achava mais necessário, quando fosse casos isolados como foi com o Edward era só usar proteção.

Tudo faz sentido, o enjôo, o cansaço, o stress. Eu não posso estar grávida, ainda mais de um cara que eu só vi um dia na minha vida.

- Rose, Alice a gente precisa sair daqui _agora_ !

- O que foi Bella ? – Rose perguntou

- Eu acho que eu sei o que eu tenho, mas antes precisamos passar numa farmácia para eu ter certeza

- Eu já suspeitava, é o que eu to pensando ? – Alice me pergunta

- O quê gente ?? Tô boiando ... – Rose diz

- Meninas, eu acho que posso estar grávida.

Muito suco de laranja, sete testes depois estava eu, sentada no banheiro do clube das damas com Rose e Alice do meu lado, esperando os malditos cinco minutos passar.

Tudo na minha vida podia mudar daqui a cinco minutos. Eram 3000 segundos que me separariam de ser uma mãe solteira ou continuar vivendo minha vida normalmente, Mas o que eu vou fazer ? Não é como se o pai do bebê morasse na esquina, ele mora na _Inglaterra_ !! E o que pensaria de mim ? Com aquele apartamento chique deve ser rico, vai me achar uma interesseira que deu um golpe da barriga.

Tantas perguntas ...

Agora, se eu estiver mesmo será que eu vou querer continuar com essa gravidez ? A opção lógica seria fazer o aborto, com minha carreira profissional estourando e na idade da curtição, mas será que essa realmente é uma escolha ou uma certeza ?

- Bella, tá na hora – Rose me lembra

- É agora ... – eu disse

Quando estava pra pegar o primeiro dos testes Alice me interrompeu

- ESPERA ! Antes de você ver, não importa o resultado estaremos aqui pra você !

- É, muito obrigada, mas vamos ver.

Seis ; _seis de sete_ sinais positivos estavam a minha frente.

Depois de um silêncio no qual nenhuma palavra cabia ser dita minha transe foi interrompida.

- Querida, sobre o médico amanhã, acho melhor irmos a uma obstetra – Alice disse.

Mas a partir daquele momento eu estava em estado automático, como se fosse robô nem percebendo a mudança de cenários ao meu redor, até chegar à casa e desabafar toda a angústia que estava me comendo por dentro. Chorei pela minha relação hostil com minha família, chorei pelos meus arrependimentos no passado, mas acima de tudo chorei por que estava grávida aos 22 anos e eu não fazia a mínima idéia como encontrar o pai do meu bebê. Como foi que a minha vida se tornou tão complicada ?

* * *

Depois de uma noite pouco dormida pela cabeça repleta de pensamentos decidi ligar para o meu trabalho e avisar que tiraria o dia de folga, por problemas médicos. Marquei uma consulta na minha ginecologista para o mesmo dia e Alice me acompanhou na consulta.

Com o telefone nas mãos agora já em casa repassava toda a conversa que tinha tido com minha médica.

_- Parabéns Isabella ! Parece que você está realmente grávida de 10 semanas !_

_Ao invés de sorrir como eu imagino que a maioria das mulheres numa situação como a minha fazem eu comecei a chorar, mais uma vez, compulsivamente._

_- Doutora ! Eu não sei como fui deixar isso acontecer ! Sempre tomei tanta precaução nesse sentido._

_- Entendo, vejo que essa gravidez não foi planejada. Olha Bella, eu posso te afirmar que de muitos casos como o seu a mãe decidiu ficar com a criança e foi a melhor escolha já feita por vive atualmente feliz com o filho ou filha. Mas é claro, como sua médica preciso lhe oferecer a opção de interromper a gravidez, o procedimento é indolor mas precisa ser feito logo se a escolha foi certa._

No caminho de casa ficava passando e repassando as palavras na minha cabeça, por mais que não tivesse sido planejada o pai tinha que saber. Não importa o que pensariam se mim. Isso não é algo que posso escolher sozinha.

Tomei então a decisão de fazer algo que há muito tempo Emmet me importunava sempre que nos encontrávamos.

_- Bella, eu sei que você tem sua cabeça feita sobre o assunto do Edward mas se mudar de idéia aqui está o telefone dele. Não contarei nada a ele, mas se você decidir ligar eu tenho certeza que ele te esperará com braços abertos. – Emmet disse_

Com esse papel já muita vezes dobrado e aberto estava fazia os últimos 40 minutos tentando tomar coragem para avisar a ele a notícia que havia descoberto. Não tinha mais como evitar, em seis meses nossas vidas mudariam e se eu esperasse um dia a mais ou a menos para contar não faria diferença nenhuma.

Com esse embalo disquei os números e esperei com o coração na boca alguém atender no outro lado da linha.

- Alô ?

* * *

Olá meus adoráveis leitores !!

Desculpe pela demora, semana de prova de vestibular é complicado, mas eu amei escrever esse capítulo, espero que gostem.

Muito obrigado pelos comentários e desculpe pelo fim dramático, é pra criar uma tensãozinha.

Mensagem URGENTE : **Edward Cullen, meu ídolo, feliz 108 anos comemorados ontem !!** hahahaah tinha que falar isso !

É isso ! Até o próximo capítulo e COMENTEM !!


	8. Happilly Never After

BPOV

- Alô ? – eu disse

- Helloo !! – me respondeu uma voz nasalada

- é ... com quem eu falo ? – perguntei meu encabulada

- Fofy ! Aqui quem pergunta sou eu !! Quem é você ??

- Meu nome é Bella. Bem, deve ter sido engano ... Eu liguei pra conversar com o Edward, mas deve ser o numero errado.

- É esse aqui mesmo . Mas o que você quer falar com meu lindinho ? – a voz feminina perguntou

_Meu lindinho ?!_ Já vi que essa conversa não irá bem ...

- É, na realidade é um assunto particular, será que eu posso falar com ele? É meio urgente ...

- Olha amore , o que você quer falar com ele pode falar comigo. – ela respondeu num tom falso de consideração

- Ta, não vai dar. Me diz uma coisa, ele ta aí ou eu ligo depois ?

- Vamos combinar uma coisinha fofa, eu já saquei a sua. Você deve ser uma das muitas aventuras que eu sei que ele tem. Vou deixar bem claro, você não vai mais procurar ele entendido ?

Eu fiquei surpresa com o tom de naturalidade que ela disse tudo isso, mas QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É ?

- Acho que não, como eu disse o assunto que eu tenho pra tratar é urgente e eu preciso falar com ele. – eu falei no tom mais controlado que consegui naquela hora

- hihihi Acho que você não entendeu. EDWARD CULLEN É MEU ! E pode tratar de tirar suas garras interesseiras do meu noivo – ela disse berrando no telefone

- NOIVO ?!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu sua vagabundazinha, beca ou qualquer que seja seu nome . Ha e eu achando que você pelo menos ia ser inteligente se fosse dar um golpe. Queridinha, aprende com a mestre, se você quer dar um golpe começa mais baixo ao invés de ir direto pra realeza.

- Ma - eu não pude continuar pois ela já tinha desligado na minha cara.

Ok tirando o fato de eu nunca ter tido tanta raiva instantânea de alguém na minha vida o que ela quis dizer com realeza ? Edward era bonito e tudo mais, parecia ser rico também, mas que tal de realeza é essa que ela ta falando ??

O sobrenome dele, Cullen, eu já ouvi em algum lugar, mas porque será que quando você precisa, não se lembra da onde o ouviu ?? ARRGH ! Que raiva ! Ao invés dos meus problemas diminuírem eles só continuam aumentando e aumentando, e ainda tem o fato de eu estar emocionalmente abalada com esses malditos hormônios !

Ficar aqui bufando de raiva não ia adiantar nada ... Logo pelo menos eu poderia usar o meu grande amigo Google pra pelo menos tentar entender o que ela estava falando. Mal sabia eu o que me aguardaria depois de abrir minha pagina da Internet no meu MAC.

Digitei Edward Cullen na busca e apertei OK por mais que o que a próxima mostrasse poderia mudar minha vida, já que eu finalmente ia saber quem realmente é o homem com quem eu passei aqueles momentos inesquecíveis em Londres.

Você **tem** que estar brincando ! Merda ! Não é possível.

_

* * *

_

Resultado das imagens para

_edward cullen __- __Denunciar imagens_

_1. __Prince Edward Cullen of Wales - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia__ - [ __Traduzir esta página__ ] _

_"The Prince of Wales News Prince Edward visits the Parlor". .... "The Prince of Wales Media Centre Press Releases Prince Edward to ...  
.org/wiki/Prince_Edward_of_Wales - __Em cache__ - __Similares__ -_

_2. __Edward Cullen __de Gales - Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre_

_Príncipe Edward de Gales (nascido Edward Cullen; 21 de junho de 1982 -), popularmente conhecido como Príncipe Edward, é um membro da ...  
.org/wiki/Edward_de_Gales - __Em cache__ - __Similares__ -_

_3. __Prince Edward: __- [ __Traduzir esta página__ ] _

_Get everything Prince __Edward straight from America's #1 celebrity brand, PEOPLE. The latest Prince Edward news, a full collection of photos, fun facts and his ...  
.com/people/prince_edward - __Similares__ -_

* * *

Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não. Me nego a acreditar que aquele com quem eu dormi e gerei essa criança é um nobre, em pleno século XXI !!

Mas pensando melhor tudo se encaixa, a nobreza que Tanya dizia, a riqueza do apartamento, seu jeito educado contudo poderoso de se portar, seu charme, seus conhecimentos ... Jesus amado ! No que eu fui me meter ?!

Eu estou grávida do herdeiro de um trono, de uma monarquia. E não é de qualquer uma, mas da inglesa !! E o pior, eu nem sou britânica, nunca nem sonhei em reverenciar ou conhecer a realeza, era algo que nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça. Mas e agora ?! O que eu posso fazer ??

Estava tudo mudando tão rápido, de uma hora pra outra. Ontem mesmo eu vivia normalmente minha vida de uma solteira nova-iorquina, agora eu carregava no meu ventre o destino de uma nação, isso se eu continuar com a gravidez, algo que eu teria ainda que decidir !!

Caralho, minha cabeça vai estourar e eu juro se nenhuma resposta às minhas perguntas for respondida eu vou atirar no primeiro que aparecer na minha frente !!

-

Entrei no apartamento com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, revistas sensacionalistas na minha mão e provavelmente parecendo uma maluca.

Minha caminhada pra me acalmar pelo Central Park não funcionou, ao contrário, só me trouxe mais dor pois ao ver essas revistas numa banda de jornal enquanto comia o cachorro-quente percebi pela primeira vez que mesmo se houvesse a ajuda do pai do bebê eu estaria pra sempre presa a ele e ao que ele representava: realeza e a seus conceitos ultrapassados. Não sei como é lá, mas só por ter a mãe que tenho consigo ter o gostinho de como deve ser ter que parecer uma boneca de porcelana sem poder amarrotar o vestido.

Contudo o pior nem seria isso, pois existe algo que faria tudo isso valer à pena. Mas prefiro nem pensar nessa hipótese ... Afinal, o malandrão está noivo, daquela mulher de voz e jeito irritante. Por mais que não devesse machucar, por mais que só tenha conhecido ele por um dia isso me machuca. Me machuca o fato de nunca podermos ter um futuro, sem levar em consideração o fato de havermos concebido uma criança.

As lágrimas escorriam livremente pela minha face, não importava mais pra mim se meus olhos estavam vermelhos ou se minha cara estava inchada, tudo parecia tão insignificante no momento. Os problemas ao longo dos anos que me fizeram sofrer tanto agora são brincadeira de criança e não tem nada que pudesse me deixar preparada pra fazer a escolha que eu de um modo ou outro teria que fazer: a escolha pela vida ou pelo aborto do feto dentro de mim.

Como fazer uma decisão dessas ? Somar os prós e os contras não faz sentido ...

Por mais que as meninas falassem que estariam do meu lado, eu teria que educar um ser, que seria totalmente dependente de mim, sozinha. Teria que me tornar uma mãe, mesmo que nunca tenha tido o exemplo de como deve ser uma.

Por outro lado se eu desistisse dessa gravidez tudo seria mais fácil, nunca mais teria que me preocupar com certos habitantes de um país chamado Inglaterra, poderia encontrar um parceiro ideal com quem eu um dia construiria uma família, poderia aproveitar cada dia da minha juventude festejando, bebendo e dançando. Seria mais justo para mim.

Mas não sou só eu. Pode ser que a vida dentro de mim só tenha três ou quatro meses, contudo eu me sinto de alguma forma responsável por ela, como se antes de mim viesse ela. Logo, seria justo abdicar disso por ter mais alguns anos de farra ?

Acho que não, o pior é que fazendo a escolha que estou fazendo, a de manter a gravidez eu sei o que o futuro me trará. Gastarei meus próximos anos dedicada a criar e cultivar um ser humano. Para alguns isso pode ser um incômodo, mas para mim agora que penso melhor não vai ser tão ruim. Claro, não será nem um pouco fácil e muitas vezes eu vou tentar desistir, mas eu sinto com meu instinto materno ahahah que muitas coisas boas serão vindas com este pequeno milagre.

Com as mãos sobre minha barriga lisa imagino o que está acontecendo lá dentro, será que vou dar conta sozinha ?

Assim será feito, não importa o quanto eu terei que batalhar por nós, nunca deixarei essa jovem vida dentro de mim desprotegida como me deixaram quando era criança. Ela ou ele não pediu pra ser gerada por dois irresponsáveis, logo não deve ter culpa sobre isso. É isso mesmo, preciso admitir que um erro, como muitos falam, nem sempre é algo ruim. E eu mostrarei isso a ela ou a ele, darei todo o amor que um pai e uma mãe juntos dão.

Nunca deixarei que tirem proveito do meu bebê, e essa é a minha decisão. A minha primeira resposta nesse oceano de incertezas.

Eu vou ter esse bebê e hei de amá-lo com todo meu coração. Mas o pai, nunca saberá. Eu não estou aqui pra destruir o relacionamento de ninguém, não quero que no futuro eu seja creditada aquilo que nunca tive a intenção de fazer. Essa criança como já decidi, será amada por mim e por aqueles ao redor dela, mas nada pode me dar a certeza que todos a aceitariam assim. Eu não posso deixar ela passar por isso, o medo da rejeição desde tão nova, com tanta coisa nesse mundo que ainda parecerá tão inocente.

Antes de mim vem esse ser e nada de agora em diante mudará isso.

-

Passei o resto do dia começando a me inteirar do que precisaria durante a gravidez, comecei a decidir o que faria em relação ao meu emprego e ufa ! São tantas coisas ...

Já estava de noite e minha barriga estava prontamente roncando quando ouço a porta do apartamento abrir entrando Rose e Alice.

As duas na entrada da cozinha, como se estivessem esperando algum tipo de reação ou desabamento emocional mas não conseguiram nada de mim.

- Então meninas ! Estou fazendo mexicana pro jantar, alguém quer me ajudar ?? – eu perguntei

- Claro, mas amiga antes de tudo eu tenho que te perguntar, como foi a conversa com Edward ? – Rose pergunta.

O que eu faria ? Deveria contar tudo o que havia descobrido ? Desde a realeza da família do meu bebê até seu noivado ? Acho que não, é coisa bastante para alguém aturar e não preciso das duas se preocupando ainda mais comigo.

- Eu conversei com ele e disse que não continuaria a gravidez – disse indiferente

- Mas como você pode escolher isso ?? – Alice questiona visivelmente triste

- Por que não foi isso que eu escolhi, só foi isso que eu decidi falar pra ele – eu odiava mentir pra elas mas era preciso – mas pra sua informação é melhor as senhoritas se prepararem por que em seis meses deixaremos de ser um terceto e teremos que nos transformar num quarteto. – eu terminei com um sorriso no rosto.

As duas pularam em cima de mim, quase fazendo eu me queimar no fogão que estava ligado ao lado.

- Ahh Bella ! Não consigo esperar !! Espera só até sabermos o sexo do bebê !! Comprarei tudo do melhor para meu sobrinhozinho ou zinha – Alice disse pulando pelas paredes. _Ótimo_ o bebê ainda nem nasceu e Alice já está punindo o coitado, ou melhor, a mãe do coitado com dias e dias de compras ...

O caminho vai ser difícil, mas algo eu não posso negar, será muito mais fácil com essas amigas que tenho ao meu lado.

* * *

Olá meus queridos e maravilhosos leitores !!

Muito obrigada por todo o apoio nesse ultimo capítulo, estou felicíssima em saber o interesse de vocês.

Eu ameei as reviews e foi bom receber mais que eu recebi no penultimo cap, me deu mais inspiração nesse ultimo.

Os sites da procura que aparecem no capítulo são fictícios, mas se bem que o mundo seria um lugar muuuito bom se realmente houvesse o príncipe Edward Cullen, já penso ??

**H t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m . b r / D e b o o r a A r a u j o / A s S u r p r e s a s D o A m o r #**

(lembrando que tem que tirar os espaços ) = desse cap não tem nada, mas se quiser dar uma olhadinha na capa ou nas roupas dos outros é só dar uma vizitadinha.

Feliz Festa Junina para quem for numa !!

Ah e por obséquio deixem a autora feliiiz, é só deixar uma **review** !!

Beijoos até o próximo !!


	9. Hurt

BPOV

_17 de Agosto de 2007_

"E essas são as perninhas, só deixa elas se afastarem que eu te digo o sexo. Tem certeza que quer saber ?" Minha médica me perguntou.

Desde descoberta a gravidez eu ainda não me acostumei totalmente com a idéia que em poucos meses terei um ser que nasceu de mim e _dele_, mas a cada dia ela vai parecendo mais aceitável.

Para meu terror e daqueles ao meu redor meu jeito de estabanada não diminuiu nem um pouco, rendendo uns bons sustos com meus tombos constantes, mas parece que meu corpo se joga para longe da minha barriga, ainda bem ! Agora que estava com seis meses minha barriga já estava bem proeminente, igualzinha àquelas barrigas de grávidas, redondinhas. Bem, afinal é isso que estou né !

Para meu temor e alegria da Alice minhas roupas não estavam mais cabendo em mim, só algumas blusas mais larguinhas que ainda entravam, mas mesmo assim eu não gosto de ficar usando essas roupas super apertadas. Então tive que gastar não só meu dinheirinho mas também horas no shopping. Contudo uma coisa tinha que ceder, as roupas novas ficavam bem melhor, às vezes eu nem sentia que estava usando roupa de maternidade.

No trabalho as coisas continuaram normalmente, falei com minha supervisora da minha situação e que em algum tempo teria que tirar licença maternidade e tudo mais. Me surpreendeu até, por que a maioria das empresas despediria uma funcionária com pouco tempo de casa e ainda teria que se ausentar por um tempo, mas aqui não. Eles foram ótimos e me ajudaram em todos os momentos, se eu preciso de uma folguinha durante o dia posso tirar e tudo mais, já até me informei e descobri que aqui no prédio mesmo tem uma creche pra filhos de funcionários. Os trabalhos, revisão de livros que seriam publicados, continuavam com força total o que era ótimo já que pra mim isso não é trabalho, mas distração.

A minha rotina tinha mudado um pouco, passava mais tempo em casa ao invés de sair todo final de semana. Como se fosse possível eu, Alice e Rose ficamos mais unidas ainda. Mas agora nosso grupo tinha mais um acréscimo, Emmet. Ele e Rose depois do acerto de contas em Paris não se desgrudavam mais e era bom ter ele conosco, em especial comigo por que ele parecia ser o irmão mais velho que nunca tive. De vez em quando ele me olhava de um modo como se soubesse que eu tinha descoberto tudo sobre Edward, mas nunca chegou a me questionar sobre isso. E faz bem, afinal nunca entre numa discussão com uma mulher sozinha e com hormônios à flor da pele !

Nessa consulta quis vir sozinha, por mais que Rose tenha insistido em vir eu acho que esse momento é mais meu e é importante pra mim passar por ele, sozinha, se eu quiser realmente sobreviver a criação desse bebê que espero.

"Ah sim, por favor doutora! Estou ficando muito ansiosa para saber o sexo" eu respondi

"Alguma preferência ?" Ela questionou enquanto analisava algo no ultrassom.

"Bem, eu sempre quis ter um filho, mas se for uma menina também vai ser amada do mesmo jeito" falei honestamente, por mais que seria ótimo ter uma filha sempre sonhei em ter um filhinho correndo pelo campo.

"Acho que seu desejo vai ter que ficar pra próxima pois você está esperando uma menina !"

Ao invés de vir um sentimento de insatisfação veio uma alegria que meu coração não conseguia conter, ao ver esse ser dentro de mim pela tela do ultrassom finalmente caiu a ficha de que eu serei em breve uma mãe. E com isso caíram também as lágrimas, que vieram sem aviso.

"Muito obrigada doutora !"

"Bom, terminamos por aqui Bella. Use este paninho pra se limpar e venha me encontrar no consultório para eu lhe dar as ultimas instruções. Parece tudo normal até agora, mas cuidado nunca é demais !" ela me avisou

"Tudo bem, entendido !" eu respondi alegremente

* * *

_13 de Setembro de 2007_

"Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida ! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida !" Alice e Rose me acordaram quando até eu mesmo tinha me esquecido que hoje era meu aniversário, tantas coisas ... Desde o quartinho da bebê que nós três, na verdade mais a Rose e a Alice, estávamos montando no lugar do quarto de hóspedes aqui do Loft; Até o fato de que ela ainda não tinha dado um chute e de algum modo me deixava preocupada, por mais que a médica dissesse que é normal. Eu ouço histórias de mães que chegaram a não conseguir dormir de tanto que o bebê chutava, mas só unzinho não custa nada né ?

"Ah meninas ! Brigada ! Nem me lembrava mais que hoje era o meu aniversário"

"Típico Bella," Alice comenta e continua "mas vamos pois hoje temos programado várias atividades !!"

"Essas atividades tem alguma coisa a ver com compras ou qualquer coisa assim ?" eu perguntei apreensiva

"Não bobinha !" respondeu Rose "Nós sabemos que isso não é uma das coisas preferidas pra se fazer no seu aniversário, hoje faremos o que há muito tempo lhe prometemos e nunca chegamos a fazer: um tour pela cidade !!"

"AAAAAAHHH ! Não acredito !!!! Vocês são as melhores !!!" eu disse no meio do abraço que tinha uma barriga já bem grande minha no meio. Por mais que morássemos há anos em NY nunca tivemos um dia para pegar as três juntas e só bater perna por aí, realmente elas me conheciam porque mesmo com esses pés inchados esse foi o melhor presente que eu podia ter recebido.

"Mas antes, temos presentees !!!" Alice disse animada.

"Não precisava, o apoio de vocês é mais do que qualquer presente pra mim !"

"Bella, somos nós com quem você está falando, e corta logo isso por que tudo já foi comprado, então mesmo que você queira não dá pra devolver" Alice rebate

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só espero que não tenham gastado muito com os presentes."

"Ebaaa ! Vou lá pegá-los" Rose disse.

Alguns momentos depois Rose voltou com uma caixa grande e um envelope.

"Bella abre a caixa primeiro !" Rose me ordenou.

Dentro da caixa havia um lindo vestido estampado, longo super alegre. E ainda com uma jaqueta jeans azul que era perfeita para o clima que estava fazendo agora, nem tão frio nem tão quente. Parecia que havia sido feito para mim, eu amei !

"Ahh meninas ! Eu AMEI, vocês sabem meu gosto muito bem !!"

"E esse ainda não é o presente, mas sim a roupa que nós escolhemos pra você usar hoje. Agora abra logo !" Alice me disse enquanto me entregava o envelope.

Ao abrir tive que checar duas vezes para a ficha cair.

"O que significa isso ?" eu perguntei.

"Bella, Alice e eu tivemos uma idéia. Como tias da nossa querida sobrinha que está por vim decidimos criar um fundo pros estudos dela. Nós sabemos o quanto tudo isso irá custar a você, logo decidimos fazer algo para ajudar" Rose me explica. Eu não tinha palavras para agradecer.

"Não sei o que dizer, obrigada !" eu disse emocionada enquanto abraçava as duas quando senti uma pontada na minha barriga, como se fosse um chute. UM CHUTE !!

"Acho que a bebê também gostou do presente pois ela está aqui, me chutando, deve estar animada!!"

"MENTIRA ?! Deixa eu sentir ?" Alice perguntou.

"Ah não !! Eu antes !!" Rose se expressou.

Ficamos algum tempo só aproveitando o momento. Depois de nos arrumarmos começamos nosso tour na cidade que nunca dorme.

Ao longo do dia visitamos a Estátua da Liberdade, almoçamos no Soho e à tarde visitamos alguns museus como o de História Natural e o Madame Tousseaud aonde os famosos são transformados em cera, e adivinha quem estava transformado ?? Ele mesmo, o próprio cafajeste que agora já deve estar casado com aquela lambisgóia. Espero que sejam felizes !

Mas tirando isso o dia foi perfeito, inesquecível.

Já era noite quando voltamos para o Loft, estávamos nós três e Emmet na sala vendo um filme quando a campainha tocou.

"Meninas pode deixar que eu atendo !" disse ao me levantar do sofá.

Ao abrir a porta olhei para as pessoas à minha frente e depois senti o olhar das dos dois descerem até minha região abdominal. Puta que pariu, não tinha como ignorar e adiar essa parte da minha vida.

Estavam esperando de boca aberta meus pais, Renne e Charlie, que inicialmente estavam sorrindo, mas agora já estavam atordoados não entendendo nada. E faz sentido já que eu não tinha mencionado sobre a gravidez para eles, afinal eu não preciso de mais gente me julgando. No fundo eu só estava tentando adiar o inadiável que era o julgamento daquela sociedade antiquada que eu tanto tentava de afastar, mas era impossível.

"Bella quem é ?" Alice gritou atrás de mim, ao vê-los Alice só deu um suspiro "fudeu ..."

Certíssima ela está, fudeu. E não demoraram para vir os gritos.

"**BELLA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ** ?!" Minha mãe berrou ainda no corredor em frente ao elevador.

"Mãe, pai, eu estou grávida." Eu respondi com o máximo de dignidade que tenho.

"ISSO DÁ PARA PERCEBER, MAS VOCÊ NOS DEVE UMA EXPLICAÇÃO !!? **VOCÊ ESTRAGOU A SUA VIDA, COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO ?**" minha mãe continuava com os berros.

"Não foi planejado, claro que não. Mas mesmo assim ela não é um erro."

"COMO NÃO É ? ALIÁS **QUEM É O PAI** ??" Renne perguntou, enquanto isso Charlie estava quieto num canto como se ainda não tivesse entendido o que se passava. Meu pai sempre foi meu porto seguro, mesmo nem sempre estando presente ele sempre parecia me entender. Acho que essa não é uma dessas horas.

"O pai não está em questão, eu vou criá-la sozinha."

"AH QUE ÓTIMO ISABELLA ! UMA MÃE SOLTEIRA, **QUE DESGOSTO** ! O QUE AS PESSOAS VÃO FALAR ??" Minha mãe falava merda após merda incessantemente.

"EU TÔ POUCO ME FUDENDO PRO QUE VÃO FALAR ! Você nunca pensou o porque de eu ter saído daquele ninho de cobras ?? Exatamente por isso ! Eu vim pra cá para que eu pudesse viver minha vida, sem o julgamento dessas pessoas." Eu retruquei já irritada.

"Bella, calma você não pode ficar se estressando." Alice veio me socorrer por trás.

"SE É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ VÊ, É ASSIM QUE SERÁ ! **POIS DE HOJE EM DIANTE NÃO TENHO MAIS FILHA. NENHUMA FILHA MINHA FICARIA DE PROMISCUIDADE ASSIM PARA ENGRAVIDAR DE ALGUÉM QUE NÃO QUER NEM SABER DO BEBÊ, TENHO VERGONHA DE UM DIA TER TE CONSIDERADO UMA FILHA MINHA** !" Renne sentenciou.

Por mais que em questão de maternidade ela nunca tenha sido um exemplo, as cruéis palavras me furaram direto no coração e vi o mundo rodar ao meu redor, senti minhas pernas falharem e dois braços fortes me pegarem pela cintura, mas antes de ver tudo escurecer aos meus olhos ainda consegui responder.

"Se depender de mim gastarei todas as minhas forças pra você nunca ver sua neta."

Os olhos amendoados de Charlie foram a ultima coisa que vi antes de desmaiar nos braços que me sustentavam.

* * *

Olá meus queridos leitores !!

Muito obrigada pelo feedback e eu estou mais animada ainda em saber que vocês estão gostando da fic !!

A Renee é uma pirua do high society conservador, então espero que vocês não fiquei com tanta raiva dela, só um pouquinho =).

A roupa que a Bella ganhou também está no álbum : **h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m . b r / D e b o o r a A r a u j o / A s S u r p r e s a s D o A m o r #** (é só tirar os espaços).

Gente o próximo capítulo sairá Sábado , então preparem-se, foi o maior que eu escrevi até agora. Ah outra coisa, eu gostaria de só pedir uma coisinha : para aqueles que vem aqui, gostam da fic e não comentam por favor, mude essa característica. Pocha, leva maior tempão para escrever o capítulo, eu acho que não custa nada gastar um minuto deixando um recado. Mas enfim, essa é a opinião de uma humilde escritora.

Beijoos ! Até a próxima !!


	10. Leave Out All The Rest

BPOV

_15 de Setembro de 2007_

BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP

Ao longe escutava como se fosse aquele barulho do monitor cardíaco do hospital. Que sonho estranho ...

Ao abrir meus olhos fiquei atordoada com a claridade desse quarto que não era o meu, e fechei-os na mesma hora.

"Bella, querida você está me ouvindo ?" Ouvi uma voz ao fundo que se parecia com a da Alice.

Tentei mais uma vez abrir meus olhos e dessa vez consegui. Ao notar meus arredores vi que estava num quarto de hospital. Mas por que ?

E Então tudo que havia acontecido voltou de repente a minha cabeça como num clarão, as palavras assassinas que haviam sido pronunciadas e não podiam nunca mais voltar atrás. Lembrei da minha briga com minha mãe, mas depois tudo acaba como se as luzes tivessem apagado. Devo ter desmaiado, ainda bem que estou me sentindo be-. _Meu bebê, minha filha_ ?!?! E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa ??

"Minha bebê, como está ?" perguntei atordoada com minha voz rouca saindo da minha garganta dolorida

"Calma, calma. A ultima coisa que a senhorita precisa agora é se estressar" Alice me respondeu, tentando me acalmar "a bebê está ótima". Senti um alívio como nunca antes, esse ser que nem tinha nascido ainda já tinha uma importância pra mim imensurável.

"Graças a Deus ! Mas por que estou aqui ?? Tenho uma reunião importante amanhã".

"Bella, hoje é dia 15 de Setembro, você ficou desacordada dois dias" ela me contou me surpreendendo, dois dias ?! Parecia que estava desacordada há minutos só "depois da discussão você desmaiou, ligamos pra sua médica e lhe explicamos a situação, ela achou melhor que a trouxéssemos ao hospital, só para ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Você teve um estafa, ou seja, seu corpo não agüentou o stress e essa foi a gota d'água. É muita coisa que você está tendo que tomar conta e ainda tem o fato de que a gravidez deixa a mulher mais fraca. Nada aconteceu com o bebê e como precaução até que você acordasse por ordens médicas você tinha que ser monitorada aqui no hospital" Alice terminou sua explicação.

Por mais que tivesse assustada não estava surpresa, pois sei quanto stress eu tenho dentro de mim, que não falo e não falarei aos outros. Minha mãe, se é isso que uma pessoa como ela pode ser chamada, havia botado em risco a vida da minha filhinha, mas eu garanto, nunca mais vai haver outra chance.

"Alice, e meu pai ?" eu perguntei ainda nas esperanças de ter alguém do meu lado.

"Amiga, depois que você desmaiou sua mãe foi embora, sem mais uma palavra e seu pai foi atrás. Mas eu acho que ele ainda não captou a situação, eu sei que ele vai mudar de idéia !" Alice responde tentando me animar.

"Não Alice, se é assim que essa foi sua escolha só me resta aceitar." Eu respondi me sentido derrotada.

Fiz mais alguns testes, e estando tudo OK fui liberada no dia seguinte mesmo, mas minha médica recomendou ficar de descanso e tentar não se estressar tanto ... Pf como se fosse fácil.

_

* * *

_

_25 de Novembro de 2007_

Baleia. Essa podia ser minha definição agora.

Estava completamente inchada, completando minha trigésima quinta semana, como eu programei um parto normal a bebê pode nascer a qualquer hora, o que de certo modo me assusta, pois eu ainda não sei se estou pronta.

Por mais desavisada que essa gravidez tenha sido eu nunca lutei tanto por algo na minha vida, e olha que ela ainda nem nasceu. Por um lado não estava sozinha. Claro, não tinha um companheiro para fazer massagem nos meus pés ou para satisfazer meus desejos de grávida. Não tinha o apoio da minha família que para machucar menos eu fingia que não existia.

Em compensação eu tinha o apoio incondicional das minhas duas irmãs de outra mãe, além da ajuda de todos aqueles que de fato se importavam comigo como o Emmet e a Ângela. Eles podiam até não entender minha situação de me tornar uma mãe solteira, mas pelo menos não questionavam, o que seria normal numa situação dessas, o que eu estranhei é o Emmet não perguntar por que eu sinto que pelas contas de quantas semanas eu estou grávida ele já adivinhou quem deve ser o pai, mas mesmo assim não falou nada. E por isso eu sou grata.

Só as duas sabiam quem era o pai, por nome. Na boate em Londres mesmo elas nem viram ele direito, só um olhar ou outro, conhecem mais o Edward contado pelas minhas histórias, e ainda bem que elas não ligaram o Edward cafajeste com o Edward príncipe.

Minha alma de algum modo é como se estivesse conectada a dele, pelo menos pela minha parte é. Todo dia sonho com momentos que compartilhamos naquela noite e no dia seguinte. Mas devo dizer que não me arrependo da minha escolha de não contar a ele sobre nossa filha, o futuro a gente nunca sabe, pode ser que esse tenha sido o maior erro da minha vida. Mas agora eu sinto que fiz a coisa certa, tentei ao menos protegê-la. Posso ter sido precipitada mas na hora era o melhor que eu podia ter feito. Não tem como julgar, se eu realmente tivesse falado ele hoje provavelmente não estaria casado. Bem, eu não sei se ele chegou a casar ou não, mas não era justo eu estragar a vida dele e o futuro daquela nação.

No começo de mês me deram um chá-de-bebê surpresa, mesmo eu tendo falado várias vezes que não precisava, mas nunca diga não a Alice, isso só a incentiva a continuar. No final das contas foi bom porque com a ajuda das minhas amigas mais próximas, acho que devia ser um grupo de umas 15 mulheres eu consegui terminar o quartinho da bebê. Ficou maravilhoso, um lugar que eu tenho passado muito tempo. Ficava lá sentada, olhando ao redor e imaginando minha filha naquele espaço, a vendo crescer. O quarto foi em sua maioria decorado com um rosa bem claro, mas nada muito brega. E ainda minha amiga Hailey, uma pintora aqui de NY, fez um mural com uma árvore na árvore que o berço estava encostado, ficou perfeito, acho que o único lugar que eu podia vir e me sentir em paz.

O frio já estava chegando e enquanto Rose e Alice estavam trabalhando eu decidi pegar esse dia de Outono e dar uma volta por aí, mesmo que andar tenha sido uma coisa bem difícil ultimamente. Depois de sair do hospital ninguém me deixava nem me levantar da cama, como se eu fosse quebrar com um toque sequer. Mas depois de muita discussão finalmente me deixaram em paz !

Me vesti bem confortavelmente, com um par de calças jeans com elástico na barriga, uma blusa mais soltinha debaixo de busto florida com fundo amarelo e uma encharpe cinza. Coloquei o iPod na bolsa, além do celular, carteira e o livro. Peguei também meus óculos escuros Way-Fare da Ray-Ban pretos.

Andei pelos quarteirões até me deparar com um lugar muito visitado por mim nos últimos dias, que não tenho nada pra fazer já que já estou de licença maternidade, o Central Park. Estendi uma toalha numa parte do grande gramado no centro do parque e decidi deitar um pouco, tentar ler esse livro que a Editora me indicou, para eu ler nas horas vagas, ou seja, enquanto o bebê não nascia. Era um livro que tinha alguma coisa a ver com vampiros e lobisomens que havia virado uma febre. Pelo que já li é viciante.

Estava o lendo fazia um bom tempo quando senti o olhar de alguém nas minhas costas, uma sensação tão familiar. Me sentei, senti minha bebê se remecher em minha barriga mais que o normal, tentei alcamá-la passando a mão num ritmo calmo na minha barriga e olhei ao meu redor para ver se notava alguém conhecido, quando meu olhar se fixou em outro que me fitava intensamente. O _dele_.

Ao longe ele olhava bem na minha direção, em toda sua glória vestido com uma calça de flanela para corrida e uma blusa branca que pelo suor já estava colada em seu corpo deixando seu abdômen a mostra. A perfeição. Mas não, isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Não sabia se ele tinha me reconhecido já que além da enorme barriga estava com óculos escuros, mas pura ingenuidade minha pois logo ele começou a vir em minha direção. Senti tudo ao mesmo tempo, nervosismo, paixão, ódio, esperança e acima de tudo uma pontada fortíssima na minha barriga. E de novo, e de novo. Era diferente dos chutes que ela me dava frequentemente, mais forte e intenso, vou te dizer, _perfect timing_, ela decidiu conhecer o pai.

ARRGH ! QUE DOR INFERNAL ! A cada passo parecia que uma adaga ia se enfiando no meu ventre, mas tinha que continuar.

Via cada vez mais ele próximo de mim, mas ainda estava longe, demoraria um pouco. É a minha chance, eu preciso ir ao hospital antes que ele chegue aqui. Rapidamente me virei para trás, joguei tudo na minha bolsa, botei a encharpe ao redor do meu pescoço e saí andando apressadamente do local. Com uma mão no telefone e a outra segurando minha barriga que a cada contração parecia que não agüentaria o percursso até o hospital.

Até virei para trás, querendo conferir se realmente havia o despistado. Vi Edward com um olhar confuso, meio sem fôlego como se estivesse procurando alguém. Acredite, foi melhor assim. Agora eu tenho outras prioridades, e uma delas é chegar logo no hospital, por que a dor já estava insuportável.

Peguei o primeiro táxi que vi e já segui em direção ao hospital, lá me encontrei com Rose para quem já tinha ligado e ela havia levado tudo que eu precisaria como a malinha do bebê e tudo mais.

Um dia como qualquer outro se transformou no dia mais movimentado na minha vida, e o mais doloroso. Tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente, _e como_.

* * *

_26 de Novembro de 2007_

Quando dizem que a dor de dar a luz é a pior que existe eu ria achando que nada podia ser pior que uma depilação de virilha, estava errada. E COMO ! Achei que não fosse conseguir, mas todos me davam forças.

É claro, nem tudo foi um mar de rosas, tive que expulsar o mongol do Emmet que ficava com a câmera me filmando enquanto eu gritava de dor nas contrações, um up-close. Ele foi o primeiro a ser enxotado do quarto.

Agora tinha no meu braço o fruto de meses de espera e 6 horas de dor, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Swan nasceu às 22:47 da noite com 3,4 kg, já nasceu na vida noturna como se fosse uma vampirinha. Foi o melhor som que já tinha ouvido, aquele chorinho desesperado, seguido do maior amor , como nunca pensei que fosse possível.

Para quem conhecia o pai era inegável a semelhança, por enquanto ela quase nem parecia que tinha saído do meu ventre, só puxou minha face em formato de coração e minhas buchechas, o resto todo foi _dele_. Como se ela fosse um pedacinho das memórias que eu pudesse para sempre guardar, com seus olhos expressivos verde-esmeralda e seu tufo de cabelo castanho avermelhado. Só decidi o nome quando olhei naqueles olhos profundos e tive certeza, seu nome seria Elizabeth.

Nessas poucas horas de vida Lizzy já havia sido mimada incessantemente pelas visitas, em especial por Alice e Rose que não deixavam a enfermeira do berçário em paz nem um minuto sequer. Emmet ficou bem impressionado com minha gritaria, mas agora sozinhos comecei a perceber o que ele realmente estava pensando, que era o mesmo que eu pensava. Lizzy é filha de Edward e esse é um fato inegável.

"Emmet ?" eu disse, aproveitando o momento que Rose e Alice tinham ido a cantina tomar café-da-manhã. Fiquei no quarto dando de mamar para minha filha e a observava dormir inclinada no meu colo, um verdadeiro anjo.

"Ahn ? Ah oi Bellsy" ele respondeu.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando." Eu falei .

"Nossa parece até um amigo meu ! Agora virou vidente depois de ter uma filha ?" ele respondeu tentando mudar de assunto.

"Não Emmet, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando e é sobre isso que eu quero conversar contigo"

"Bells, você não me deve nenhuma explicação"

"Não devo, mas quero lhe dar. Antes de tudo, você nunca contará isso a ninguém, nem mesmo a Rose, ok ?" eu falei cautelosamente e quietamente para não acordar Lizzy.

"Tudo bem".

"Como você já deve ter percebido Lizzy é filha do Edward, e ao contrário do que você deve estar achando eu sei de tudo."

"Sabe de tudo o quê ?" ele disse tentando se fazer de desentendido.

"Eu sei que ele na realidade se chama Edward Cullen de Walles e é o futuro Rei do Reino Unido." Eu continuei deixando Emmet de boca aberta "eu acho que os motivos que eu não contei sobre Lizzy a ele são meus somente, mas posso te dizer que são significativos. Eu só queria te pedir, pelo bem dela, que nunca comente isso com ele. Você pode me prometer isso ?".

Depois de alguns momentos em transe Emmet respondeu.

"Bella, é a filha dele ! Você não acha que tem o direito de saber ?"

"Não, não acho. Nas poucas vezes que estive com ele me decepcionei como nunca antes e não quero que minha filha passe por essa rejeição. Mas Emmet, você precisa me prometer, pela Elizabeth".

"Eu prometo, mas quero que você saiba que por essa pimpolha estou colocando anos da minha amizade com um dos meus melhores amigos em risco. Bella, eu vou tentar entender seus motivos e seguir seu desejo, mas um dia ele vai acabar descobrindo, você sabe né ?"

"Sei, e agora com ela nos meus braços é disso que eu mais tenho medo, de perdê-la". Eu disse mais pra mim que para ele.

* * *

Olá meus amores !

EU AMEI ESSE CAPÍTULO ! Foi beem movimentado por que eu acabei botando mais coisa do que tinha previsto, mas decidi não dividi-lo.

Ohn que fofo né ?! Para aquelas que haviam me pedido para fazer o Edward aparecer enquanto Bella ainda estivesse grávida, aqui está !

Eu amei o Emmet nesse capítulo, um verdadeiro protetor como e imagino ao ler os livros =)).

Quem quiser ver como é a roupa da Bella, os óculos e o quartinho da Lizzie é só ir no álbum : **h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m . b r / D e b o o r a A r a u j o / A s S u r p r e s a s D o A m o r # **(lembrando que tem que tirar os espaços)

Obrigada pelos comentários / favoritos / hits !!

E para fazer a alegria da autora durante os dias chuvosos, **COMENTEM !! =D**

Beijoos !

P.S: quem ainda não votou dá uma passadinha lá no meu profile e vota na enquete ok ?

Agradecida .


	11. Misunderstood

EPOV

_28 de Março de 2009_

- Então senhores, terminamos por aqui nossa sessão e espero não escutar mais sobre confusões entre grevistas e empregadores. Muito Obrigada pelo seu tempo. - Eu proclamava ao terminar a longa discussão vigente no Parlamento. Havia durado o dia todo a conversa apimentada sobre o reajuste salarial da classe operária, que dor de cabeça, mas é necessária.

Já era de noite, há alguns anos eu simplesmente iria à casa me trocar e partiria numa noitada, acabando com uma mulher na cama. Mas não sei porque a vontade me faltava agora, eu acho que com os anos a responsabilidade e o cimancol vão chegando. Não podia viver aquela vida mais.

É claro que uma morena inesquecível tem a ver com isso. Faz dois anos, foram dois duros anos. Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje cada gemido dado dentre aqueles lábios carnudos, lembro acordando naquela manhã e simplesmente contemplando o anjo ao meu lado, lembro nossas gargalhadas no dia seguinte. Lembro também a decepção que foi tê-la partir. Passei alguns meses sem fazer nada, trancado em casa até que meu dever veio como obrigação, pois eu não era qualquer um que foi abandonado. Eu era e sou um príncipe, tenho responsabilidades com meu povo, não podia ficar morgando em casa por mais que quisesse. Desde então passei a me dedicar integralmente aos meus deveres.

Esses dois anos serviram para amadurecimento, do menino irresponsável me transformei num homem. Meus pais finalmente podem se orgulhar de mim, e os tablóides tem agora que inventar relações ou mentiras para vender papel, desse mal nunca me livrarei, por mais que eu tente. Foram dois anos completamente dedicados ao dever e trabalho mas tem um dia que eu ainda não consigo entender.

Estava numa viagem a Nova York para comparecer numa reunião da ONU, ficaria lá uma semana, aproveitaria para visitar Emmet que está vivendo lá e visitar alguns museus e teatros, além das festas que teria que comparecer. Num dos dias da viagem como se fosse por intuição resolvi correr no Central Park, amava o anonimato que eu podia ter naquela cidade.

Mas algo aconteceu durante minha corrida que até hoje não sei se foi verdade ou ilusão. Ali, deitada no chão como se fosse tirada dos meus sonhos estava Isabella, linda com uma calça jeans e uma blusa florida amarela lendo um livro. Parei e fiquei olhando, tentando distinguir os meus inúmeros desejos da realidade quando vi a mulher se sentar e virar para minha direção. Mesmo com os óculos nunca conseguiria confundir aquelas feições de um anjo. Mas uma coisa estava muito mudada, ela estava grávida, como muitas vezes a imaginei em nosso possível futuro conjunto.

_Não podia ser, não tinha como ser. Só poderia ser mais um truque da minha mente_, pensei. Contudo eu tinha que ter certeza e por isso fui o mais rápido que conseguia em direção a minha visão. Só que quando viro de novo ela havia sumido, como se tivesse evaporado.

Fiquei ainda mais uma semana tentando procurar qualquer que fosse o vestígio de Isabella, mas não tinha como, não tinha seu sobrenome, não tinha uma foto, nada. Às vezes eu mesmo me perguntava se tudo isso não teria sido uma invenção da minha cabeça. Tentei exaustivamente mas não consegui nada e por isso segui com minha vida, mas nunca me esqueci da esperança que tive na idéia de que um filho meu estivesse dentro do ventre da Bella, um homem pode ao menos sonhar né ?

Sinto meu celular vibrar no bolso do meu paletó e o identificador de chamada mostra uma ligação do Emmet, já faz um tempo que não escuto desse maluco ...

- Fala amigo ! - respondi

- Eddie !!

- Emmet, já te disse para nunca me chamar assim !

- Ta, ta. Mas no fundo você sabe que gosta !!

- É, sei sei. Mas me diga qual a finalidade de tão importante ligação ? - perguntei

- Meu amigo, chegou o dia que nunca achamos que fosse chegar. Um de nós três vai se casar !

- Mentira ! Mas me encontrei com o Jasper ontem e ele não disse nada, porra, pelo que eu saiba nem namorada tem ! - falei confuso.

- Ô seu idiota ! Sou eu, pedi Rose em casamento e ela aceitou - ele disse orgulhosamente e por um segundo quase acreditei.

- HAHAHAHAH. Emmet você quase me enganou

- Eu to falando sério ! - Ele disse mais uma vez sem nenhum pingo de brincadeira no tom. Fiquei alguns segundos digerindo o utopia que seria ser casado com Emmet...

- Eu nunca achei que viveria pra ver esse dia. Emmet se casando, coitada da sua mulher - Rose era uma ótima pessoa, havia conhecido ela numa das viagens deles para Londres e apesar de parecer um pouco grossa com o tempo vai amolecendo. É muito bonita também, só não é meu estilo.

- Ta, ta. Entendi, mas por um lado eu também nunca achei que esse dia chegaria ! Agora eu preciso de você aqui mês que vem !

- E posso perguntar por que ? - questionei-o

- Ora bolas ! Eu preciso do meu padrinho na minha festa de noivado !!

- Emmet, que honra amigo ! Pode deixar, estarei aí, é só me dizer o dia certo que eu darei um jeito. Até !

- Até !

* * *

BPOV

_14 de Abril de 2009_

- Lizzie ! Levante querida ! - disse ao abraçar minha filha para acordá-la

- Mamãe, to com sono - ela mal disse pois tinha seus olhinhos cerrados e sua boquinha bocejando

- Ah então ta, acho que vou levar só o bunny pro zoológico hoje então - continuei fingindo ir embora

- Não mama, já acordei ! - Lizzie se levantou rapidamente e se jogou em mim.

Minha filhinha era realmente a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido comigo, se achava que ela era um anjinho na maternidade, agora ela parecia ainda mais uma criança excepcional. Era uma criança bem calma, quase não me deu trabalho nas madrugadas acordadas. Era também muito amorosa e comunicativa.

Havia aprendido a falar cedo e desde então não fica mais quieta, às vezes é até preocupante por que ela fala com todos, até com estranhos na rua...

Aos poucos se parecia mais comigo, porém ainda se parecia muito com ele. Seus olhinhos verdes, seus cachos até o ombro cor de bronze com sua adorável covinha na bochecha, não tinha quem não reparasse na rua ...

Agora ela é minha prioridade, muitas vezes arrumaram para mim encontros às escuras, mas eu nunca escondi o fato de ter uma filha. Alguns se desinteressavam na hora, outros eu não me interessava. Sei que é importante uma menininha ter um pai para chutar a bunda dos meninos que correrem atrás dela, mas nenhum parece ser bom o bastante.

Rose, Alice e até o Emmet foram quem principalmente me ajudaram a criá-la, sempre que precisava um deles estava disposto a largar tudo para me dar uma ajuda. No seu primeiro aniversário Alice deu a Lizzie um coelhinho rosa de pelúcia que desde então é peça constante no braço da minha filha, nós o chamamos de Bunny.

Uma das coisas que mais tenho medo é o dia no qual ela vai começar a perguntar sobre o pai, isso é inevitável. O que eu diria ?? Não poderia dizer que ele nos abandonou por que não é verdade, nem que ele não queria saber dela ... Mas como explicar algo tão complicado ?

Passamos o Sábado todo no zoológico, vendo os gorilas, leõs, cordeiros, cobras e os favoritos da Lizzie, girafas. Vai entender... Eu estava morta no final do dia já que apesar de calma, quando estimulada a menininha era uma bateria ambulante e sempre, mas não tenho do que reclamar. Nunca contrataria uma babá nem nada, se me comprometi com ela seria mãe nas horas boas e nas nem tão boas.

Hoje ia ser a festa de noivado da Rose e Emmet. Estou tão feliz por eles mas não posso esconder meu nervosismo de talvez encontrá-lo.

Com o passar desses dois anos eu percebi que culpar ele não faz sentido nenhum, se alguém tem culpa em minha filha não conhecer o pai sou eu. Mesmo que ele tivesse construindo outra família era meu dever falar a verdade, e o pior de tudo é que talvez ele saiba.

Eu acredito que o Emmet não deve ter contado, e a única pessoa que sabe realmente quem é o pai é ele. Mas eu não sei se hoje, se nos encontrarmos, ele irá perguntar sobre aquele dia no parque. Se ele perguntar o que vou falar ?? Se mentir existe a chance de ele descobrir tudo e a situação ficar pior ainda ... Ai Jesus ! Que desastre !!!

Já estava quase na hora de sairmos, iríamos eu e Alice pois Rose tinha ido de arrumar no salão e sairia direto de lá. Lizzie vai ficar em casa com uma babá que eu chamo só em casos de emergência, porque eu não gosto mesmo. Mas hoje é impossível eu levá-la comigo.

Hoje quando cheguei em casa dei a janta e um banho em Lizzie e botei-a pra dormir. Enquanto isso Alice me enchia o saco dizendo que não ia dar tempo pra me preparar e blá, blá, blá.

Depois de passar duas horas fazendo meu cabelo e maquiagem finalmente estava pronta. Já estávamos de saída então antes disso fui me despedir de Lizzie.

- Lizzie estamos indo tá ? - disse alisando seus cachos cor de bronze

- Mamãe ? - ela me perguntou sonolenta

- Sim querida, sou eu. - Ela olhou para mim durante alguns segundos e disse:

- Mamãe, você parece uma princesa ! - Eu corei, ao olhar para baixo me lembrei de como Alice e Rose me encheram o saco para me preparar bem para a festa, segundo elas seria uma chance de arranjar um milionário solteiro para eu me casar. Mas a única coisa que elas não entendiam é que eu NÃO ESTOU ATRÁS DE HOMEM. Se fosse por mim ficaria sozinha, com minha filhinha e meus amigos.

Mas mesmo assim tive que me curvar a seus desejos, por isso estou vestindo um vestido preto com estampa floral dourada, bem justinho até a cintura, bem curto e um pouco balonê, uma graça. Meu cabelo está solto e minha maquiagem está bem natural. Alice com seu estilo todo, com um vestido de seda estampado longo, bem alegre. Rose comprou um vestido rosa claro de crepe com um cintinho mais escuro, também tomara-que-caia terminando pelo joelho, bem elegante.

Alice veio ao meu socorro com uma pergunta:

- E a tia Alice como está Liz ?

- Tia ! Você parece uma princesinha também !!- ela fez o biquinho típico de quando ia perguntar algo - Por que eu não pareço uma ? - Elizabeth perguntou.

- Por que você já é uma querida, agora vá dormir !- disse já me encaminhando para porta, sem antes dar um beijo na testa da minha filha. Mal sabiam todos que aquela era a mais pura verdade.

Apesar de ser só uma festa de noivado o jantar se passava como uma recepção num hotel cinco estrelas aqui em NY, saiu na coluna social e tudo. Bem, a família do Emmet é bem conhecida, sendo filho de um senador. E Rose também tem uma família com bastante prestígio.

O salão estava muito bem decorado e os noivos radiantes. Rose estava deslumbrante, com um brilho próprio. Já Emmet estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido chegar até aqui.

Tropeço ao descer os últimos degraus da escada, sorte que ninguém viu. Apesar de ser uma das madrinhas quero passar despercebida nesse coquetel. Depois da minha quebra de relações com meus pais nunca mais soube nada deles, tudo o que sei veio pela Rose e Alice. Pelo visto mesmo com a vergonha minha mãe comentou com simplesmente TODOS daquele lugar que eu havia virado uma mãe solteira, algo que eu não me envergonho nem um pouco, mas o olhar que essas senhoras me mandavam agora enquanto pairava pelo salão faziam eu querer cavar um poço e me enfiar dentro. Me sentia tão desprotegida, ao desalento.

Precisava de uma bebida, e urgente.

Ao ir caminhando até o bar sinto uma mão tocar no meu ombro, ao me virar todos os sentimentos antes presos começam a voltar à tona.

"Isabella, precisamos conversar" ele disse.

* * *

Olá meus amores !!

Quem quiser as fotos das roupas é só ir no álbum : **h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m . b r / D e b o o r a A r a u j o / A s S u r p r e s a s D o A m o r #** (tirando os espaços).

Gente, antes que vocês saiam tirando conclusões, esse não é o Edward . hahahahahahha ; quem vocês acham que é ??

Ah !! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e quem comentar ganha uma preview do próximo capítulo !!

Respostas a algumas reviews de quem não é inscrito no site e por isso eu não posso responder por e-mail :

**julieide** : brigadaa ! eu estou muito feliz que estão gostando, apesar de já estar com os próximos capítulos escritos o próximo será postado Sábado !!

**Pri Cullen Malfoy :** ahhhn amiga ! você não sabe como é bom ler isso !! Depois de tantas vezes no colégio que eu tentava te induzir a essas histórias você está gostando da minha !!! =D hahahah a parte do livro é apenas uma "conhecidência do destino" hahahah . ah falando nisso depois me lembra de conversar ctg sobre um livro que eu comprei, MARA !

**Lyra :** eu também amo o conceito de idade média, mas tá empatado com dias modernos na votação, então não sei. É que eu tô com uma ideia boa se o resultado for id. média ou se for tempos modernos então ainda não está definido. Queria agradecer muito a você também por que eu achava que quando corrigisse pelo site fosse o suficiente, mas tem que corrigir antes de botar o cap, ai eu tive um trabalhão mas ainda bem que agora tá certinho, e graças a você !! MUITO OBRIGADA !!

**bruna carm : **hahah tadinho mesmo, ele vai ver a Lizzie sim, calma. Ela só vai tá um pouco maior, mas vai ser fofinho do mesmo jeito =))

**kika cullen** : hahahah verdade, tudo bem que na vida real eu até acho que ele alcançaria a Bella, mas tem que botar algumm drama né ? calma calma, ele não vai ver ela grávida, mas vai ter a chance de ver a filha, em breve !!

Beijoos e quem puder faça a autora feliz - **REVIEW** !!


	12. Rehab

BPOV

_14 de Abril de 2009_

- Eu pensei que tudo já havia sido dito há dois anos atrás – respondi

- Filha, não é assim. Na hora você sabe que sua mãe falou com o temperamento e não com a racionalidade – Charlie tentou amenizar a situação

- Não pai, eu me lembro muito bem, estava grávida e minha família que deveria ter sido a primeira a me apoiar foi quem me virou as costas. Machucou muito, mas agora estou melhor.

- Isabella, não tinha como termos outra reação que não fosse aquela, foi uma surpresa chegar no seu aniversário e ver minha filhinha com um barrigão de grávida. Foi um completo choque.

- Sim, concordo que eu deveria ter falado pra vocês as notícias, mas nem um inimigo mereceria o que Renne e você fizeram comigo.

- E eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso – ele disse – mas Bella, estou ficando velho e percebendo as prioridades da vida, não adianta nada vencer financeiramente se não tiver uma família com quem compartilhar. Querida, você é minha única filha que agora teve uma filhinha - ele parou, deu uma respirada funda e continuou - Bella eu gostaria de conhecer minha neta.

Como ousa ? Depois de tudo que me fizeram passar !

- Nunca ! Ao não se manifestar você definiu bem sua posição, ao lado _dela_. Não é assim que queriam ? Que sua vergonha fosse apagada dos históricos familiares ??? É assim que vai ser – disse nervosa, segurando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- Bella, você nunca seria apagada das nossas vidas. Você conhece sua mãe... Eu estou arrependido por não ter estado do seu lado.

- É pai, mas agora a ferida no meu coração já se concretizou. Virou pedra, por enquanto não deixarei vocês chegarem perto da minha filha. Quem sabe no futuro ... Mas agora, nesse momento, sem condições.

- Tudo bem filha, eu entendo, mas saiba que eu, sei pai, sempre estarei aqui pra você – ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Por mais que aquela conversa tenha me atingido eu tentei não demonstrar, virei e continuei meu caminho para o bar, precisando mais que tudo daquela bebida.

Depois de um Martini e alguns minutos me recompondo, pedi outro. Se tinha temido que este evento fosse ruim, não estava esperando o discurso emocionado de meu pai. Havia esperado tanto tempo para ouvir as palavras ditas, mas agora já parecia tarde demais... Senti as lágrimas caírem em cima da minha mão que erguia o copo quando escuto aquela voz, a voz que tantas vezes ouvi nos meus sonhos e delírios suspirar atrás de mim:

- Bella – Edward disse fracamente como se não acreditasse que fosse verdade. Enxuguei as lágrimas rapidamente e virei a cadeira, estando de face a face com o homem que mudou minha vida.

* * *

EPOV

Chegando à recepção já estava um pouco atrasado, havia tido uma reunião emergencial e por isso tive que adiar o vôo. Entrando nos grandes halls do hotel designei minha segurança para ficar do lado de fora.

A decoração estava muito elegante. Cumprimentei os noivos e comecei a socializar com os padrinhos e madrinhas. Algumas das madrinhas pareciam querer pular em cima de mim ao notar que eu não uso uma aliança. Era simplesmente desconfortável ter que responder perguntas como "Você é solteiro ?" ou ter que aceitar aqueles flertes incessantes. Saí de lá e comecei a andar pela festa, observando os convidados.

Avistei de longe uma mulher sentada de costas para os festejos, tinha cabelos marrons que caíam até a metade das suas costas, uma visão muito familiar. Ao chegar mais perto comecei a sentir o cheiro que há tanto tempo me alucinou no momento que o senti, e ainda tinha seu efeito. Parei atrás da mulher e me atrevi a perguntar o que estava engasgado na minha garganta desde aquele fatídico dia no parque.

- Bella ? – eu disse

Quando ela se virou tive certeza que nenhum sonho meu lhe fazia juz. Apesar de parecer um pouco triste no momento ela estava diferente, mas pra melhor, mais bonita que nunca. A surpresa em seus olhos um pouco inchados e sua boca entreaberta só me a faziam desejar ainda mais.

- Edward – ela respondeu. Depois do susto inicial todas as minha mágoas de um coração despedaçado voltaram, mas teria que as segurar por mais um pouco.

- Quer dançar ? – perguntei

- Acho que não é o melhor, já estava de saída .... – ela disse tentando fugir da responsabilidade.

- De novo ? – falei ressentido – Acho que isso já é um hábito seu .

- O que você quer dizer ? – ela perguntou enervada

- Eu quero dizer o que você entendeu muito bem, naquele dia você me deixou sem me dizer adeus.

- Ha ! Agora você quer botar a culpa em mim ? Não fui eu quem "consegui faturar fácil" ! – ela respondeu à margem das lágrimas.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando

- Agora você não sabe, que conveniente ... Me dá licença, _sua alteza_, que eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo algo que começou e terminou há anos atrás – ela disse e eu me senti magoado com o rótulo de produto passado que ela havia me dado. Mas algo me chamou atenção, SUA ALTEZA ?!, como ela sabia ???

- Não, agora vamos conversar . – eu disse pegando seu braço

- Edward, você está me machucando. Me largue – ela falou tentando sair do meu aperto.

- Desculpe, às vezes não consigo medir minha força ... Mas Bella, nós temos que conversar !

- Não temos não !!

- Temos sim, você pode achar que não vi mas me lembro muito bem daquele dia do parque, o dia em que você fugiu mais uma vez de mim – acusei-a e vi toda a cor de seu rosto sumir, a deixando branca como um floco de neve.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – ela disse mais uma vez tentando fugir.

- Sabe muito bem ! Bella, você estava grávida, é verdade ?? – perguntei o que queria há muito tempo.

- é . – ela responde muito baixo – Mas eu não sei o que isso pode ter a seu respeito. - disse mais uma vez levantando seu olhar e encontrando o meu.

- Tem tudo a ver comigo ! Essa criança pode ser minha !

- Mas não é, Lizzie não tem pai.

- Como não tem ? – perguntei irritado – foi uma fertilização divina então ? Por que pelo o que eu saiba é preciso de um homem e uma mulher para fazer um bebê.

Essa conversa não estava indo como havia planejado, nem um pouco como havia previsto. Por mais ressentido que estava eu ainda queria Bella na minha vida, como o ar que respiro.

- Olha Edward, passamos um dia juntos e viu como já discutimos ? Não era pra ser então vamos cada um seguir seu caminho – ela disse mais calma.

- Não, não vou seguir meu caminho, eu quero um esclarecimento. Essa menina, Lizzie, é minha filha ? – eu precisava saber a verdade senão ficaria maluco. Eu senti que ela hesitou um momento antes de responder.

* * *

BPOV

Poderia responder naquele momento toda a verdade, mas de que adiantaria ? Eu não poderia viver meu conto-de-fadas pois coisa assim não existe, se não deu certo há anos atrás não daria agora.

- Não, eu arrumei outra pessoa.

Vi seus olhos idênticos aos da minha filha ficarem deprimidos como se houvesse recebido uma dor extrema.

- Então acho que não era pra ser mesmo. – Edward termina a conversa, vira-se e sai andando em direção a saída.

Se antes estava lacrimejando agora o choro começou a me subir pela garganta. Precisava sair daquele ambiente, desse vestido. Era como se tentasse desesperadamente me livrar de tudo que me prendia, tentar ser livre, mas não conseguia. Estava me estrangulando, não conseguia mais respirar. Ao olhar meu redor percebi que estava sozinha e ninguém viria ao meu socorro. Tentei agarrar no balcão, mas foi em vão, senti minhas pernas falharem antes de apagar completamente.

* * *

EPOV

Caminhava derrotado até a saída quando ouço o barulho de alguma coisa bater no chão quando me viro e só vejo os cachos marrons estendidos no mármore. Meu sentimento de proteção bateu na hora e saí correndo em direção a Bella que estava desacordada no chão. Senti seu pulso que estava normal, deve ter sido só uma queda normal, mas ela estava tão branca...

Quando a levantei para levá-la em direção a um lugar mais reservado sinto algo molhado em minha camisa, no braço. Estranho e me viro para descobrir o que era quando vejo uma grande mancha vermelha de sangue na minha camisa branca, confuso de onde veio olho para o chão onde estava Bella e vejo uma poça de sangue.

Ela havia batido a cabeça, perdia muito sangue.

O mais rápido que pude instrui para que meus seguranças pegassem o carro e nos levassem ao hospital mais próximo. Todo o desentendimento passou no momento que percebi que talvez nunca mais fosse ouvir sua voz. Assegurei-a nas minhas mãos e saí depressa em direção a saída, no carro a única coisa que conseguia fazer era olhar intensamente àquela face desacordada, meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas só de pensar na idéia de nunca mais ver aquele olhar de novo. Chegando lá usei minhas conexões para ter certeza que ela receberia o melhor tratamento possível. Uma vez que ela estivesse seguramente recebendo tratamento liguei para a única pessoa que eu achava que deveria conhecê-la.

- Emmet ? – perguntei a ouvi-lo responder o telefone

- Edward meu chapa ! Cadê você ?

- Emmet, presta atenção. Eu encontrei uma conhecida minha aí, Isabella, e ela se acidentou, por isso a trouxe para o hospital. Por acaso você sabe de quem estou falando ?

- Isabella ? Isabella Swan ??? – ela perguntou nervoso

- Não sei o sobrenome dela Emmet...

- Só pode ser ... – escutei ele sussurrar no telefone – Olha ela é morena, magra com um vestido preto.

- É, na realidade ela caiu e bateu a cabeça, mas os médicos já estão fazendo os exames necessários.

- Ta, já estou indo pra aí.

Ela deve ser bem importante pra ele.

Alguns momentos depois o médico veio, me explicou que ela havia tido um ataque de pânico e que a contusão na cabeça havia sido mais superficial, mas que ainda teria que ficar até o dia seguinte em observação.

Senti como se tudo isso tivesse sido minha falta e apesar de Emmet e Rose insitirem em que eu fosse embora não consegui sair dali, não até que ela acordasse e eu me assegurasse que ela estava bem.

Dormira alguns minutos durante a noite, mas sempre acordava achando que ela precisaria de algo.

Já era de manhã e eu estava um caco, havia vindo de uma viagem internacional, quase sem dormir, e ainda passei a noite quase em claro.

Descobri pela Alice que Bella é uma das madrinhas, elas devem ser as melhores amigas de Rose que sempre escutei falar. Ela estava tão perto de mim e mesmo assim durante esses dois anos não consegui achá-la.

_15 de Abril de 2009_

Umas dez da manhã Bella abriu seus olhos, meio desnorteada e eu senti um sentimento de alívio indescritível. Acho que como eu ela estava cansada de só discutirmos, por isso depois de explicar como ela havia parado no hospital ficamos os dois no silencio confortável.

Já de tarde Bella estava quase sendo liberada quando entra Alice pela porta, parecia que ela nem percebia que estava num hospital, entrou rindo e já dizendo:

- Bella, olha quem veio buscar a mamãe !

Em seu colo estava uma menininha de uns dois anos ou menos, a filha, minha possível filha. Olhei para a tão bela garotinha, para Bella e pensei comigo mesmo, não tem como ela não ser minha filha. Suas feições espelham as minhas.

Naquele instante toda a amargura com a Bella voltou, a raiva dela ter mentido me consumiu e antes de nada olhei nos olhos culposos de Isabella.

* * *

Olá meus amores !

Que capítulo esquentado esse não ? hahahah quando eu tava escrevendo quase pulei da cadeira enquanto as palavrasiam saindo dos meus dedos !

Fiquei muito feliz que no ultimo capítulo algumas pessoas deixaram review falando como era a primeira vez que liam a história e se interessavam por ela, isso é um grande incentivo .

Resposta às reviews não login (não sei como dizer, maal):

**Pri Cullen Malfoy **: amiga eu sei, eu sei. Mas fazer o quê ? Eu AMO um drama hahahahahha . Enfim, mas em breve (daqui a dois capítulos) eles ficarão juntos, então é só esperar mais um pouquinho. Ah e amiga espero que seu ciso melhore logo !

**kika cullen**: ooi ! nossa que honra, minha história já está sendo usada numa paráfrase com o livro !! Eu amo essa parte em especial, o diálogo na campina, da droga. Eu AMO !! Que bom que você continua interessada na história !!

**bruna carmo:** hahahah verdade, o Emmet não seria tão sério. Nossa ! 10 anos ! Por mais malvada que eu possa ser 10 anos seria muita coisa, e além disso quem não quer ver o Edward se confundindo com roupinhas de bebê na hora de trocar a Lizzie ?? Eu só sei que eu quero !!

**Adinha Nery:** ACERTOO ! hahahah que bom que você começou a ler agora e está gostando dela ! Espero que continue com o interesse !

**Sunshine: **que bom que está gostando ! HAHAHAHAHAH ACERTOU COMPLETAMENTE! Cara da próxima vez não vou dar mais pistas, vocês são muito boas em adivinhação !

Enfim, obrigada a todas que comentaram, fizeram meu dia XD !! Ahh e da próxima vez não dou mais pistas, vocês são muito boas em adivinhação !!! Quem comentar ganham uma preview (EBAA !)

Dica: gente pra quem ama Twilight (como eeeeu ) tem uma coleção de livros mais recente que eu li o primeiro, e devo dizer, eu devorei o livro. Li ele todo em menos de um dia. É sobre vampiros também, mas é bem diferente de Crepusculo. É a série do Vampire Academy, o primeiro (e unico que já foi traduzido pro português) se chama "O beijo das sombras". Pra quem não leu, eu recomendo, vale à pena !!!

Beijoos, e já sabem né ? Uma **review** nunca vai mal !! Até terça !!


	13. Part of the List

BPOV

_15 de Abril de 2009_

Que dor de cabeça !

Acordei com minha cabeça latejando, estava no hospital. _De novo ..._ Mas o que me surpreendeu foi ver que mesmo com todos os empecilhos quem estava ao meu lado naquela manhã era Edward com olheiras e o mesmo terno de ontem.

Mesmo eu tendo mentido e tentando de qualquer maneira afastá-lo de minha vida, quem me salvou foi ele. Era bom demais pra ser verdade, o que teria feito para merecer alguém tão bom ? Mas não tinha mais como eu chegar e falar que menti, que a filha é _nossa_ e não só minha. Ele não teria mais como saber.

Por isso cada minuto que passava era um a menos que passaria com ele, estes passaram rápido demais. Estava já perto do horário de alta quando vejo entrar pela porta Alice com minha filhinha, que bom vê-la. Ela tadinha estava com uma carinha de preocupada, um amor.

Me lembrei então quem também estava na sala conosco, vi seu olhar seguindo-a até ela chegar, subir na cama do hospital e me abraçar. Sinto seu olhar agora em mim e nunca mais hei de esquecer o que senti. Nunca antes havia recebido um olhar com tanta emoção, tanto ódio e raiva sem nenhuma palavra ter sido dita e sabia naquele instante que havia cometido um erro que provavelmente nunca teria solução.

Ele se levantou com os punhos cerrados, vi que estava controlando sua ira, chegando mais perto da cama, se abaixou e disse.

- Olá ! Qual é seu nome ? – ele perguntou a Lizzie

- Plazer ! Meu nome é Elizabeth Swan ! E o seu ?

- Edward Cullen. Já te disseram que seus olhos são lindos ?

- Já – Lizzie respondeu animadamente – minha mamãe fala isso o tempo todo, ela disse que veio do papai.

Ah puta merda, lá vamos nós.

- Ah é mesmo ? – ele perguntou com uma voz irônica que nunca seria percebida por uma criança de um ano e meio – e me diga, quem é seu papai ?

- Não sei ué ! Ele não ta comigo desde que eu saí da barriga da mamãe – Lizzie disse – eu gostei de você ! – ela terminou abraçando-o

- Também gostei de você e espero vê-la novamente. Adeus minha princesa – ele se despediu com um beijo na testa dela.

Saiu do quarto sem nem me dar um adeus, sem um beijo sequer. Mas não sei como poderia esperar algo depois de eu ter feito as atrocidades que fiz, separá-lo da filha... Como pude ?

* * *

EPOV

Estava transtornado. Ver aquela menina na minha frente me fez pensar o que mais havia perdido, já via ela falar, ela andar, ela se expressar. Perdi tudo isso na vida da minha filha. Era indiscutível que ela realmente é minha filha, mesmo não tendo meu sobrenome. Elizabeth Swan, deveria ser Elizabeth Swan Cullen, o nome de uma princesa que ela realmente é.

Mas quanto ódio tinha no meu coração, o que havia feito para ter merecido tratamento tão hostil de Isabella ? Nem conhecia ela direito mas não entendo o por quê de ela esconder algo como isso de mim, é obvio que eu estaria do seu lado, agüentando o que fosse.

Mas ela não era a única que sabia, ao vagar pelas ruas de Nova York dentro do meu Volvo eu comecei a pensar em horizontes maiores, alguém que olhando para a menininha saberia na hora de quem ela era filha, Emmet. Alguém que se dizia meu irmão, como ele fez algo assim comigo ?

Mudei de direção, indo agora rumo a cobertura em que estive várias vezes, sem nem me tocar que ali, no mesmo local muitas vezes também esteve quem eu procurei tanto esses anos.

O elevador não subia rápido o suficiente, senti cada nervo do meu corpo ficar tenso com a adrenalina que corria pelas minhas veias naquele momento, mesmo Emmet sendo maior que eu nada me deteria.

Bati na porta e atendeu Emmet vestindo uma roupa de malhação.

- Edward, meu amigo ! Bella já está melhor ? – ele me cumprimentou naturalmente.

- Amigo ? Emmet, você é um traíra, não um amigo – disse com muito ódio

- Do que você está falando, está doido por acaso ? – ele perguntou ainda não entendendo.

- Estou doido sim, doido de ódio. Como você pode ? Botaria minha mão no fogo por você e é assim que me retribui ?

- Ainda não entendo do que você fala, o que eu fiz ?

- Ah você não se lembra ? – perguntei com feições calmas mas com um tom venenoso, hostil – que tal uma menininha ruiva de um ano e pouco com olhos exatamente iguais aos meus, isso te lembra algo ?

Sua face imediatamente entregou seus pensamentos. Ele entendeu o que eu estava falando, como se tivesse previsto, planejado, que um dia esse encontro aconteceria.

- Edward, você está muito irritado agora, acho melhor conversarmos depois senão você fará algo que poderá se arrepender depois. – ele tentou me acalmar botando a mão no meu peito, me distanciando dele.

- _Tira a sua mão de mim_. – disse com raiva – você tinha o dever de me dizer que eu havia tido uma filha, nesses dois anos nos encontramos inúmeras vezes e você não podia ter dito nada ?

- Não é assim, tinham muitas coisas, não só você e a Lizzie na história.

- Eu cansei das pessoas falarem como se eu não estivesse nem aí pra ela, CANSEI – minha raiva já estava transbordando e ele seria o primeiro no qual eu descontaria, com um punho cerrado levei de encontro com sua face.

O encontro acontece fortemente e depois só vejo seus lábios começarem a incharem, partira de novo para o ataque mas dessa vez ele se defendeu e me segurou pelas mãos.

- EDWARD PARA ! Eu entendo e mereço esse soco, mas para com isso e deixa eu lhe explicar !

- NÃO ! EU NÃO QUERO EXPLICAÇÕES, EU QUERO OS DOIS ANOS PERDIDOS DA MINHA VIDA DE VOLTA ! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ PASSANDO PELA MINHA CABEÇA, NÃO FAZ A MENOR IDÉIA.

- Irmão, calma – ele disse ainda me segurando, agora pelas costas.

Eu estava transtornado, nem eu mesmo me reconhecia naquele momento, havia perdido totalmente o controle, e só o obtive depois de alguns minutos presos no laço de aço que Emmet me dava.

- Edward deixa eu me explicar, pela nossa amizade cara, me escuta – Emmet pedia calmo da mesma maneira que estava desde o início, mesmo eu tendo despejado golpes sem piedade em sua face, que já estava ficando bem inchada.

Eu me sentei e sem mais nenhuma palavra olhei em seus olhos meio que admitindo que escutasse a explicação.

- Eu não te contei nada por pedidos da mãe da criança, da Bella. Edward eu sei que isso não me ausenta da culpa mas ela me pediu na cama do hospital, horas depois de dar a luz, não tinha como eu negar. Mesmo quando ela estava grávida eu já suspeitava que a criança podia ser sua, depois de você até hoje ela não teve mais ninguém. Mas só depois do nascimento que pude ter certeza ...

- Emmet, me desculpe por ter me descontrolado, mas o vazio dentro de mim é muito grande – desabafei

- Eu sei amigo, não consigo nem imaginar.

- Emmet, o que eu fiz para ela fazer isso comigo ? – eu perguntei

- Edward, a Bella sabe de tudo. Ela não quer botar a filha dela em risco, tenta entender.

- Tudo o que ?

- Tudo .

Ah merda ...

- Mas ela é minha filha, eu tinha o direito ! Não importa as circunstâncias, realeza ou não ela devia ter me contado !!

- Eu sei meu amigo, mas isso é algo que você tem que conversar com ela. Por que vocês não tentam conversar ? – Emmet perguntou esperançoso.

- Não, agora se a conversa acontecer eu vou perder a cabeça, eu preciso de um tempo. Quando eu estiver pronto virei, eu não te perdôo ainda mas saiba que compreendo seus motivos – disse – Adeus – me despedi por tempo indeterminado e sai da porta de seu apartamento do mesmo modo que entrei, com inúmeras aflições sem respostas.

* * *

BPOV

9_ de Maio de 2009_

Havia passado mais de um mês e nenhum sinal do Edward além daquele olho roxo que durou uma semana para sair do rosto do pobre do Emmet, mais uma vez ele levou as culpas por algo que eu havia feito. A culpa me consumiu cada dia mais, apesar de aparentar um sorriso no rosto para minha filha eu sentia como se tudo fosse uma farsa, o mundo que eu havia tentado estruturar pra ela não era verdade ...

Hoje seria o grande dia de Rose e Emmet, todos estavam correndo de lá pra cá no Loft para aprontar a noiva, e algumas outras pessoas que também estavam se arrumando aqui, incluindo a mãe de Rose e a mãe do Emmet, as outras madrinhas e Lizzie que foi convidada para ser a dama de honra.

O casamento ocorreria de tardinha e a festa à noite, agora já estávamos todas tirando as fotos do making of antes de partir para a cerimônia religiosa.

As madrinhas, que eram cinco no total usavam um vestidinho justo tomara-que-caia estampado e bem estruturado, cada uma de uma cor, o meu era rosa-choque e o da Alice era amarelo, cada um com seu parceiro. Menos eu, a presença do meu era indefinida ... Por minha culpa.

Lizzie parecia uma boneca, com seus cachinhos presos, só alguns soltos em seu rostinho, uma tiara de rosinhas na cabeça combinando com o buquet branco e o vestidinho todo branco de camadas rendadas brancas com uma faixa também branca na cintura. Estava toda animada ...

Fui entrar no quarto de Rose por que ela havia pedido pra conversar comigo, apesar de estar acostumada com sua beleza até tomei um susto. Ela estava maravilhosa. Tinha seu cabelo preso num bonito penteado que segurava também o véu todo rendado que por sua vez combinada com o vestido tomara-que-caia branco justo e também todo rendado, abrindo víeis no final, deixando-o rodado, era a noiva perfeita. Sua maquiagem estava leve, bem natural.

- Bella, como estou ?

- Querida, nunca houve noiva mais bela que você !

- Ah ! Muito Obrigada ! Bella, depois de hoje eu não vou mais viver aqui com vocês, e por isso preciso ter essa conversa, a qual já tive com Alice. Amiga, não se arrependa, eu sei que você pode ter errado mas não deixe que esses erros do passado entrem no lugar do seu futuro.

Tinha lágrimas nos olhos assim como ela, Rose, nem mesmo no dia do seu casamento ela deixava de ser superprotetora...

- Obrigada amiga, vou tentar ;

- Ah viu só ? Fez eu até estragar a maquiagem, agora vamos logo que eu não quero ver o Emmet fugir daquele altar ! – ela disse tentando animar os ânimos.

- Hahaha como se ele não soubesse que se fizer isso você caçará ele como uma ursa raivosa – disse Alice entrando no quarto.

Nós três nos abraçamos e uma vez por todas deixamos aquela casa onde vivemos tantas lembranças mas que voltaria de hoje tendo uma moradora a menos.

- Mama, mama ! – Elizabeth gritava em minha direção. Já estávamos todos se posicionando nos devidos lugares para entrar na Igreja. Ao ouvir seus gritos fui ao seu encontro.

- Fala filha, o que houve ? – perguntei preocupada.

- Mama, não quero mais ir ! – ela disse fazendo biquinho que nem o pai.

- Querida, é só andar até lá a frente ...

- Mas mama, tem muita gente.

- Faz o seguinte então, vou te ensinar meu segredo pra não ter medo ta ?

- Ta ! – ela aceitou animadamente

- É só você ficar olhando pra alguém que ta onde você quer chegar, assim você nem percebe que já chegou, esquece o resto.

- Mas mama, to com medo !

- Não precisa ter medo, mamãe promete que estará atrás de você caso alguma coisa aconteça, tudo bem ?

- Ta, acho que sim.

Vi minha filha entrar, estava com o coração na boca. No começo ela hesitava um pouco, mas parecia que depois de algo ela começou a andar mais confiantemente, o que seria ?

- Rose, você está perfeita, seja muito feliz – Alice disse.

- Sempre estaremos aqui, o tripé. - eu me incluí no momento

- Obrigada amigas ! – Rose que já estava emocionada respondeu.

As duas madrinhas por parte do Emmet entraram, Alice entrou em seguida e depois viria eu, seguida de Rose e do pai dela. Eu tentava amenizar a situação para Lizzie mas eu mesma odiava essas horas, todos olhando pra mim. Quase congelei quando vi quem estava no altar, com Lizzie ao seu lado.

Ele havia vindo, prestar a homenagem ao amigo mesmo depois de tudo, Edward.

Não conseguia fazer o que tinha ensinado, não tinha coragem.

Tropeço no salto alto do sapato, mas evito a queda. Mais uma vez tenho que olhar pra frente e continuar a andar, não importa o que esteja acontecendo a minha volta.

* * *

Olá meus amores !

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, não tenho nem palavras para dizer o quanto animada eu fiquei !! =D !!

As fotos do vestido de noiva, das madrinhas e da daminha estão no álbum (sem espaços) :** h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m . b r / D e b o o r a A r a u j o / A s S u r p r e s a s D o A m o r #**

Resposta às reviews não associadas ao site :

**Mina: **brigada querida ! fico feliz que a história está te agradando !!

**Sunshine**: hahahahahahhahaha ! ia até ser engraçado ver ele apanhando, mas ele tem todo o direito de ficar zangado depois do que fizeram com ele !

**bruna carmo :** ooi amor ! que bom que te divertiu essa idéia por que eu estou seriamente no futuro incluí-la na fic !! Ela podia até ter mentido, mas é como dizem, mentira tem perna curta .

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** hahahahaha entendo, entendo amiga ! e muito obrigada por estar gostando assim ! Mas toda história tem que ter um pouquinho de drama antes que eles finalmente possam ter o final de faz de contas !! A senhora que deve estar muito feliz já que hoje vai ver o filme com o seu pretendente né !! hahahaha vai ser MARA !

Gentee já sabem né ? Quem comenta ganha o presentinhoo (previeew ! UEBA !)

Muito obrigada e até a próxima (Sábado, sem falta dessa vez !)

Beijoos !


	14. Ne me quite pas

EPOV

_9 de Maio de 2009_

- Aceito – ouvia meu amigo falar olhando intensamente nos olhos da sua futura esposa.

A cerimônia passava normalmente. Contudo, parecia que ninguém além de mim e Bella sentíamos a tensão correndo naquele altar.

Não planejava vir ao casamento, mas não podia deixar meu amigo na mão, depois de tanto que ele já fez por mim. Esse tempo que passei sozinho, nos campos ingleses, foi muito bom. Parei pra pensar o que teria feito se estivesse no lugar da Bella, botar uma criança na vida que tinha a dois anos atrás seria uma loucura. E eu, sendo quem era, o que teria falado ? Provavelmente ela está certa, teria a machucado ainda mais. Contudo, esse _ainda mais_ era o que não entendia, quando foi que tinha a machucado ??

Por essas e outras perguntas que ainda precisavam ser respondidas eu voltei, ainda pensava em voltar ao escutar a marcha nupcial na Igreja, mas ao ver minha filha entrar com a própria elegância do sangue que tem fiquei fascinado, depois a mãe.

Que feitiço ela tinha... Uma olhada e eu esquecia de todos os meus problemas. Ao vê-la tropeçar tive uma vontade enorme de ir lá, segurá-la nas minha mãos assegurando-me que ela não sofreria mais nenhum acidente, mas não podia. Não estava nessa posição, _ainda_.

Quando voltei a mim a cerimônia já tinha acabado, e tive que dar os braços a Bella para sairmos da Igreja. Mais uma vez a corrente elétrica passou por nós, mas tive que fingir que não sentia nada. Tiramos as fotos que estavam programadas e continuava a ignorá-la durante todo o processo. Não que estivesse com raiva nem nada, mas é porque eu não sabia o que fazer. Nunca tinha experimentado isso na vida antes, ter ódio e paixão por uma mesma pessoa, eram sentimentos que lutavam para tomar conta de mim.

A festa estava sendo feita no interior de um hotel desses luxuosos, ainda bem pois o tempo estava fechando e provavelmente cairia uma forte chuva.

A festa acontecia normalmente, chegando a hora dos discursos, cada um fazendo o seu. Tinha já havido o da Alice, do Jasper que por sinal não conseguiam se desgrudar, agora vi ao meu lado Bella se levantar para dar o dela.

- Rose, eu e Alice sempre fomos muito unidas, como se fôssemos nós três juntas contra tudo desde pequenas – elas se entreolharam e deram uma risada - Sempre que algo me deixava triste era elas a quem eu recorria, sempre foram a única certeza da minha vida. Mas nós crescemos, e com isso vieram problemas que nem sempre podemos resolver, surpresas que a princípio parecem ser terríveis mas depois se mostram o melhor já acontecido. Gostaria de agradecer a Rose – ela dizia já chorando timidamente olhando para a amiga – por todos os momentos nos quais eu sabia que você se pudesse me protegeria de tudo. Te amo amiga, e Emmet espero que cuide bem dela hein !

Bella terminou seu discurso, quando olhei ao redor percebi que todos ficaram emocionados. Era minha vez agora.

- Emmet, não nos conhecemos a tanto tempo, mas durante essa pequena duração você se transformou num parceiro leal e assim inestimável. Antes nunca achava que você poderia arranjar alguém que te aturasse para todo o sempre, mas pelo visto achou alguém perfeita. Estou orgulhoso de você meu amigo, feliz por estar vendo que direção maravilhosa a sua vida está tomando e serei eternamente grato por todos os momentos que mesmo eu não entendendo você tentou nada mais que me proteger, às vezes até de mim mesmo. Obrigada !

Também me levantei e abracei os dois. Com nossos discursos todos já haviam falado, então o Dj anunciou o momento da valsa dos pais com as filhas.

Eu sei que nada estava determinado ainda e que eu provavelmente iria assustar Llizzie, mas eu precisava daquele momento, por isso olhei ao meu lado para pedir permissão a Bella, que acenou com a cabeça após ficar um momento pensativa.

Andei até aonde Lizzie estava sentada e falei.

- Elizabeth, se lembra de mim ?

- É Lizzie, Ed...Edw... Eddie – eu odeio quando qualquer um me chama assim, mas ela eu deixaria pois com cada palavra meu coração se amolecia ainda mais.

- Que tal dançar comigo ?

- Mas você não é meu papai.

- Vamos fingir que sim, que tal ? – eu disse e a sua carinha se iluminou.

Peguei ela no colo e durante toda a música fique abraçado o máximo que pudia sem machucá-la, não queria deixá-la ir, sentia que ela era uma parte de mim e não sei como vivi um ano e pouco da vida sem ela. Era meu tesouro.

Quando abri os olhos me deparei com Bella em pé, perto da porta, olhando na nossa direção com um olhar melancólico, mas tão triste, desolada e chorando. Parecia que ninguém notava a pequena crise que ocorria, como se ninguém estivesse realmente preocupado ou olhando pra ela. Uma vez que ela percebeu minha atenção, ela rapidamente se virou e saiu correndo em direção a porta. No mesmo momento não consegui pensar em outra coisa senão ir atrás dela.

- Lizzie, vou deixar você com sua tia Alice que eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas, tá ?

- Aham !! – ela me respondeu sem nem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Andei em direção a ela, contei rapidamente o que havia acontecido, a princípio ela ficou preocupada e queria ir atrás da Bella, mas eu insiti em ir eu mesmo. Após deixar Lizzie em segurança saí correndo pela saída, chegando na rua na qual caía uma chuva torrencial.

Andava sem rumo e batendo o desespero começo a correr, procurando em cada beco algum sinal de Bella, nada. Já estava perdendo as esperanças quando dentre os barulhos de buzinas ouço um choro vindo de um pouco mais a frente na mesma avenida. Não conseguia quase ver nada de tanta chuva, mas alcancei o barulho e vi na minha frente Bella andar cambaleando , chamei seu nome e ela se virou.

- Bella, por que ? – perguntei finalmente exaurindo a tensão do dia.

- Edward, me deixa, eu não mereço ... – e com isso ela cambaleou, se salto prendeu em alguma fissura da rua e ela caiu na minha frente. Por mais raiva que tinha meu instinto falou mais alto e rapidamente estava ao seu lado, me preparando para carregá-la nos meus braços. Estávamos os dois estendidos no chão em plena Nova York.

- Bella, me escuta, me explique porque você escondeu ela de mim ?

- Edward, você estava noivo e eu achei que ela seria só um empecilho, fiquei com medo.

- Noivo ? O que está falando ???? – perguntei confuso.

- Da T-Tanya – ela respondeu mais confusa ainda.

Não sei como mas percebi ao meu redor um flash, _merda_ eles haviam me seguido do hotel, precisávamos sair daqui urgente.

- Bella, você está congelando, vamos continuar essa conversa no meu apartamento.

Dispensei a segurança e rapidamente cheguei ao apartamento, trouxe uma toalha para Bella que continuava a me olhar com aqueles olhos tristonhos, me quebrando cada vez mais.

- Edward, olha, eu cometi o erro da minha vida, me envergonho disso agora, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Mas tenta me entender, parecia a melhor coisa. Me desculpe.

- Se desculpar agora é fácil ... Mas calma, o que você disse da Tanya ? Como você sabe sobre ela ?

Ela enxugou os olhos e falou:

- Eu ia te contar a princípio, por isso pedi seu telefone ao Emmet. Quando tomei coragem e telefonei uma mulher atendeu o telefone dizendo ser sua noiva, ela se chamava Tanya. – Bella começa a chorar novamente – e disse já saber do meu truque, que eu ia dar um golpe através da nossa filha. Edward, eu nunca faria isso ! Diga isso a sua mulher, ela não me conhece para ficar tirando conclusões.

A ira me fervia a cabeça agora, não só a Tanya mentiu para Bella como ainda a insultou, como ousa aquela vaca interesseira !

- Bella, nada disso é verdade .

- O que não é verdade ?

- Tudo .

- Quer dizer que você não se casou ?

- Não, depois de você eu não consegui olhar para nenhuma mulher da mesma forma. A questão é, eu fiquei triste que você não tenha me confiado com nossa filha, mas eu compreendo. E proponho algo, estou cansado de todos esses encontros e desencontros. Que tal tentarmos abrir uma nova página das nossas vidas ?

- Mas Edward, nós vivemos em mundos completamente diferentes, realidades opostas.

- Bella, o meu mundo é você e a Lizzie, aonde vocês estiverem é o meu lugar.

- Ohn Edward – seus soluços haviam parado, um brilho tomou conta do seu olhar e nos deixamos levar por um desejo que há muito tempo já parava pelo ar, o de um pelo outro.

A mistura de ansiedade, luxúria e paixão nos levou a loucura. Cada toque que sentia de sua pele rosada me fazia ficar mais duro e a querer-la mais e mais.

- Ahn Edward ! Eu esperei por tanto tempo, não consigo mais esperar – ela gemeu no meu ouvido depois de ter mordiscado o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Também não agüentava mais esperar, entre gemidos e suspiros, sem cortejos nenhum entrei por completo dentro dela, ambos estáticos por um momento só aproveitando a satisfação de contentamento.

Comecei ao vai-e-vem devagar mas logo assumi um ritmo acelerado. No momento não estava preocupado com como ela poderia ficar sentida, só pensava no agora. E agora a única coisa que importava era conseguir atingir o mais profundo possível, não demorou muito até que ambos atingíssemos nosso clímax.

Saí de cima dela, tirando o meu peso e deitei-me no chão ao seu lado. Havíamos acabado de batizar a sala. Pelo visto nunca vai dá tempo de chegarmos até o quarto mesmo ...

Viro pro lado, olhando em seus olhos e vejo que o desejo não se extinguiu, senão aumentou. Nós não havíamos nos contentado, mesmo depois de ter aquele sexo violento. Eu precisava dela, e ela de mim. Não demorou muito para que a dose se repetisse várias vezes durante a noite.

* * *

BPOV

_10 de Maio de 2009_

Abri meus olhos suavemente ao cheiro de laranja, quando olhei ao meu redor estava num quarto escuro, com os lençóis envoltos ao meu redor de seda pretos, não entendi até ouvir na cozinha ele me chamar.

- Bella, já acordou querida ?

E eu que pensava que isso tudo havia sido um sonho ... Nunca poderia imaginar como o dia ontem teria acabado, e pela minha sensação de hoje acabou da melhor maneira possível. Quando levantei comecei a sentir os efeitos das várias vezes que fizemos ontem, mas repetiria todas alegremente se necessário. Sem me olhar no espelho peguei uma blusa de malha do Edward que estava estendida no chão e rumei a cozinha. Chegando lá percebi o estrago que havia feito, as costas estavam todas arranhadas, com marcas que se estendiam pelos músculos saltitantes.

- Edward ! Desculpa, olha o que eu fiz !! Ta doendo ?

- Ahn ?? Do que você ta falando ? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Das suas costas, eu a arranhei toda !

- É, pensando bem ta doendo um pouco .

- Ah Edward, desculpa, a gente devia ter pegado mais leve !! O que eu posso fazer pra melhorar, pegar um gelo na geladeira ? – eu perguntei já me direcionando pro freezer.

- Não, não, tenho uma idéia melhor. Aposto que um beijinho vai melhorar.

Ah, agora eu entendi aonde ele queria chegar, mas se ele quer brincar, eu já conheço bem essa brincadeira. Comecei gentilmente beijando cada parte machucada de suas costas, e com isso ia sentindo seu pelo se eriçar de arrepio.

- Pronto querido, agora já está bem melhor, mas eu tenho que ir no banheiro ... – eu fingi estar ocupada e me levantei da cadeira rapidamente, mas Edward nem esperou eu sair do lugar e já tinha me agarrado pela cintura e me jogado em cima do seu colo.

- EDWARD ! – eu meio que reclamei meio que gemi.

- Bella, eu acho que ta doendo aqui também – ele disse apontando pra bochecha. Eu prontamente o beijei.

- Ta melhor agora ?

- Não, ainda ta doendo, um pouquinho mais pra baixo – eu o beijei no cantinho da boca.

- Ah e agora ?

- Não, não, um pouco mais pra direita – ele disse, mas dessa vez quem veio foi ele, me dando um beijo longo e delicioso na boca. Após reinterarmos nossa respiração eu ainda ousei:

- Mais alguma dor ?

- Acho que eu posso estar lembrando de algumas... – ele disse enquanto já me carregava em direção ao quarto.

* * *

Olá queridos !!

Gente, finalmente depois de muitos pedidos eles estão juntos, EBAAA ! E ficarão assim, pelo menos por enquanto, nunca se sabe né *carademalvada* hahahahha !!

Muito obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews e pelo apoio, fico feliz em saber que minha história agrada a maioria de vocês !!

Sobre a outra história que farei eu já tenho uma idéia, nos dias modernos, e estou bem animada. Mas vou deixar acabar essa aqui antes, ela deve ter mais uns 5, 6 capítulos.

Respostas às reviews não-associadas:

**juleide:** oi querida !! obrigada mais uma vez pela review e que bom que você está ainda gostando !! É, eu tento às vezes deixar o mais fofinho o possível !! =D

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** oi amiiga ! hahahah espero que qdo vc volte de viagem perçeba que eu não quero matar nimguém já que os dois finalmente ficaram juntos. Ah e sobre a Alice e o Jasper, eu não esqueci deles não, tanto que no background da história aparece algumas menções deles juntos, mas o foco da história é Edward e Bella, por isso não posso prometer que vá aparecer muita coisa sobre eles não ... Beijoos !

Beijoos e ahh se possível **cliquem naquele botãozinho verde (bem no centro) e revieww (= ganhar uma previeew =p)** !!

Débora


	15. Stuck in a Moment

BPOV

_10 de Maio de 2009_

Já era de tarde e estávamos deitados na cama, o quarto do Edward tinha uma grande janela da qual podia se ver toda a cidade, incluindo o Central Park. Estávamos os dois um do lado do outro, enquanto eu olhava para a bela vista percebi que o olhar de Edward era para algo muito diferente, para mim. Como se fosse numa devoção ou algo assim.

Envergonhada, minhas bochechas se avermelharam e eu disse:

- Edward, como você pode ser tão compreensivo ? – disse suavemente e ele ficou por alguns segundos pensando antes de responder.

- Bella, não é que eu tenha esquecido do que você fez, não. Eu só acho que vale mais a pena tentar recomeçar pensando num futuro lindo que temos juntos ao invés de remoer o passado.

- Mas Edward, como faremos isso – disse enquanto indicava com o dedo nós dois – funcionar ?

- Bella, minha maravilhosa Bella, quantas vezes terei que te dizer que você se preocupa muito ? Vão acontecer coisas boas e ruins, mas o importante é que fiquemos juntos, com a Lizzie. Mas falemos sobre isso depois, me fale sobre ela.

- Bem, ela é uma menininha com um ano e alguns meses, e apesar da idade é muito espera. Já sabe falar algumas coisas, formar frases e sabe andar. É muito mimada pelas tias e por mim, sempre recebeu todo o amor que eu pude oferecer.

- Ao mesmo tempo que fico feliz em ver que ela teve um ano muito amoroso fico triste em não estar do lado dela.

- Edward, me desculpa de novo. Não sei como pude fazer isso contigo – disse já lacrimejando, por mais que a culpa tenha diminuido pelo perdão ela ainda me come as entranhas por dentro.

- Calma Bella, esquece que eu disse isso. A partir de agora não quero ver mais nenhuma lágrima no nosso futuro.

- Edward, eu odeio ser realista, mas tenho que ser pelo bem da nossa filha – vi que ao me referir a ele como pai seus olhos brilharam, _adorável_ – mas, como ficamos ? Eu moro em Nova York, você em Londres e você sabe muito bem o quão diferentes são nossas origens.

- Você então sabe mesmo da onde são minhas origens ?

- Superficialmente, sim. Quando descobri seu nome e que estava grávida resolvi procurar, curiosa quando Tanya falou que eu estaria dando um golpe real ou algo assim – gelei só lembrando nas vis palavras que foram arremessadas em mim – e foi então que eu achei, ou melhor, que eu descobri que você é na realidade o Príncipe Edward. Por que você não me disse nada ?

- Bella, olha pelo meu lado. A vida toda as pessoas vieram se relacionar comigo pensando em algum benefício futuro. Mesmo quando eu nem as conhecia elas sempre queriam tirar alguma coisa de mim. Isso fez com que eu me fechasse muito a sinceridade, só as pessoas mais íntimas realmente viam o verdadeiro eu. Com você não teria como ser diferente, nós nos conhecíamos a um dia. Por mais que eu quisesse te contar me diz sinceramente, qual seria sua reação ?

- Eu sairia correndo – ela sussurrou

- Exatamente. Eu sei que minha vida olhos externos pode parecer complica, com o ataque da mídia e a pressão por ser uma referência. Mas Bella, se vocês aceitassem meu convite eu juro que faria tudo valer a pena – ele disse seriamente olhando no fundo da minha alma.

- O que você está tentando dizer Edward ?

- Bella, vocês duas se mudariam comigo para Londres ?

Eu fiquei sem reação, depois de tudo que passamos parecia ainda ser muito cedo. _PÁRA ! De uma vez por todas, se jogue sem medo de errar _. Meu coração gritava enquanto minha mente pensava nos riscos de expor minha filha aos holofotes do mundo, o risco de deixar a vida que havia duramente estruturado aqui. Mas teria que tentar, Elizabeth merecia crescer conhecendo o pai.

- Sim, adoraríamos morar com você, Edward !

Seu rosto se iluminou com uma emoção inomeável. Estava radiante, e eu nada mais que me contaminei com essa felicidade, ficamos os dois abraçados no esplendor de não saber o que vem pela frente, mas mesmo assim não se importando.

* * *

EPOV

Bella havia aceitado meu convite, não poderia estar mais feliz. Mesmo ela não sabendo antes até de vir pra cá já havia organizado tudo em Londres para a chegada delas. Não tinha como saber se nós daríamos certo, mas eu tinha que tentar. Cheguei até a contar aos meus pais, eu achava que iriam me massacrar por ter sido tão irresponsável e por não me arrepender. Mas não, foram compreensíveis. E até ficaram felizes ao saberem que tinham uma netinha, e que queriam conhecê-la o mais rápido possível. Esme já estava até acabando de decorar um quartinho para Lizzie quando eu saí de Londres para o casamento.

- Lizzie tem alguém que gostaria que conhecesse. – Bella disse ao entrarmos na sala de estar do Loft onde parecia que morava ela mais alguém, presumivelmente Alice.

- Mama, Lizzie sentiu falta ! – a menina disse ao tentar correr, mas caindo no caminho, em direção a Bella.

- Filhinha, meu amor, calma, mama já vem. Liz – Bella disse já com a menina no colo – esse é seu papai.

Eu estava nervoso e suando bicas, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente nunca se lembraria desse momento, eu me lembraria.

- Oi Lizzie ! – eu disse tentando parecer amigável.

- Mas, esse não se chama Papai, esse é o Eddie ! – ela falou confusa.

- Não querida – Bella riu – ele se chama Edward, sim. Mas esse é o seu pai.

- Papa ? – Lizzie disse olhando para mim.

- É Liz, eu sou seu pai.

Ela olhou para mim como se visse em sua frente um quebra-cabeças como aqueles que ela estava brincando. Mas sua natureza bondosa de criança falou mais alto.

- Eddie você é que nem a mama então ? – ela perguntou

- É querida, de agora em diante, mais ou menos vai ser assim – eu disse. Ela pareceu não entender muito bem, mas no mesmo momento pulou em meus braços, eu não podia estar me sentindo melhor, eu com meus dois amores. – ah e Lizzie sabe o que mais ? O vovô e a vovó querem te conhecer !

- Vô e vó ? – Lizzie perguntou

- É querida – eu falei estranhamente, será que os pais de Bella não estavam mais vivos ou algo assim ?

- Não sei que que é isso ... – ela disse

- Não faz mal, são duas pessoas que queriam conhecê-la – eu disse tentando mudar a direção da conversa.

- Então ta , mama, to com soninho – Liz disse bocejando

- Vamos querida, já esta mesmo na hora de ir dormir

Depois de algum tempo esperando na sala Bella voltou e se sentou aconchegada em mim no sofá.

- Minha Bella ?

- Sim ?

- O que houve com os seus pais para Lizzie não conhecê-los ?

Vi que ela endureceu nos meus braços e hesitou antes de responder.

- Eles não estão por perto. – ela disse simplesmente tentando cortar o assunto.

- Por que ? – perguntei

- Por que foi uma escolha deles, simples assim.

- O que eles fizeram ? – perguntei já começando a me preocupar com o que Bella possa ter sofrido.

- Nada Edward, é passado, deixa.

- Não Bella, eu vejo que isso ainda te machuca e eu preciso que você acredite em mim. Eu estou aqui do seu lado pra tudo, somos eu e você contra o mundo !

- É que eu não tinha contado pra eles que estava grávida, aí no meu aniversário eles vieram me visitar e se depararam com a ilha deles e um barrigão. Não levaram isso bem, minha mãe se mantendo naquele jeito frívolo falou que eu não era mais uma filha para ela, e meu pai só seguiu, sem falar nada. – ela disse e eu vi o quanto era difícil para ela.

- Ah meu amor ! Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso sozinha ! – eu disse a abraçando e senti as primeiras lágrimas molharem minha camisa pólo de malha.

Nada mais precisava ser dito, e com isso o longo dia terminou com eu levando Bella para cama, dormindo esperando que o amanhã fosse melhor.

_11 de Maio de 2009_

Dizer que eu estava nervoso ao entrar nesse bistrô era pouco. Como Emmet e Rose não iam sair imediatamente em lua-de-mel Bella fez questão em que nós reuníssemos todos nossos amigos para explicar tudo, antes de viajarmos para Londres. Como ela havia me dito, depois de agüentar nossos problemas por tanto tempo eles mereciam uma explicação. Mas isso não fazia com que eu estivesse um pouco menos nervoso. Ao entrarmos no restaurante vi Emmet com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Rosalie e Alice com uma cara de confusas e Jasper com uma cara de pensativo, como sempre.

Nos sentamos na mesa e pedimos o brunch e então aquele silêncio desconfortável no qual a primeira palavra falado não parecia que ia sair se instalou até que Alice, finalmente faliu algo.

- Ta, eu não sei vocês, mas eu não estou entendendo NADA ! – ela disse com seu jeito hiperativo.

- É, eu também não – Rose se expressou.

- Bem, por onde começar ? – Bella falou olhando pra mim – Rose, Alice Edward é o pai da Lizzie.

- Quem é Lizzie ?? – Jasper perguntou enquanto a boca tanto da Alice quanto de Rose pareciam bater no chão de tão abertas que estavam

- Lizzie é a minha filha, e a da Bella – eu disse.

- PERAÍ, VOLTA A FITA E CONGELA ! - Alice berrou no meio do restaurante

- Você sabia disso ? – Rose falava enquanto começava a dar tapas nas costas do Emmet.

- Que droga ! Por que todo mundo acha que pode bater em mim por causa disso ? – ele gritou meio que rindo.

- Gente, PARA ! Eu sei que vocês duas devem estar pensando, como eu posso estar sentada ao lado dele ?! Mas eu resolvi todos os meus problemas – Bella interrompeu a briga.

- Você tem certeza querida ? – Alice perguntou.

- Tenho. Não foi só ele que errou, eu também errei. Além de haverem muitos mal entendidos no caminho. Mas agora eu tenho certeza, vale à pena tentar.

Depois de ouvir tão belas palavras eu não agüentei e beijei-a com toda a paixão que estava sentindo.

* * *

BPOV

- Isso é o que eu chamo de reconciliação – Emmet bravejou.

- Bella, vamos ao banheiro ? – Rose perguntou. Mesmo com medo aceitei e Alice nos seguiu. Chegando lá as palavras começaram a ser arremessadas.

- Bella, ta MALUCA ? VOCÊ VAI ACEITAR ISSO TÃO FACILMENTE ?! – Alice perguntou mais como se fosse uma certeza que uma pergunta.

- É, depois de tudo que você sofreu você vai deixar assim, ele voltar ? – Rose agora que se irritou.

- Gente ! Eu agradeço pela atenção de vocês mas é minha vida, e eu sei o que estou fazendo. Lizzie merece um pai, e eu tenho certeza que ele será um pai divino. Fala a verdade, antes de saberem que ele era o meu Edward vocês tinham até gostado dele !

- Isso é verdade ... – Alice agora se lembrava – Mas querida, estamos com medo de você se machucar mais do que da ultima vez.

- Eu sei Ali, e entendo. Mas o quanto eu poderei me machucar com o arrependimento de não ter tentado ?

- Você que sabe – Rose aceitou – mas eu te digo uma coisa, eu não gosto dele !

- Já eu gosto ! Mesmo não tendo contado pras suas amigas - ela me mandou um olhar maldoso - eu sinto que vocês serão muito felizes – Alice pressentiu.

- Brigada meninas pela compreensão.

Voltamos a mesa e eu ao meu porto seguro, ao lado do Edward, onde esperava ficar pra sempre, mesmo com os problemas e dores de cabeça.

* * *

Olá meus amores !

Nossa, eu fiquei muito surpresa no feedback de vocês do ultimo capítulo, impressionante ! =D

Amanhã é a comic con eu acho e quem além de mim não vê a hora de recebermos aqueles vídeos e fotos MARAAS de new moon ?!?! HANDS UUUUP ! XD Gente, tenho que confessar, por mais que eu tenha uma quedinha pelo Robert Pattinson eu queria mesmo é que ele e a Kristen fossem um casal de vez, mas enfim, quem sabe ..

Ahh, antes que eu esqueça, eu vou começar algo novo, a história já tá mais pro final mas a partir de agora eu vou passar a indicar uma fic que eu acha que valha a pena:

Salvamento de Prazer (autora : kika cullen) : é um Edward SEAL (tipo marinheiro) MUITO gostoso, e queeeeeeeeeeente ! eu to amando até agora, então quem puder ir lá dar uma visitadinha eu asseguro que vale a pena !! =D

AGRADECIDA A TODAS AS REVIEWS !! Vocês fazem meu dia,eu fiquei abismada só que no cap passado nimguém nem tocou na Tanya, eu achava que vcs tinham acreditado no casamento !

Beijo e um queijo !

(Acharam que eu ia esquecer né ? Clique no botãozinho verde e ganhe uma preview !!)


	16. Halo

BPOV

27 de Maio de 2009

_**Parece que nosso príncipe encontrou sua donzela indefesa em plena selva de pedra chamada Nova York**._

_Em Nova York foram vistos o Príncipe Edward Cullen com uma bela morena, agora identificada como uma local chamada Isabella Swan, conversando intimamente no meio das ocupadas ruas da cidade. Amigos íntimos informam que os dois compartilham um relacionamento amoroso já há algum tempo._

_Contudo, caros leitores, temos um novo fator nessa equação. Nós descobrimos exclusivamente que nosso príncipe e essa bela civil americana compartilham muito mais que só uma paixão, mas uma filha. Sendo algumas vezes encontrados juntos, os três, pelos pontos turísticos da cidade pareciam uma família feliz, sem preocupações._

_Nas imagens que se seguem vejam com seus próprios olhos, o futuro herdeiro do trono e aquela que parece ser a nova geração da nossa nação, com seus olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados característicos da tão célebre família Cullen._

_Resta saber agora se esse conto-de-fadas terá um final feliz ou se amanhã quando acordarmos tudo terá virado realidade._

_Para mais informações acessem nosso site, onde temos a cobertura completa da mais nova candidata a rainha da Inglaterra, Isabella Swan._

Ok.

Quem eu estou tentando enganar aqui ? Eu não sou uma "possível futura rainha", sou só uma garota que por acaso conheceu o amor da sua vida, fugiu dele e conseguiu no final das contas acertar tudo ...

Quando havia aceitado o convite de Edward eu realmente nunca tinha pensado que eu seria uma rainha por conseqüência. Uma rainha . Eu ?

Parece algo mais inacreditável que a nossa relação, o que é muito difícil. E nunca fui uma daquelas que sonhou com o príncipe encantado no cavalo branco, e mesmo assim como eu fui ter a sorte pra ele chegar batendo na minha porta ? Não sei como. Terei que deixar minhas preocupações quanto títulos e cortesias reais para depois, porque agora a única coisa que sei é que se eu pudesse alongaria este momento agora para sempre.

Ao meu lado, segurando-me pela cintura estava Edward, adormecido depois de certas atividades um pouco cansativas, vamos dizer assim, que tivemos ontem à noite.

Me desvencilhei de seus braços, joguei a revista sensacionalista na mesinha de cabeceira e pensativa sentei na poltrona do lado de fora do apartamento, uma cobertura com toda a vista para Londres.

Edward, eu e Lizzie não havíamos ainda saído em público, juntos, nem assumidos a paternidade dela ou nossa relação. Mas teríamos logo que fazê-lo, cada veis mais os veículos de comunicação estavam suspeitando mais da relação, depois do dia da reconciliação mais várias fotos foram tiradas por paparazzi nos passeios que fazíamos antes da mudança definitiva para Londres. Por mais que Edward quisesse nos proteger, eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde teríamos que enfrentar todos.

Londres, o que posso dizer ? Era uma cidade que ainda não tinha muito a oportunidade de conhecer, mas pelo que já vi, não sei.

Muitas vezes, quando estou sozinha como agora me sinto completamente sozinha, como se sem o Edward e a Lizzie não tivesse ninguém aqui, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Frequentemente falava com Rose e Alice, mas não é a mesma coisa. Não as tenho aqui para conversar todas as baboseiras que estava acostumada em falar com elas, era como se um pedaço grande de mim tivesse ficado nos Estados Unidos.

Mas se para viver com o homem que amo tivesse que abdicar disso tudo, eu o faria.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos ? – Edward disse sentando-se ao meu lado na poltrona. Estava deliciosamente vestido só com sua samba-canção, logo todos os seus perfeitos músculos estavam a mostra incluindo a pecaminosa entrada em seus quadris, que pedaço de mau caminho ...

- Só um ?

- Assim não tem como resistir – respondeu-me e depois me deu um daqueles beijos de sentir o friozinho na barriga, que eu amo tanto por me fazerem esquecer de tudo o que me preocupa agora.

- Edward, você viu o que as revistas estão falando ? Eles já sabem.

- Não to nem aí pra essas porcarias que vendem por aí. Elas já se entrometeram muito na minha vida.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim . O que as pessoas pensarão de nós ?

- Bella, querida, você não precisa se preocupar com nada, só aproveite o momento. Você não está amando ficar aqui, nós três unidos ?

- Sim, muito – mas quando respondia não conseguia parar de sentir aquele sentimento de que ou tudo está muito perfeito pra ser verdade ou que alguma coisa realmente está faltando.

- Ah, esqueci de avisar, hoje vou levar você e Lizzie para o palácio conhecer meus pais – ele disse na maior tranqüilidade enquanto eu pulei do seu colo e quase caí do chão senão fosse seus braços me segurando.

- O QUE ? – eu falei meio engasgada

- Ué Bella, vamos conhecer meus pais, o que que tem ?

Eu já estava começando a hiperventilar, sabia que teria que conhecer os pais dele alguma hora, mas agora que a hora chegou parece que está cedo de mais !! Com tudo que as pessoas tem falado de mim o que vão pensar ?

- Edward, talvez fosse melhor deixar esse encontro para daqui a um tempo, você não acha ?

- Que isso ! Eu estou seguro que vão te amar e te receber de braços abertos.

- Edward, tem certeza ? - eu disse mais uma vez, insegura.

- Bella, calma, não entendo porque você tá tão nervosa - ele falou calmamente

- Ah é porque não é você que vai conhecer os pais do seu namorado, que por acaso sabem da neta que havia sido escondida deles. E ainda pra piorar são os reis do REINO UNIDO !

- Como eu disse meu amor, nada pra você se preocupar. Agora vamos logo nos arrumar porque senão nos atrasaremos para o almoço.

Ah meu Deus ! No que eu fui me meter ?

Me arrumar e arrumar a Lizzie por incrível que pareça não foi tão difícil, mais uma vez graças a Edward. Quando chegamos ao apartamento ele estava totalmente diferente do que me lembrava. Edward fez todas as mudanças possíveis para nos acomodar da melhor maneira possível, e dizendo isso eu incluo um quarto rosa-choque com todas as barbies já criadas para Lizzie e um walk-in closet para mim com todas aquelas roupas de marca maravilhosas que você só sonha em ter. Isso sim é um homem dos sonhos.

Eu me vesti com um vestido de renda creme sóbrio, de manga comprida um pouco mais curto que o joelho, por cima botei um bolerinho e para completar usei uma meia-calça de renda com laços, apesar de clássico ainda assim diferente, Alice ficaria orgulhosa de mim. _Que saudades ..._ Para Lizzie peguei uma daquelas adoráveis mini-versões de roupas de estilistas famosos, dessa vez foi uma sainha de cintura alta com uma blusinha com alguns babadinhos da Burberry, me derretia toda vez que a arrumava com essas roupas, era tão fofo.

Edward tentava me acalmar segurando minha mão com a sua sendo que eu apoiava minha outra na cabeça de Lizzie que estava deitada no meu colo enquanto estávamos no carro. Mas não adiantava, nada estava conseguindo me acalmar, e se eles não gostassem de mim ? Ou pior ainda, rejeitassem a Lizzie? Ela já teve que sofrer isso de um par de avôs, sentir dos outros dois também seria terrível.

Rapidamente chegamos a um local com portões magníficos, cheio de turistas em volta tirando fotos, acho que deve ser aqui.

- Já te disse que você está preciosa hoje ? – Edward disse com seu tom sexy nos meus ouvidos.

- Então o que acha de irmos pra casa e fazer algo bem melhor ? – disse eu tentando imitar seu tom, e tentá-lo convencê-lo de dar meia-volta

- Não, você não vai conseguir me convencer Bella, vamos logo acabar com isso. Já chegamos.

Na porta avistei um casal esperando, não pareciam tão velhos assim, cinqüenta no máximo sessenta anos. Mas os dois haviam envelhecido muito bem. O homem tinha cabelos grisalhos, estava com um físico bom e aparentava ser muito sábio, já a mulher, quem eu imaginava ser mãe do Edward tinha cabelos cor-de-mel caindo pelos ombros, com um lindo semblante de compaixão no rosto, espero que saibam a bomba que vai sair do carro agora.

Edward saiu do carro antes, deu sua mão me ajudando a sair com Lizzie no meu colo, que parecia ser a única sem perceber o que estava por acontecer, pois tinha um sorriso de bochecha a bochecha.

- Edward meu filho ! Quanto tempo ! – o homem disse

- Pai, gostaria de apresentar duas pessoas muito importantes para mim – Edward disse levando sua mão em minha direção indicando para eu me juntar aos três.

- Ah sim ! – a mulher na porta disse

- Pai, mãe. Essa é Isabella Swan e a adorável menina em seu colo é minha filha, Elizabeth Cullen.

Oh fuck. É agora.

- Prazer majestades – eu disse me inclinando para reverenciá-los, o que por si só foi difícil com a minha menina no meu colo.

- Isabella, querida ! Não precisa de tantas formalidades, que bom que finalmente fomos apresentados – a mulher falou num tom amoroso de mãe e me deu um abraço forte – obrigada por trazer meu filho de volta – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Esme, deixe a menina respirar ! Isabella, eu sou Carlisle e esta é minha amada Esme, sem formalidades entre nós, é claro – Carlisle me informou ao beijar-me a bochecha. Sentia Edward com seu braço envolto na minha cintura, orgulhoso do que estava se passando.

- Então por favor me chamem de Bella, eu prefiro. Lizzie, será que você diria oi para seus avôs ?

- Oi – Lizzie disse envergonhadamente enfiando a cabeça no meu peito, imagino eu com vergonha, o que é raro.

- Minha pequenina ! Você é ainda mais bonita do que nas fotos. Bella, que menina adorável você tem ! – Esme me parabenizou.

- Obrigada !

- Mas vamos, não podemos ficar aqui na entrada o resto do dia – Carlisle disse mencionando para irmos para uma das muitas salas.

O almoço no começo foi um pouco estressante, mas aos poucos consegui ir me sentindo muito a vontade com Carlisle e Esme, eles pareciam pessoas normais, e não o Rei e a Rainha.

- Bella, que tal darmos uma volta pelo jardim, só as meninas ? Meu filho conseguirá tirar suas mãos de você por pelo menos uma hora não ? – Esme me convidou com um tom de brincadeira.

- Tudo bem mãe, mas é melhor trazer ela de volta hein ! – Edward respondeu no mesmo tom

O jardim em questão era lindo, gigante mas todo ele perfeitamente aparado. Eu meio que tinha me esquecido realmente aonde estava, e isso me lembrou na hora.

- Bella, gostaria de conversar com você a sós – Esme começou dizendo, a esse ponto já estava com Lizzie adormecida no seu colo, mas mesmo assim meu medo estava se tornando real, uma hora ou outra a confrontação viria.

- Esme, eu sinto muito por não ter falado sobre Lizzie para o Edward e para vocês, imagino o que devem ter pensado de mim quando souberam.

- Minha querida, esqueça. O que nós pensamos não tem importância, mas o que vale é agora você e esse tesouro conosco, isso sim é o que ficará por isso esquecemos o passado !

- Obrigada – respondi com meus olhos cheio de lágrimas.

- Mas o que queria te dizer é que Bella, por mais que eu tenha gostado muito de você, é importante que entenda que está assumindo uma posição de muita responsabildade.

- Como assim ?

- Querida, daqui pra frente você terá cada paço monitorado por toda uma nação. Dizem que nós, rainhas, temos a responsabilidade com nosso povo antes de tudo. Pra mim isso foi muito difícil, eu quase desisti, por isso quero te avisar que muitas vezes nem tudo sairá tão glamuroso quanto é o esperado.

- Eu sei Esme, e entre nós, estou com muito medo. Medo de errar e falhar com seu povo, com vocês e principalmente com Edward.

- Eu sei minha filha, eu sei. – ela me abraçou e por alguns momentos naquele jardim me deixei ser a Bella novamente, chorando no ombro amigo que me foi oferecido

* * *

Olá meus queridos !!!

Milhares de perdões pelo meu atraso, imperdoável. Mas eu tenho meus motivos.

É que mesmo com o inacreditável apoio de vocês eu meio que me desmotivei com a história, calma, meu fogo de paixão pela Surpresas do Amor voltou com tudo agora, mas antes quando eu sentava pra tentar escrever nada de qualidade saía, espero que entendam.

A próxima atualização virá sábado que vem.

**Pri Cullen **Malfoy : amiga, não tenho nem palavras para dizer o quão importante é ter seu apoio ! Obrigada por ler e por encher meu saco todo dia no colégio perguntando quando eu atualizaria a história !!

**kika cullen**: querida, não tem nada que agradecer. Eu indiquei sua fic porque realmente acredito na história e no potencial que ela tem, eu que agradeço pelos eloogios e pela magnífica história que é o Salvamento de Prazer (obs: não vejo a hora de ler um novo cap =p)

**Alex:** hahahahah calma, a história está indo em direção a seu final, mas não vai acabar tão rápido assim. Ainda muitas águas vão rolar, obrigado pelo apoio e pela review !!

Gente, isso me lembra ! Quando eu falei que a história estava acabando não quer dizer que ela vá acabar no próximo capítulo ou no depois dele, ainda existem algumas coisinhas, alguns dramas que vão rolar, por isso fiquem atentos !! =D

DICA: **Ardente Desejo** (autora: hithi) : gente, quem sou eu pra falar dessa fic ! Eu já indiquei para várias amigas pessoais minhas que tem conta aqui no Fanfiction, a unica coisa que posso dizer é que é maravilhosa, uma história envolvente e original. Eu amo de coração e apoio com todas as minhas forças qualquer história que a Hithi escrever, são românticas, divertidas, o máximo ! POR ISSO PASSEM LÁ !

As fotos do conjunto da Bella e da Lizzie estão no álbum, **H t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m . b r / D e b o o r a A r a u j o / A s S u r p r e s a s D o A m o r # , **sem os espaços, vale a pena dar uma passadinha

Beijoos, muito obrigada !! **(seguindo a campanha, COMENTE E GANHE UMA PREVIEW =D)**


	17. Reflection

EPOV

_27 de Maio de 2009_

Via minha mãe e minha amada saírem em direção aos jardins e não poderia estar mais feliz, sentia-me completo com minha família toda unida.

- Edward, aproveitando que as senhoras foram dar um passeio temos que conversar – meu pai me disse

- Claro, sobre o que quer conversar pai ?

- Edward, agora eu vou lhe dizer como pai, não iluda essa menina. Ela é adorável e eu não gostaria que ela acabasse como muitas, iludidas por terem tido um romance com o príncipe.

- Pai, o que você está tentando dizer ?

- Meu filho, se isso não estiver sendo realmente o que você quer acabe antes que ela seja engolida pela mídia e quando isso acontecer será tarde demais.

- Você está maluco – perguntei começando a sentir minhas veias saltitarem de ira – eu a amo, e nunca mais deixarei nenhuma das duas saírem de perto de mim. Nunca.

- Tem certeza meu filho ? – ele me questionou mais uma vez

- Sim pai, mais certeza do que nunca tive

- Então temos que preparar um comunicado a imprensa, explicando a relação de vocês, é claro deixando a parte que vocês ficaram separados de fora.

- É mesmo necessário pai ? A Bella não gosta muito dessa atenção e eu to com medo do que esses abutres poderiam fazer com ela uma vez que souberem que ela é a mãe da herdeira do Reino Unido.

- Sim, a Lizzie não pode continuar assim, escondida. Você sabe muito bem das conseqüências dessa relação Edward, é óbvio que ela será seguida pela Imprensa.

- Eu sei pai, mas ainda assim tenho medo por ela, tão frágil. Mas eu concordo, temos que fazer esse comunicado, quando você acha melhor ?

- O mais rápido possível, amanhã você tem algum compromisso ?

- Não, acho que podemos organizar então.

- Perfeito – Carlisle e eu concordamos.

* * *

BPOV

_28 de Maio de 2009_

Chegando a sala destinada para o Centro de Reuniões do luxuoso hotel no centro de Londres eu já ouvia o burburinho que a dominava. O grande anunciado seria hoje, até aí nada demais. Mas quando pensamos que a razão desse comunicado somos eu e minha filha, a qual eu protegeria com unhas e dentes, aí eu já começo a ficar nervosa.

Nervosa não, histérica. Por dentro estava gritando de nervoso e por fora, com Edward do meu lado, mantinha minha imagem de calma. Tudo uma carapaça bonita, arrumada e perfumada.

Estava com um vestido sem duvida nenhuma, maravilhoso. Preto, bem justo, com um decote quadrado, uma manguinha e um cinto fino na cintura, meus cabelos foram penteados a perfeição. Edward estava com um terno de três peças preto, com a gravata preta, também perfeito. Éramos uma imagem a se babar, tinha que admitir, mas nada disso me dava segurança nenhuma.

Sua mão estava entrelaçada na minha enquanto entrávamos na sala abarrotada de jornalistas, estávamos cercados por seguranças e comecei a sentir o peso daquilo tudo desabar em mim. Eu realmente estava vivendo aquilo, era real.

Assim que entramos os flashs me cegaram, de tantos que eram. A única coisa que me deixava conectada ao que estava acontecendo era a mãe de Edward, me puxando até o palco montado para darmos a declaração. Eu sabia que não era obrigada a responder a nenhuma pergunta mas ser o centro das atenções nunca foi meu forte.

Rapidamente estávamos no palco e Edward começou o discurso. Como se não fosse possível passei a admirá-lo ainda mais. À frente de todas aquelas pessoas ele se transformava, virava um líder.

- Bom dia e muito obrigada por comparecerem. Como já foram avisados após o comunicado Bella e eu responderemos a algumas perguntas. Mas sem mais delongas vamos começas – Edward respirou fundo e continuo – há um pouco mais de dois anos Isabella e eu nos conhecemos e desenvolvemos desde então uma relação. Quando às especulações sobre Elizabeth, sim, ela é minha filha com Bella – a sala entrou num caos geral – e gostaria de terminar pedindo a todos a compreensão e que nos dêem espaço para vivermos como uma família normal, obrigada.

Edward desceu e lançou seu braço pela minha cintura, me dando a segurança que tanto precisava.

- Agora vamos responder a algumas perguntas, senhores. – Edward conduziu

- Príncipe, senhorita. Da BBC-Londres. É verdade que se casarão nas ilhas Canárias ?

- Não, Bella e eu desejamos levar nossa relação calmamente, sem casamentos no futuro. – Edward respondeu e eu não pude deixar de ficar um pouco triste, mesmo não sendo meu sonho sempre há expectativas. – Sim, o próximo

- Senhorita Bella, aqui é da People, como se sente namorando o mais cobiçado solteiro do planeta ?

- Pra mim Edward é como qualquer homem, e eu sei sim, sou muito agradecida por ter ele e nossa filha ao meu lado.

- Aqui é da CNN. Príncipe, isso de algum modo influenciará o seu modo de conduzir o país daqui pra frente ? Ser pai mudou sua perspectiva ?

- Claro ! Agora eu sinto que tenho que me preocupar muito mais para que haja um futuro melhor não só para minha nação, mas para minha filha também.

- The Sun. Isabella, é verdade que você cortou as relações com seus pais na América ?

Ao escutar a pergunta me lembrei todas as minhas inseguranças. Era por isso que eu não queria ter vindo, meus pesadelos sempre me perseguem.

Eu fiquei paralisada, não tinha nem conversado isso com Edward ainda, e definitivamente não tinha como eu falar isso na frente de um país todo. Ainda bem que Edward percebeu e tomou o meu lugar.

- Bem, obrigada mais uma vez pela presença . – Edward encerrou a comitiva e rapidamente me conduziu para fora do Centro de Convenções.

E enquanto eu continuava a andar e a manter a pose necessária, como Esme disse.

_16 de Julho de 2009_

- Lizzie querida, olha essa flor aqui ! – eu disse apontando para um lírio que encontrei enquanto passeávamos no parque. Era difícil um dia bonito como esse em Londres, e eu não perderia isso por nada.

Agora que já estava vivendo aqui há um pouco mais de dois meses consegui conhecer melhor a cidade. É muito eclética e agradável, mas a minha cidade de coração sempre seria Nova York. Acho que nem era muito pela cidade, mas pela vida que eu vivia.

Não é que eu esteja reclamando, não voltaria trás nunca. Edward faz tudo isso valer a pena. É só que eu sinto falta. Antes eu podia sair na rua sem medo de ser julgada ou seguida. Agora não.

Sempre tenho que andar com esses seguranças que eu odeio, mas Edward fala que é um mal necessário, pelo menos eles ficam longe e camuflados. Mas o pior nem é isso, e sim aqueles malditos fotógrafos. No começo até que dava pra agüentar, mas agora já passava dos limites. Eles não tem escrúpulos para conseguir uma foto boa, e isso é preocupante para mim com uma filha pequena. Mas acho que tenho que relevar isso tudo se quero realmente ter um futuro com Edward.

Hoje o dia estava indo muito bem, tudo parecia normal. Eu e Lizzie conseguimos vir ao parque sem chamar muita atenção, porque agora todos nos reconheciam na rua. Mas ao contrário dos fotógrafos os ingleses eram adoráveis. Eu meio que virei uma princesa-plebéia aqui, os tablóides transformaram minha história de amor com Edward num conto-de-fadas, dos males o pior, porque eu que não queria ser retradada como a bruxa da história.

- Mama !! Mama !! É uma _boboleta_ ! – Lizzie disse sorrindo animadamente

- Sim filhinha, uma linda borboleta ! – eu disse rindo para minha filha

_Flash_

É, tava muito bom pra durar tanto. Ao longe já via se aproximando dois fotógrafos que frequentemente me seguiam, logo peguei nossas coisas e já ia me aproximando para o carro.

- Bella ! É verdade que vão se casar ?

- Bella ! Dizem que você está grávida, o que tem a dizer ?

- Bella ! É verdade que a rainha já lhe entegrou a tiara ?

As perguntas foram rolando soltas e eu como fui instruída as ignorei, rapidamente entrei no carro com minha filha mas não antes de escutar.

- Nunca vi ! É conhecida a alguns meses e já se acha a tal !

Um dos fotógrafos falou, eu sei que isso não devia ter mexido comigo, mas mexeu. E se eu realmente tivesse mudado, se não fosse mais quem eu pensava que era ? O que seria de mim se eu perdesse minha alma nesse jogo de poder e fama que é a realeza ?

Eu sabia que Esme havia me alertado sobre isso, e sempre que conversa comigo ela tentava me praparar para momentos que nem esse. Mas não dá. O que eu fiz para eles ? Nada. Ao contráriio, eu sou bem educada só de não falar umas poucas e boas na cara dos dois.

Mas eu acho que isso seria só mais uma coisa que teria que ir para a caixinha no meu cérebro de coisas que se tem que relevar. E repetir mais uma vez meu mais novo mantra : Tudo v_ale para ficar com o homem que você ama_.

E esse mantra já estava se tornando mais freqüente do que o desejável.

Uma vez em casa troquei Lizzie, a alimentei e a botei pra dormir, agora que seu sono estava mais regulado era ótimo. Depois fiz uma pipoca e fiquei no sofá vendo alguns filmes antigos que encontrei no apartamento de Edward.

Esse era outro problema, por mais que Edward fizesse eu me sentir em casa, por mais que ele fizesse tudo que eu queria, era como se esse não fosse meu lar, não sei. Era estranho, e meu medo cada vez aumentava mais por ter que guardá-lo pra mim mesma, a insegurança das inseguranças era me perguntar se essa vida realmente é o que quero pra mim.

_17 de Julho de 2009_

Acordei meio zonza no quarto e rumei para a cozinha, onde Edward já estava vestido de terno tomando seu café. Fui até ele e o abracei por trás.

- Não vi você chegar ontem.

- Desculpe meu amor, é que eu tive que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho.

- Eu entendo, e hoje o que faremos ? – eu perguntei animada. Há dias que contava as horas para o dia 17, traduzindo, o dia no qual Edward finalmente passaria comigo e com Lizzie, já tinha tudo planejado. Uma ida a um pequeno parque de diversões nos arredores de Londres, seria perfeito !

- Eu vou trabalhar, e a senhorita vai conhecer sua nova assistente que vai lhe ajudar com as aparições em hospitais e escolas, coisa boba.

Ele havia se esquecido.

Mas coitado, não é pra menos, está trabalhando tanto. Eu também né ? Não posso ficar exigindo tanto assim ...

- Tudo bem, - disse com uma voz de derrotada, mas que pelo visto ele nem percebeu - qual é o nome dela ?

- Jéssica, ela é altamente recomendada e deve chegar daqui a pouco.

Passei o resto do dia no apartamento decidindo meus compromissos com Jéssica, que por sinal parecia ser muito boa comigo. No começo até achei que alguns de seus olhares eram maldosos, mas depois mudei de idéia, tenho que deixar de ser tão cautelosa com as pessoas.

Agora estava cheia de compromissos, inaugurações de hospitais, idas em escolas, em bibliotecas. E cada vez mais eu sentia falta do meu trabalho, sentia falta dos livros, da responsabilidade de ter que entregar uma encomenda na hora, aquela loucura toda me faz falta, e muita.

_Tudo vale para ficar com o homem que você ama_

_25 de Julho de 2009_

_Nossa futura princesa Isabella Swan compareceu esta manhã a inauguração do novo centro pediátrico no hospital do centro. Convidados relataram a doçura que nossa Isabella conversava com cada funcionário e perguntava o que o hospital estava precisado._

_6 de Agosto de 2009_

_Nosso casal favorito foi visto na festa de gala da Campanha pelo fim da fome do continente africano. Com um deslumbrante vestido preto Armani longo, com aplicações Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen eram a imagem da perfeição._

_14 de Agosto de 2009_

_Vistas na festa de campo do Lord Waldorf, Isabella e a Rainha sua Alteza Esme Cullen pareciam amigas de longa data, parece que nossa princesinha está no caminho certo para conquistar o coração da rainha, por que o nosso ela já conquistou a muito tempo._

_16 de Setembro de 2009_

Acordei mais uma vez com uma cama vazia. O que adiantava ter noites inesquecíveis se de manhã parecia que nada tinha acontecido já que sempre estava sozinha ? Mas era meu dever entender, ele tinha que trabalhar, tinha que ajudar a governar uma nação.

Mas e eu ? O que eu estou fazendo ?

_Tudo vale para ficar com o homem que você ama_

Eu me sentia como uma boneca de porcelana, que levavam para onde queriam e faziam o que queriam. Eu só mantinha a pose que me mandavam manter, tentava ser perfeita.

Mas eu não sou assim. Eu acho que nem sei mais quem sou.

Hoje era um chá com as senhoras da sociedade londrina, e aparentemente eu fazia parte desse grupo agora. E por isso tive que seguir com minha rotina que eu não gostava nem um pouco. Tinha que deixar minha filha sozinha com a babá enquanto eu era obrigada a ficar horas me arrumando para ir em eventos como esse nos quais uma minoria eram humanas o suficiente para conversar com você por conversar, e não por interesse. Esse universo todo estava me deixando louca.

Chegando eu posei para fotos, mantendo o sorriso contido no rosto meio escondido pelo chapéu que usava até que entrei no salão, achei minha mesa e mantive pequenas conversas com aquelas fúteis mulheres.

Eu estava ali fisicamente, mas sentia como se minha mente me transportasse para outros locais, me sentia tão perdida, tão sem rumo. Eu não era assim, sempre neguei-me em ir a eventos de minha mãe como esse e agora eu havia me transformado em uma dessas pessoas que já tanto me machucaram.

Eu agora era uma delas.

O mais rápido que pude fui ao banheiro, sentei no vaso e liguei para uma das unicas pessoas que poderiam me ajudar naquele momento.

- Alô ?

- Alice ?

- Bella ! Minha amiga ! Quanto tempo ! Como está ? – ela perguntou como se eu vivesse num paraíso

- Lice, me ajuda, eu to **tão** perdida ! – eu respondi aos prantos

- O que houve querida ? Eu vi algumas fotos suas você parece feliz ... eu pensei que estivesse.

- É tudo uma imagem Alice, eu não queria que Edward se envergonhasse de mim. Mas agora isso virou coisa demais. Estou tão perdida, acho que nem sei mais quem sou eu. – continuei e não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Bella, não fala assim ! Eu e você sabemos muito bem que isso não é verdade, seu coração nunca vai mudar. Você já tentou falar isso com o Edward ?

- Não, ele já tem problemas demais para se preocupar com os meus, mas deixa. Eu tenho que ir, depois nos falamos – falei tentando enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Adeus querida ! E não se esqueça, não importa o que aconteça sempre estaremos aqui !

- Eu sei, obrigada Lice !

- Que isso querida ! Mas quero que me retorne hein !

- Pode deixar, beijos.

- Beijos – Alice respondeu e eu desliguei o telefone.

Tentava enxugar as ultimas lágrimas quando pelo reflexo do espelho vi uma mulher loira morango, pela minha idade e muito bonita entrar no banheiro.

- Não acredito que foi por isso que ele me trocou – ela disse.

- Perdão ?? – eu perguntei me virando para mulher ainda com meus olhos inchados.

* * *

Olá queridos leitores !!

Desculpas por não ter postado ontem, mas é que o site teve alguns problemas e eu não conseguia acessar meu perfil ! =/

Esse foi o capítulo mais longo, e o que eu mais gostei partcularmente !! =D

Eu também não consegui responder as reviews, e sinto muito por isso ! Do coração, prometo que o próximo cap terá todas as reviews devidamente respondidas.

As fotos dos outfits estão no álbum : **H t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m . b r / D e b o o r a A r a u j o / A s S u r p r e s a s D o A m o r # , **sem os espaços

Ahh , não tem nada a ver com a história. Mas eu tô MUITO animada pro Teen Choice Awards. aposto que twilight ganhará todooos os prêmios =D !!

Dica: There for you (autora: crimsonfirefly7 = .net/s/5153630/1/There_for_you) : é uma fic em inglês, se alguém tiver o saco e a paciência de ler as histórias em inglês eu recomendo. É sobre duas bandas, uma da Bella e a outra do Edward. É óbvio que os dois não se aturam. Com o decorrer da histórias altas coisas acontecerm, enfim, é muito boa !! Eu recomendo.

Beijoos e até Sábado !! **(campanha deixe uma review e ganhe uma preview, PROMETO )**


	18. Big Girls Don't Cry

BPOV

_16 de Setembro de 2009_

- Você me ouviu muito bem. Então essa é aquela que tantam falam sobre ? Para mim não tem nada de mais, nem bonita é.

- Quem você pensa que é ? – esbravejei ultrajada

- Ah, minhas desculpas, _sua alteza_ – ela disse num tom de gozação – eu me chamo Tanya Denali, se lembra ?

Eu não acreditava, no pior momento possível, naquele que eu estava mais fraca e abatida eu me encontrei com o monstro que destruiu dois anos da minha vida.

- Como tem coragem de vir aqui falar comigo sua vil criatura ?

- Isabella, Isabella. Você achava que tudo seria tão fácil. Achava realmente que você pegaria o homem dos meus sonhos e ficaria com ele assim ? Como não vê ? Fomos feitos um para o outro – Tanya falou, ou ela estava louca ou totalmente delusional.

- Você é maluca ou alguma coisa ?

- Coitada você não percebe mesmo não é ? Ele não te ama. Isso tudo é só uma obrigação para Edward. Ele não é do tipo de homem que deixaria a filha ilegítima sozinha, assim ela nunca teria seus direitos sobre o trono. Para ele, você é um peso morto.

- Não é verdade – eu murmurei, tentando me assegurar que o que ela havia acabado de falar era mentira.

- É sim . Afinal, qual foi a ultima vez que ele passou o dia com você hein Isabella ?

- Mas é porque ele anda muito ocupado.

- Comigo, se você me entende – ela disse calmamente.

- O QUE ? – eu devia ter escutado errado

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Seu conto-de-fadas é pó. A carruagem já virou uma abóbora. Essas roupas que fazem você usar não conseguem esconder o que você é, que é uma simples garota comum com quem ele teve uma transa fácil. Enquanto você está aí, posando pra câmaras com essa cara horrorosa eu estou com o MEU Edward, aproveitando cada centímetro daquele magnífico corpo.

Meu choro que havia cessado voltou com uma maior intensidade ainda. Tudo havia se tornado tão errado. Eu já não sabia mais o que era verdade e o que era mentira.

Por mais que não devesse acreditar nela tudo fazia sentido. E eu ficava como a palhaça da história.

Contudo, o pior de tudo era que nessa farsa criada por todos a minha volta quem tinha se perdido era eu. Quem era eu ?

Já não sabia mais.

* * *

EPOV

Estava no meu escritório analisando alguns documentos que deviam ser assinados, sobre a petição de novas leis, mais entediante impossível. Quando sinto meu telefone vibrar no bolso do paletó.

- Alô ?

- Edward ? – uma voz feminina falou.

- Sim, quem fala ? – perguntei

- Sou eu, Alice.

- Alice, que surpresa ! A que devo a honra dessa ligação ?

- O que você fez com a Bella, Edward ? – ela perguntou seriamente

- Ahn ? Do que você ta falando ?? – eu perguntei mais confuso do que já estava

- Eu estou falando da minha melhor amiga me ligando de outro continente e nem eu a reconhecendo. DISSO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO ! – ela disse enervada

- Alice, calma. O que houve com a Bella ? – agora quem já estava preocupado era eu. Hoje de manhã quando saí ela parecia dormir tranquilamente no nosso quarto.

- Edward, olha, eu acreditei que você poderia fazer a minha amiga feliz. Mas isso é a única coisa que ela não está !! COMO VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU ?

- Que isso Alice ! Exagero da sua parte. Bella esta amando nossa vida aqui ! – disse eu sabendo que essa era a maior verdade do mundo.

- Meu Deus, isso é pior que eu pensava – ela murmurou – Edward, como você pode ser o governante de um povo e tão idiota ao mesmo tempo ?!

- Alice, quer falar logo o que houve ! Estou ficando preocupado !

- É pra ficar mesmo ! Edward, há uma hora atrás mais ou menos a Bella me ligou chorando de um desses eventos que ela tem ido ultimamente. Dizendo que não sabia mais quem era ela. Que tinha se perdido.

- Como assim se perdido ? – eu perguntei com os nervos à flor da pele. Essa papelada parecia não ter nenhuma importância agora.

- Exatamente como você entende. Você um **completo** idiota, não percebeu que ela só fazia o que VOCÊ queria. Qual foi a ultima vez que vocês fizeram algo que ela realmente sugerisse e quisesse ? – Alice perguntou. E estava certa, eu não me lembrava, interpretando meu silêncio como sua resposta ela falou – Foi o que eu pensei.

- Mas Alice, como ela estava ?

- Ela estava miserável se você quer saber ! E desde então eu estou tentando entrar em contato com ela e não consigo ! Você precisa me ajudar !!!

- Não precisa falar mais nada, vou achá-la. Até mais – falei e desliguei no mesmo momento. Não podendo perder nenhum segundo para ajeitar a sujeirada que havia feito.

Eu realmente era um completo idiota .

Rapidamente agora discava o telefone do motorista que designei a Bella, na esperança de achá-la.

- Windsor ?

- Sim, sua Alteza – ele respondeu

- Onde você deixou a senhorita Swan ?

- Eu a deixei a poucos minutos no apartamento do senhor.

- Muito obrigada !

Juntei todas as minhas coisas e deixei o resto para amanhã, rumei rapidamente em direção a porta, na esperança de chegar à casa e ainda encontrar Bella lá.

Entrei na cobertura e tudo estava quieto, parecendo calmo.

- Amor ? – perguntei, sem nenhuma resposta.

Fui em direção ao quarto da Lizzie e a vi dormindo como um anjo na sua caminha. Mas isso não fazia sentido, aonde estaria Bella ??

Parti em direção ao nosso quarto e ao chegar na porta a vi, com suas bochechas marcadas pelas lágrimas já lançadas, pegando roupas e mais roupas e jogando tudo dentro de uma mala.

- Bella, o que você está fazendo ?? – perguntei inseguro.

- Me deixa em paz ! – ela tentou falar entre os soluços

- Amor, venha aqui. O que houve ? – me posicionei entre ela e a mala, a encurralando na parede. Não havia opção a não ser tratarmos disso que estava acontecendo.

- Edward, me deixa, me larga !

- Não antes de você conversar comigo ! Por Deus Bella, à noite se me lembro bem estávamos perfeitos um pro outro. O que houve ?

- Nada houve Edward, nada. Isso tudo – ela disse abanando os braços em volta dela – é você. Nada disso sou eu

- O que você está dizendo ? – agora quem não estava entendendo era eu

- Nada, me deixa. – ela disse e tentou se desvencilhar do meu abraço.

- Não Bella, fala comigo, não faz assim !

- Edward, como você não entende ?? Eu sempre soube que você era bom demais para mim, e pelo visto todos já sabem. Como você ainda não consegue ver isso ?

- Bella, isso é uma total mentira. Como você não consegue ver quanta beleza tem ?

- Edward, para com a baboseira. Eu cansei. Caí nesse mundo de alta sociedade e perdi a segunda coisa que tinha de mais importante, minha personalidade.

- Bella, é injusto você falar isso comigo, eu não te obriguei a NADA ! – a ameaça dela ir embora já estava me deixando irritado, e eu teria que controlar minha raiva para as coisas não piorarem

- Por quê Edward ? Por que você não aceita que não fomos feitos um para o outro, foi perfeito enquanto durou, mas nós somo como a lua e o sol, nunca poderíamos nos encontrar.

Ela já havia acabado de arrumar a mala e ia com ela em direção a porta, eu não poderia deixá-la sair da minha vida. Meu tesouro, meu amor, não poderia deixá-la partir. Agarrei-a pela cintura e disse no fundo de seus olhos:

- Bella, eu te amo. Nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso . Podemos até ser como o Sol e a lua, mas saiba que sempre temos o Eclipse para fazer dar certo. Eu sempre soube que seria difícil, e não me perdôo por ter te deixado de lado aqui. Mas por favor, não tira da minha vida aquilo que eu mais amo.

- Eu nuca tiraria a Lizzie da sua vida. – ela disse entre as lágrimas.

- Eu não estou falando dela, quer dizer, ela também. Mas principalmente você, eu já não sei mais viver sem acordar e ver você ao meu lado Bella, acredite que nós podemos dar certo . – eu desabafei esperando hesitante pela resposta.

* * *

BPOV

- ... nós podemos dar certo – Edward disse do fundo do coração, eu conseguia sentir.

O problema é que eu sei que se continuássemos assim nunca daríamos certo. Mesmo que voltássemos agora, daqui a um ano ou dois terminaríamos de novo.

- Edward, eu também te amo, do fundo do meu coração. Mas – doía muito a saída das palavras a seguir, mas elas eram necessárias – acho melhor darmos um tempo. Enquanto conversava com sua mãe ela me ofereceu a mansão de campo da sua família. Eu acho melhor que eu e Lizzie deixemos essa loucura por um tempo.

Ele não conseguia entender o motivo do meu pedido, desabou no chão aos prantos. Eu nunca havia o visto sem ter aquele exterior forte e inabalável, mas agora ele parecia um garotinho, sem rumo nem direção.

- Bella, eu te amo tanto, não faz isso comigo.

- Edward, eu também te amo muito, e é por isso que estou prestes a passar um tempo fora. Por mais que doa, tente entender, é para o nosso futuro. Tudo mudou muito rápido para nós, e talvez não tenhamos medido as conseqüências de fazer tudo com tanta pressa. É melhor desacelerarmos por um tempo. – enquanto falava Edward já havia se acalmado um pouco.

O abracei com todas as minhas forças, e recebi o mesmo em troca. Enquanto estávamos ligados suspirei em seu ouvido:

- Se lembre, nós não o estamos deixando. Se precisar sabe onde nos procurar. Só dê tempo ao tempo.

Com um prolongado beijo nos despedimos. Queria parar com essa loucura naquele momento, e ficar ali, no abraço. Mas eu tinha que fazer, tinha que me redescobrir.

Fui ao quarto de Lizzie, onde a sua bolsinha já estava pronta. A peguei no colo, aproveitando que ela estava dormindo e me dirigi a saída, sabendo que na garagem Esme já me esperava com seu motorista. Ao fechar a porta do apartamento do Edward dei uma ultima olhada, na esperança de vê-lo pela ultima vez, mas só o vazio recebi em troca.

Perdida por dentro e quebrada por fora. Se ainda tinha um coração não sabia mais onde estava.

_17 de Setembro de 2009_

A viagem para o campo passou rápido, apesar de ser longa. Lizzie e Esme ficaram juntas o passeio todo enquanto eu olhava para fora, tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Como havia chegado aqui.

O palácio era maravilhoso, o sonho de qualquer menina, o sonho de se tornar a princesa. Mas de repente esse não era tanto o meu desejo.

- Bella, minha querida, eu sei que está triste mas talvez eu tenha algo que possa te alegrar um pouco. Venha comigo um instante – Esme disse.

- Obrigada Esme, mas eu estou realmente cansada, acho que vou pegar a Lizzie e arrumar as coisas para poder descansar um pouco, foi um dia pesado.

- É só um instante e depois você poderá ir lá pra cima, juro que não irá se arrepender.

- Tudo bem então. – disse e fui atrás de Esme com Lizzie no meu colo em direção a sala que estava essa surpresa.

Chegando lá não acreditei nos meus olhos, e as lágrimas antes extintas ameaçavam voltar.

- Mas Esme, como ? – disse quase num sussurro

- SURPRESA !! – minhas duas melhores amigas berraram de dentro da sala.

De repente uma luz começou a aparecer no horizonte, _talvez_ tudo de certo no final ...

* * *

Olá meu amáveis leitores !!

Com esse capítulo eu demorei, por que de algum jeito eu não achava uma maneira certa pra eles terem essa discussão. Tive que reescrever o trecho várias vezes, mas fiquei bem feliz com o jeito que terminou.

OMG ! Como já sabem eu sou uma grande Robsten fan, e ontem eles finalmente apareceram se pegando num show. Cara já era hora !

Enfim, esse recado agora é bem importante : **eu sou muito agradecida a todos aqueles que tiram o tempo pra escrever uma review. Sério mesmo, não tem nem como expressar. Mas é que como estou em ano de vestibular estava ficando muito dificil escrever o capítulo, responder às reviews E todo o resto como estudar, estudar e estudar. Por isso, infelizmente, não vou mais poder responder às reviews. Espero que nimguém se sinta ofendido ou desmerecido por isso, eu tentei até o ultimo instante, mas ficou muito pesado no meu horário.**

Obrigada (mais uma vez) àquelas que comentaram !! Fico muuuito feliz : Marianne S. Delacour, SamsamCullen, Mariana B., Elen C., Ccullen-BR, Carol Venancio, Flah Malfoy, Gabi-b, Pri Cullen Malfoy, julieide e Alline Viana.  
.

Como não haverá preview eu posso assegurar que o próximo capítulo será uma semana das meninas, MARA ! Mas quem saiba os homens dêem uma passadinha lá...

Ah ! E a foto da mansão está no álbum !!

Beijoos, Déboraa


	19. Crazier

BPOV

_17 de Setembro de 2009_

Enquanto tentava processar a informação de que minhas amigas, minhas companheiras estavam ao meu lado senti braços me envolverem, e quanto notei estávamos as três abraçadas, como se ainda tivéssemos 10 anos brincando no parque.

- Mas onde? Como ? – eu perguntava tentando raciocinar o que estava acontecendo.

- Bella, nós estávamos preocupadas, e quando digo isso quero dizer nós quatro – Rose disse.

- Gente, eu ainda não entendo ... Como vocês vieram pra cá da noite pro dia ?

- Bem, a culpada sou eu – Esme disse alegremente – Bella, minha querida você sabe que eu te considero como se fosse minha própria filha, e eu sabia que uma hora ou outra isso acabaria acontecendo. Depois que você me ligou ontem eu liguei para as meninas, pedindo para que elas viessem estar ao seu lado nesse momento.

- Nossa Esme, muito obrigada – eu não tinha nem palavras para agradecer – mas como você sabia que isso ia acontecer ?

- Que tal nós irmos para o jardim ter o café da manhã e eu conto minha história pra vocês ?

Realmente, o campo inglês é uma maravilha, eu me sentia como se estivesse num dos meus livros favoritos como O morro dos ventos uivantes ou Orgulho e Preconceito. Ainda sentia a dor no fundo do peito, mas com elas ao meu lado estava tudo um pouco mais aceitável. Uma vez sentadas e servidas Esme começou a falar.

- Bem, a minha história como ela realmente foi não é muito conhecida, poucas pessoas chegaram a me ver passando por isso. Era o final dos anos 60, uma época muito conturbada no mundo todo. Eu estava na faculdade de Cambridge, e por mais que hoje em dia não pareça, eu era uma daquelas pessoas que lutava com unhas e dentes pelas mudanças. Tínhamos reuniões de gabinetes e tudo mais, e não era só política o que era discutido, ia desde o papel da mulher até a Guerra Fria. Sinceramente eu nunca me veria como a Rainha da Inglaterra – Esme contava e eu começava a ver que eu não era a única a passar por isso – Bem, até que eu conheci Carlisle. Nós tínhamos uma aula juntos, ele sentou ao meu lado , ficou a aula toda me olhando até que no final eu decidi tomar as rédeas, larguei minha caneta, e ele sempre o cavalheiro a pegou. Desde então passamos a conversar e logo nos tornamos bons amigos. Os anos se passaram, e sempre entre nós dois teve aquela tensão, mas continuamos bons amigos. Eu o vi namorar e tinha que ser a amiga, a que dava os conselhos.

- Mas Esme, se você gostava dele porque não pegava e falava logo ? – Rose perguntou

- Medo. Foram inúmeros beijos roubados nessa época, e eu sempre o respondia a mesma coisa, eu não estava pronta. Hoje posso dizer que estou, mas naquela época, anos 70, eu era uma revolucionária, ou pelo menos assim gostava de achar. Mas os anos foram passando, até que o pai de Carlisle morreu subitamente, e ele se viu tornar Rei de uma hora para outra. No sei baile de coroação ele veio até mim e disse, 'Esme, você é minha alma gêmea, eu tenho certeza, eu sei que não vou ser o namorado perfeito, mas temos que tentar .' E eu me vi num momento de uma encruzilhada na vida, tenho certeza que se tivesse respondido não minha vida seria completamente diferente. Por isso Bella eu te digo, pode não terem sido todos os dias felizes, mas com certeza, eu nunca voltaria o tempo para mudar o meu sim.

Estávamos as quatro chorando, eu e as meninas pela romântica história e Esme por estar trazendo de volta lembranças preciosas, o engraçado foi ver Lizzie olhando para nós e não entendendo nada.

- Meu deus Esme, que história linda ! Mas chega de lágrimas, me contem, como estão ? – eu perguntei para minhas amigas

- Ah, por onde começar – Alice já dizia animadamente – bem, não sei se a senhorita percebeu mas minha marca está conquistando as passarelas internacionais, tenho até projetos de abrir lojas na Europa, quem sabe em Londres. E além disso eu conheci o homem mais perfeito de toda a face da terra, o nome é Jasper. E Bella, ele é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei !!

- Pera ! Jasper ? Por acaso ele é amigo do Emmet ? – a perguntei

- É ! Nos conhecemos na festa de noivado, ele até mora aqui em Londres, e é muito amigo do Emmet e do seu querido Edward.

- Nossa, quem mundo pequeno ! Mas e você Rose, ainda está no ritmo de recém-casada?

- hahahahah, Emmet e eu nunca deixamos de ter esse nível querida – ela respondeu e me deixou um pouco encabulada – mas eu tenho uma surpresinha. Preparada ?

- Ahaaam !

- Eu to grávida !

- Rose ! Que ótimo !! Emmet não deve estar se agüentando de orgulho, vocês se merecem ! – eu a parabenizei

- Ah amiga, muito obrigada, isso significa muito para mim ! Mas eu ia te contar antes, é que eu acho que uma notícia assim não se dá por telefone.

- Imagino o que mais eu teria perdido – desabafei, a dor não estava diminuindo, era só um lembrete constante que eu estava aqui, na Inglaterra sem ter o meu príncipe.

_26 de Setembro de 2009_

- Eu ainda não acredito o quão gostosa era aquela bunda, meu deus ! – Rose disse.

Estávamos nós três sentadas no sofá depois de vir do cinema da pequena cidadezinha vizinha ao palácio aonde vimos o filmo novo com a Sandra Bullock 'A Proposta', havia alguns fotógrafos, mas nada que me desse uma dor de cabeça muito grande.

Não sei como, mas eles mais uma vez descobriram aonde eu estava, nem tentando fugir eu conseguia.

Meus dias aqui passavam quase sempre da mesma forma. Ia completar 10 dias que tinha vindo pra cá, apesar do aperto no peito eu sei que fiz a decisão certa. Quem sabe quanto tempo mais duraria aquele faz-de-conta ? Eu tenho acordado, lido muito, e acima de tudo passado um bom tempo com a Lice e a Rose, e é claro com minha filhinha. Edward me ligava toda noite, para dar boa noite para nós, era a parte que eu mais esperava e a que eu mais odiava de todas as horas.

Não tinha como, ao ouvir aquela voz tão triste, tão deprimente eu sentia a vontade de chorar instantaneamente, mas não posso. Eu tenho que ser a figura forte para minha filha, que não entenderia o porquê do meu choro. Por isso nesses nove dias, depois de botá-la pra dormir, eu venho pro meu quarto e choro até que o sono venha.

E quando vinha, podem pensar que minha situação melhorava por eu cair no inconsciente, mas não. Parecia que até minha mente queria brincar comigo, toda noite eu tenho o mesmo sono, não sei se é porque Edward não está aqui e eu me sinto desprotegida, mas é sempre o mesmo.

_

* * *

_

- Ma ... – um menino de pouco menos de um ano falava para uma mulher exatamente igual a mim, era como se eu visse a cena de um filme, como se eu fosse o observador do filme da minha vida, passando pelos meus olhos.

_- Vai Danny, fala Ma-ma – a Bella do filme tentava ensinar a criança a falar._

_- Deixa o menino Bella, você sabe que ele vai falar Papa muito antes de mama – o Edward do sonho vinha para o quarto em questão com minha filha Lizzie, linda mas um pouco mais velha, como se já tivesse uns 5 anos._

_- Só se você quer dizer a comida, sim ? – a Bella do sonho sugeriu_

_- Ha Há , muito engraçada._

_Era um sonho maravilhoso, mas ele sempre terminava no mesmo ponto. Agora. A imagem ia perdendo o foco, escurecendo até que eu estava sozinha no escuro, molhado. Tentava chamar por alguém, mas ninguém vinha ao meu auxílio, estava sozinha._

* * *

E eu sempre acordava, com minha face úmida das lágrimas que provavelmente devo ter chorado enquanto dormia.

- Bella !! ALOU ?! Você ficou tão hipnotizada assim pela derriére do Ryan Reynalds ? – Alice perguntou.

- AHN ? Quem é esse cara ? – eu questionei confusa

- Minha nossa senhora Bella, às vezes você é uma porta hein menina. Ele é o gostosão do filme ! – Alice me disse

- ahn ... – quando lembrei do corpo – AHN ! – nada contra meu Edward, ele é tudo que eu quero, mas aquele corpo ...

- hahahahahha – as duas morreram de rir

- Mas e aí Bella, espalhe os podres. Você e Edward, como é ? – Rose perguntou

- Ahh gente ! Que vergonha ! – eu disse cobrindo meu rosto com minhas mãos

- Bella, eu sou uma grávida com tesão que não vejo meu marida há DEZ dias ! Você tem que liberar alguma coisa aqui !

- Desculpa ... Não queria atrapalhar tanto assim a vida de vocês .

- Não querida, não é isso que a Rose quis dizer, não é mesmo Rose ?

- É claro, foi mal, é a frustração, só isso.

- Eu sei, mesmo que você não quisesse ter falado, é verdade. Eu não devia estar sendo um peso assim pra vocês.

- Bella, olha pra mim – Lice me ordenou – você não é um peso, muito pelo contrário. Nós viemos aqui para lhe ajudar, coisa que qualquer uma de nós faria pela outra. Mas Bella, você tem que se abrir com a gente. Ultimamente você anda tão fechada, que eu quase nem te reconheço mais ...

- Mas é tão difícil – por que será que eu tenho chorado tanto, cruz credo !

- Nós sabemos, mas você precisa tentar – Rose me encorajou.

Esperei eu me acalmar um pouco para finalmente liberar toda a frustração que tinha acumulada.

- É que às vezes eu sinto que o amo tanto, mais que tudo nesse mundo. Eu vim pra cá com certeza que tudo seria perfeito, por que nós três estávamos juntos. Só que eu não sei, alguma coisa no meio do caminho deu errado e eu passei a cada vez me sentir mais sozinha. Apesar de ainda falar com vocês e encontrar a Esme de vez em quando não era a mesma coisa, e pra piorar tudo ainda tinha as expectativas que eu achava que tinha que fazer jus a. Não sei, eu acho que no final a única coisa que eu esqueci foi de mim mesma. Será que é muita loucura isso que eu estou pensando ?

- Não Bella, claro que não. Você sabe, como já falamos milhões de vezes que pra qualquer problema estaremos aqui, e não queremos nunca mais que você se sinta sozinha. – Rose disse

- É querida, mas você tem que entender que mesmo tendo sido bom você ter dado um tempo daquilo tudo um dia você vai ter que enfrentar seus medos e conversar com o Edward, isso se você ainda o quiser. O que me diz ?

- Eu acho que preciso de um tempo sozinha, gente eu vou andar por aí um pouco, aproveitar que ainda não anoiteceu. Qualquer coisa me chamem ok ?

- Ok, mas Bella, pense no que lhe falamos.

- Eu sei, não há mais nada que entre na minha cabeça além disso.

Eu devo ter perdido a hora enquanto estava caminhando pelos infindáveis jardins pois quando dei conta de mim o céu estava todo nublado e as primeiras gotas da chuva que vinha já começavam a cair. Nesse ponto eu ainda estava longe do palácio, teria que dar uma boa corrida.

- Bella ? – qualquer vontade que eu tinha pra fugir da chuva escapou da minha mente. Aquela voz, a mesma de todas as noites.

* * *

Olá meus amáveis leitores !

Não tenho palavras para agradecer o suporte de vocês por compreender o quão caótica minha vida está esse ano !

Obrigada também a todos que leram e especialmente àqueles que reservaram um tempinho para comentar : Cinthia Sepulveda, sunshine, cenha, Mariana S. Denalli, Pri Cullen Malfoy, SAMsamCULLEN, Ccullen-BR, julieide, tatiane beward, Carol Venancio, Aniil, Alline Viana

Ahh, eu sei que alguns de vocês tinham falado pra deixar a história mais longa, mas eu sinto que ela sempre esteve planejada para ter mais um capítulo e depois o epílogo, logo alongá-la só vai fazer com que a qualidade da história piore.

Por ultimo eu gostaria já de avisar que a minha próxima história já está sendo criada, Edward e Bella, também humanos. Nessa história o meu Edward é mais arrogantes, mas ahhh eu tô tão animada, mal posso esperar pra ver a reação de vocês !!

Beijoos, e quem puder, clique no botãozinho verde aí de baixo !


	20. Wake me up inside

BPOV

_26 de Setembro de 2009_

- Edward ?

- Bella – ele falou suavemente como se eu fosse desaparecer da sua frente. Pra falar o verdade eu própria estava pensando na mesma coisa, não acreditava que ele estava aqui na minha frente. Enquanto isso a chuva continuava a cair, e o deixava mais delicioso ainda. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele, com sua camisa azul-claro colada em seu peitoral esculpido pelos músculos, seus cabelos pingando sobre seus olhos verdes, _meu_ Edward.

Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer alguma coisa, ao invés disso atacamos um os lábios do outro, como se fosse a ultima gota de vida que tivéssemos, havia uma necessidade daquele beijo.

- Bella, você é minha vida, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser vocês duas nesse tempo que estivemos separadas. Não me faça nunca mais passar por esse sofrimento, por favor !

- Edward, você tem consciência do que está me pedindo ?

- Tenho, mais do que nunca, não foi como eu esperava, mas é agora.

Eu não estava entendendo nada que ele estava fazendo. Particularmente não estava conseguindo nem entender o que estava passando pela minha cabeça, uma parte tão feliz por ele estar aqui, e a outra com tanto medo.

- Meu amor, minha vida. Você me deu o melhor presente desse mundo. Bella você precisa entender que antes de você o meu céu era um sem estrelas, você trouxe a felicidade e esperança para minha vida, mesmo no tempo que ficamos separados depois da boate eu sabia que pelo menos pude ter a felicidade de estar ao seu lado nem que fosse por um dia sequer. Mas eu sou muito egoísta, para mim isso não basta. Isabella, eu quero toda você, parte por parte, para o resto da minha vida. – Edward continuou mas antes se abaixou num joelho só, _Ah meu Deus ... não pode ser ..._ – Você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa ?

Parecia um sonho, bom demais para ser verdade, no meio daquele campo maravilhoso, com o homem dos meus sonhos molhado com o joelho enfiado na lama para me pedir em casamento. EU! A menina que sempre acharam que seria nada mais que uma solteirona, que nunca acharia o amor.

Que surpresa !

Mas como Esme já havia comentado, a vida é feita delas, e as respostas para as mesmas são o que definem o caminho percorrido. Eu queria sim, mais que tudo, isso, o agora. Eu, Edward e Lizzie. Mas infelizmente se eu aceitasse o pedido significaria que de brinde viria um país inteiro, _só_ isso... Será que vale à pena ? Será que eu vou ser boa o suficiente ?

- Bella ? – Edward me acordou do meu sonho acordado quando percebi que ele ainda esperava minha resposta, imagina o que deve ter achado ao pedir uma mulher em casamento e ela ficar ali, parada que nem uma estátua. O momento era esse, e eu sabia que depois do que fosse sair da minha boca minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

- Sim, Príncipe Edward Cullen eu adoraria me casar com você ! – respondi com o maior sorriso que minha cara conseguia reproduzir e pulei em cima dele, fazendo nós dois cairmos na lama.

Nunca estive mais feliz que naquele momento, bem talvez na primeira vez que segurei Lizzie, ou então quando finalmente fiz as pazes com meu passado. Mas a questão é que eu sabia, agora depois de ter passado por tudo que já passei nesses últimos meses que provavelmente a maior parte dos dias eu me sentiria miseravelmente cansada, e tentaria desistir de tudo isso. Contudo, eu sempre teria Edward para me tirar do mar de escuridão e trazer um pouquinho de alegria aos meus olhos. A única certeza era que nos amassos que estávamos tendo no meio da lama, que nem um casal de porquinhos, foi um dos momentos mais românticos da minha vida.

* * *

EPOV

_25 de Janeiro de 2010_

- Eddie ! Você ontem pelo menos podia ter fingindo que estava gostando daquela strip que estava sentada no seu colo meu amigo ! Se não fosse o dia de hoje acharia que você é gay . – Emmet, meu melhor amigo idiota falava enquanto eu acabava de arrumar minha gravata

- Cala boca seu mongol, ou você quer que eu te lembre como você estava na sua despedida de solteiro ? – respondi ao mencionar o fato de que Emmet começou a chorar ao lembrar que casaria com Rose no dia seguinte, depois eu que sou o viado ...

- Ta bom, ta bom ! Não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Ahhnn . Tadinho, ficou envergonhado – Jasper disse apertando a bochecha dele.

- Cala a boca seu comedor de livros de história !! - Emmet respondeu irritado, arrancando sua bochecha das mãos do Jasper

Estávamos os três nos preparando para o dia que eu esperava tanto desde Setembro, meu casamento. Apesar de já viver com a Bella, e a apreciar todo dia eu ainda fazia questão que nos casássemos, apesar de termos feito tudo ao contrário e já termos uma filha maravilhosa eu ainda sou uma pessoa que acredita nas tradições, além disso com o casamento seria oficial que Bella era a nova princesa inglesa.

Coitada da Bella, Alice a pertubou sem descanso nos últimos meses, falando que tinha que organizar o melhor casamento que essa realeza já viu, por nós seria uma cerimônia simples, sem nenhuma pompa. Mas por um lado era até bom mostrar pra toda a nação esse momento de nossas vidas, pois bem ou mal eles tinham algum direito em saber.

Minha nação, que orgulho ! Apesar de não nos darem trégua nunca foi divulgado nada negativo sobre nossa relação, mesmo depois da vergonhosa entrevista que Tanya deu ao 'The Daily Mirror', cruz credo ! Não acredito que algum dia eu cheguei a pensar em ficar com ela. Nessa entrevista ela falou que tudo era mentira, e que na realidade quem se casaria comigo era ela, só um pouco doida, não acha ?

Eu fiquei puto da vida, mas Bella fez questão de deixar claro que se não respondêssemos talvez a poeira baixasse mais rápido. Ainda me lembro o dia que tivemos a conversa, e não tinha como escapar que talvez houvesse alguma coisa entre ela e Tanya que eu não sabia. Por isso não vai ter nenhum problema o que estou prestes a saber, só para por um ponto final na situação. Afinal, a Bella não precisa se preocupar de tudo ...

- Eu vou resolver uns assuntos pendentes, mas eu volto daqui a um tempo ok ? – avisei ao Emmet, Jasper e a meu pai.

- Só não esquece do outro pequeno compromisso de hoje hein meu filho !

- Mal posso esperar !

Saí do quarto onde estávamos nos preparando para sala designada a meu encontro com Tanya. Bem, a alguns dias vim com essa idéia, ou melhor, a lembrança do que eu suspeitava que teria acontecido entre Bella e Tanya. Depois de muita investigação, por fitas do local onde aconteceu o encontro ao qual a Bella foi um pouco antes de me deixar que antes de sair descontrolada do banheiro entrou ela, a própria Tanya, e seguindo a saída de Bella Tanya estava com um sorriso vitorioso. Não precisava de mais nenhuma prova, sabia que aquela víbora tinha tudo a ver com o nosso rompimento momentâneo de meses atrás, que vontade de arrancar cada dente falso daquela boca. Mas sabem como dizem, vingança é um prato que se come frio, e Bella sendo boa como só ela não deu o troco. Mas eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de mim.

- Tanya – disse com uma voz doce

- Edward meu querido – ela disse com uma voz nasalada e extremamente irritante, estava vestida com um vestido curto demais e apertado demais, imagino eu para me atrair, mas estava fazendo exatamente o contrário – eu sabia que você mudaria de idéia e nunca de casaria com aquela pata choca – Tanya conseguia se afundar ainda mais, incrível !

- Ah você me conhece ... Mas eu pedi para você vir aqui para lhe dizer uma coisa – eu continuei com a encenação.

- O que foi ? – tinha ela no papo, mal sabia o que lhe esperava.

- Nunca mais, e eu repito, NUNCA MAIS chegue perto do amor da minha vida, Isabella Swan, prestes a ser Cullen. Você é o pior tipo de animal que existe, o jumento com inicitativa. Eu nunca cheguei a descobrir o que você falou pra ela naquele dia que vocês se encontraram, mas deus me impeça de descobrir por que eu tenho certeza que não seria capaz de controlar meu ódio, e mesmo tendo sido ensinado a nunca bater em mulheres, posso fazer uma exceção. Ela é uma pessoa tão gentil e incrível que você não deveria ser permitida nem de estar na presença dela, e se você aprontar mais alguma pode deixar que eu vou usar todos os meus poderes no governo para ter certeza que você nunca mais pise em solo britânico. – eu disse com todo o veneno que podia arranjar

- Mas Eddiezinho ...

- Nada de mas, eu nunca mais quero ter o desgosto de conversar com você, tudo e qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido entre nós acabou, faz muito tempo, agora eu tenho que ir porque vou me casar, adeus !

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA, POR ACASO SABE QUEM EU SOU ?! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR ASSIM ! – ela gritava irritada com sua veia pulando da testa

- É você tem razão, já sei ! Tanya, você pode ter um lugar na frente na Igreja, que tal assim pra você ? Ver em up-close o casamento ? – eu respondi e me virei pois ainda tinha outro assunto importante para resolver, e não podia ficar perdendo meu tempo com uma inútil que nem ela. Mas isso não evitou que eu escutasse os gritinhos de raiva que ela dava, e por algum motivo aquilo me fez sorrir ainda mais.

* * *

BPOV

Hoje eu acordei com o sentimento que tudo o que eu fiz até hoje se resume a esse dia, meu casamento.

Apesar do lógico nervosismo não podia estar mais certa da minha escolha, e pode parecer horrível mas eu não vejo a hora de isso tudo acabar e eu finalmente ser a Senhora Edward Cullen, ou princesa, sei lá !

Estávamos eu, Lizzie, Esme, Rose e Alice juntas nos arrumando. A equipe de maquiadores e cabelereiros fez um magnífico trabalho, eu já as achava lindas, mas com a maquiagem que apesar de natural tinha uma aparência de festa ficamos deslumbrantes.

Cada uma se vestiu com seu estilo próprio, ainda bem que a pequena pixie deixou eu escolher meu vestido de noiva, era o mínimo que ela fazia depois de atormentar todos os meus sonhos nesses meses com escolhas de tecidos ou de palheta de cores pro casamento.

Alice e Rose eram minhas madrinhas, Alice estava com um lindo vestido azul roial, cumprido, com um detalhe no busto com uma pedraria. Já Rose, que estava enorme da gravidez, optou por uma cor mais sóbria num vestido também longo e lindo, com alguns detalhes com pena no busto, ela estava maravilhosa, se tirasse a barriga seria a mesma Rose de sempre, e ainda com aquele brilho da gravidez. Esme estava com um vestido longo, cinza com decote princesa, sem nenhum detalhe que chamasse atenção mas elegante assim mesmo. Minha filhinha estava fofíssima com um vestidinho azul-claro rodado que batia pela camela, e ainda com um arranjo floral na cabeça.

O meu vestido de noiva é um sonho, não que ele seja decotado ou moderno. Na hora do sim eu decidi que algo clássico seria a melhor escolha, e além do mais este é um casamento real, a noiva não pode ficar mostrando os atributos por aí. Meu vestido tem uma saia rodada lisa, com uma cintura bem marcada e a parte de cima é toda rendada, de manga comprima. Lembrando o vestido com que a Grace Kelly se casou, era sóbrio mas mesmo assim deslumbrante, eu me sentia como a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

Já tínhamos tirado as fotos, e agora era só esperar pelo horário já que acabamos antes do previsto.

- Você não tem o direito de aparecer aqui nesse dia e estragar tudo pra ela ! – escutei uma nervosa Rose gritar do outro cômodo. Rapidamente fui em direção do tumulto, deixando minha filha para trás. Comecei a escutar Alice tentando apartar a situação e me deparei com alguém que teria um papel tão importante na minha vida se não fosse o passado.

Meu pai.

Senti tudo a minha volta parar, eu realmente não sabia como reagiria se isso acontecesse. Não era nenhum segredo o casamento, e faz sentido que ele tentasse se reaproximar, eu só achava que se não tivesse acontecido até o dia antes do casamento não iria acontecer agora, mas eu tava errada.

- Bella, minha filha, você está linda – Charlie me elogiou

- Obrigada pai – respondi, e no gesto de me abraçar não o repeli, mas me senti como se ainda fosse uma menina, e nada disso tudo fosse tão importante.

- Minha querida, me desculpe – Charlie, que nunca era de mostrar emoções começou a chorar no meu véu. E eu vendo a cena não tinha como me emocionar. As mágoas deveriam ficar para trás, já havia conversado sobre isso com Edward, era melhor para a nova família que construiremos.

- Eu te perdôo pai. – respondi do fundo do meu coração.

Ficamos mais alguns momentos nessa posição até que nos sentamos para realmente podermos conversar.

- Nesses últimos meses eu pensei muito sobre a situação que eu e sua mãe a deixamos, e entenderia se você não me aceitasse para te levar ao altar. Mas você precisa entender que eu me arrependi, e desisti de tentar mudar Renné, nos separamos.

- Vocês O QUE ? – eu perguntei abismada, não era que eu estivesse triste nem nada, mas é que nunca achei que Charlie teria a coragem pra isso.

- Isso mesmo, eu resolvi dar um basta em tudo o que ela já fez. Mesmo separados eu perguntei se ela queria vir até aqui comigo, ela disse que era melhor se continuassem como estão, me desculpe – ele tentava se redimir pelo erro dos outros.

- Eu entendo, você não precisa se desculpar por ela. O que me diz de conhecer sua neta ?

- Eu posso ?

- Claro. Lizzie, meu amor, venha aqui por favor.

Senti como se uma das tormentas dentro de mim tivesse finalmente cessado, me casaria em poucos minutos e não poderia estar mais contente em ver meu pai, e minha filha. Algo que tanto tempo eu sonhei mas nunca pareceu ser possível.

* * *

EPOV

A música da catedral mudou e eu sabia que em pouquíssimos instantes veria minha Bella, meu destino. Tanya realmente tivera a coragem de sentar durante a cerimônia religiosa, pior pra ela se achava que eu poderia mudar de idéia no ultimo momento. Alice e Rose entraram, estavam belas e eu podia ver meus padrinhos as idolatrando. Depois veio minha filha que estava adorável, e botava toda sua concentração em distribuir as pétalas de rosa para a entrada da mãe.

Me endireitei e no fundo do caminho vi Bella se posicionar, de braços dados com seu pai, uma imagem que eu há tanto tento imaginar e em tão pouco terei que a saborear. Estava tão feliz, por nossa vida que apesar de conturbada estava entrando nos trilhos, por nosso futuro juntos. Tão hipnotizado por ela eu fiquei que quando dei por mim já estavam os dois no pé do altar, seguindo a tradição levantei o céu dela enquanto seu pai me comprimentou.

- É bom te ver novamente Edward, obrigada por trazê-las de volta para minha vida. Cuide bem dos meus tesouros – ele me pediu.

- Pode deixar senhor – respondi com toda a certeza do mundo

* * *

Olá meus queridos leitores !!

Estou tão triste e tão orgulhosa por essa história já estar quase terminando, só falta o epílogo .

Gostaria de fazer um pedido à todos aquele que me apoiaram durante 'As surpresas do amor' : eu fiz uma nova história chamada **'O Preço da Felicidade ( ****http://www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/5339050/1/O_Preco_da_Felicidade**** )' **: é uma história que eu estou bem animada, e quem puder e tiver a vontade, seria ótimo uma ajudinha, a história é a seguinte :

- Bella Swan é casada com o cobiçado milionário Edward Cullen. Para o mundo ela tem tudo : amor, fama, família e dinheiro. Mas, contos-de-fada não existem, o que Bella será capaz de abdicar e realizar para sua felicidade e a da seu filha ?

Mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio de todas vocês, especialmente a : Gaabii, SAMsamCullen, Lis Swan, Pri Cullen Malfoy, laurenhay, julieide, Ccullen-BR, Carol Venancio, MrSouza Cullen, tatianne Beward, Elen C. !!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois foi um dos meus favoritos !!

Beijoos, Débora (e quem puder comentar seria MARA !)


	21. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

(UM ANO DEPOIS)

BPOV

365 dias de casada, ou melhor 365 maravilhosos dias de casada.

É óbvio que as briguinhas por coisinhas bobas continuam, e é claro o assédio da Imprensa só aumentou. Mas com Edward e Lizzie eu desenvolvi uma maneira de abstrair tudo o que acontece à minha volta, e aliviar o estresse. É simples, minha vida, minha razão de levantar todo dia é antes de mais nada minha família. Eu sei que tenho deveres com meu povo, com meu cargo, mas estes são conseqüências de como me comporto, de que adiantaria um dia me tornar uma maravilhosa rainha se nem controlar meu lar consigo.

Durante esse ano continuei a ler muito, mas minha vida ficou em sua maior parte entre cuidar da Lizzie e entre as obrigações como jantares, coquetéis, inaugurações, etc. Eu aprendi que em todo lugar você pode encontrar pelo menos alguém em quem confiar, e são elas, junto com Alice e Rose as minhas confidentes. É uma grande ajuda também para agüentar o dia-a-dia de compromissos.

Mas no momento, nenhuma dessas preocupações me importunavam pois com a comemoração de um ano veio junto a viagem. Uma viagem especial no iate particular da família real pelas ilhas gregas, e quem disse que são só obrigações uma vida de princesa ?

- Bu ! – Edward tentou me assustar me puxando para si na água azul turquesa do Mar Mediterrâneo.

- Ah Edward ! Que susto ! Quer me fazer entrar em trabalho de parto antes do tempo é ? – disse brincando com ele.

- Ah meu amor, vira essa boca pra lá. Só tava com saudade das minhas meninas.

- Bem, uma delas ainda está dormindo, lá no barco. A outra aqui ta bem ativa chutando as costelas da mamãe. Jesus ! Tem certeza que isso não é um futuro jogador de futebol ?!

- Eu sei que você gosta ta meu amor. – ele disse me dando um beijo bem demorado nos lábios.

Ficamos olhando fundo nos olhos um do outro por um período que não precisava ser medido, pois estaria para sempre guardado no meu coração. Como muitos outros ao longo de nossa história.

E que história.

Quem diria que uma paixão repentina se transformaria no casamento dos futuros líberes do Reino Unido ? Quem diria que uma menina qualquer americana poderia se tornar uma princesa real ? Quem diria que um dia eu teria uma família maravilhosa, com uma nova adição chegando ? E acima de tudo, quem diria que eu acharia alguém com quem eu realmente poderia compartilhar um amor meigo e mútuo ?

- Já te disse que te amo muito ? – Edward me perguntou, ainda enquanto estávamos abraçados.

- Acho que sim, algumas vezes para falar a verdade, mas nunca me cansarei de ouvir de você quiser falar novamente.

- E eu nunca cansarei de te dizer. Eu te amo, até os fins do dia. E eu nunca terei palavras para agradecer os dois maiores presentes que você já colocou na minha vida, a nossa linda Lizzie, que fica mais esperta a cada dia e será uma rainha lendária, e a bebê que está em seu ventre nesse momento. Bella, você me transformou, me fez um homem, e eu nunca pararei de dizer o quanto vale isso. Você realmente é, sem clichês incluídos, minha alma gêmea.

- Ohn meu amor. – beijei-o novamente. Num momento de paz eterna pois não havia ninguém para nos interromper, para nos criticar ou nos louvar.

Pensando melhor ...

- É, acho que essa aí vai dar trabalho mesmo – Edward disse depois de sentir os chutes que nossa filha estava dando, os quais por fim acabaram por interromper o beijo, mas não o momento. Enquanto tivesse Edward, Lizzie e a bebê sabia que o amor conseguiria vencer qualquer surpresa que o destino possa me trazer.

* * *

Olá a todos !

Eu sei que demorei horrores para postar esse epílogo, não sei se foi consciente ou inconscientemente mas me deu uma tristeza, e alegria, ao mesmo tempo em ver que essa fic chegou ao seu final.

Ela, para mim foi a primeira em muitos, a primeira escrita em português, a primeira com tantas reviews, a primeira terminada. É claro, foi muito especial para mim.

Eu não sei se vocês perceberam mas cada capítulo tinha como título uma musica, que para mim fazia parte da inspiração daquele trecho, se alguém quiser os detalhes sobre alguma dessas musicas pode me perguntar =)

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a todas que se animaram, emocionaram com a história. Ela partiu de uma idéia que tive numa manhã qualquer e acabou sendo uma grande parcela dos meus pensamentos, tentando elaborar um enredo cada vez melhor.

Beijoos, deboraa !!


	22. Leiame

Olá meninas !

Eu sei que faz MUITO tempo que não venho aqui mas queria dar dois avisos :

Eu estou fazendo uma nova adaptação : **Tua até o amanhecer**, quem quiser ir ver é só ir lá no meu perfil. A historia é a seguinte :

Desfigurado e cego, Lord Edward Cullen decidiu parar de viver depois de voltar da guerra. Isabella Swan, sua enfermeira só quer que ele enxergue aquilo que os olhos não vêem - histórico – ExB

É um dos meus livros favoritos então espero que gostem !

Quem quiser me conhecer, hahahah saber quem eu realmente sou, é só ir no meu canal do youtube (**mmedeboraa**) onde ensino a fazer penteados. Adoraria receber sua visita !

Beijoos Débora !


End file.
